Dark Awakenings
by DeathToBeReborn
Summary: Crumbled and shattered. It's the only way to describe Edward Cullen after four years of a broken heart. When he sets out to search for new meaning in his life, it's true love that ends up finding him. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 - Plans

_**Chapter 1 - Plans**_

Thick sweat dripped down Edward's face as he hovered over the curves of Bella's pale skin.

"Here?" he asked huskily, sliding a finger over her breast.

She nodded, unable to form words. His lips pressed against her, leaving a trail of saliva that burned her to the core. It was a heated feeling, the kind that scorched her in the most delicate places.

"And here?" Edward's fingertips grazed downward, touching her skin across mountains and slopes that were made only for him. He loved watching his wife's reaction, enjoyed seeing her tremble on the soft, Egyptian sheets.

He reached for her smooth centre, sliding fingers in between her folds. She grasped his disheveled hair and moaned, a sound that drove him to the brink of insanity. There was nothing else like it, hearing her whimper for only him.

Her chest heaved up and down, struggling to breathe when he had in fact, already taken all of her. Fingers glided inward and strands of her brunette curls spread around their pillow.

She cried out, screaming his name that travelled far in the sky above. He loved every second of it, almost as much as he loved her. But their affection for one another had no boundaries. It ran through the brink of time and to the outers of the universe. It could not be measured in any way, shape, or form.

Bella arched her hips, riding out her orgasm until Edward kissed her full, swollen lips. She sat up, kissing him back eagerly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she gasped out. Edward laughed, his wet fingers clenching the skin on her back.

"Is that my thank you?" he smirked, his yellow eyes shining.

"Shut up!" Bella giggled, slapping his broaden, pale chest. She couldn't resist running her fingertips over his strong jaw. "I mean it, you know."

Edward knew. He had known it since the day he met her in school. He had known it when they graduated together. He had known it when they were married and when they conceived their beautiful daughter, Renesmee.

"I love you, too. Forever?" He had to ask. He had to know if their type of love endured decades that others couldn't even imagine.

Bella hummed, breathing in his scent. "Forever."

It was a promise meant to withstand the test of time.

But Bella Cullen was liar and when the truth came out, it broke them both in half.

* * *

><p>"YOU PROMISED…"<p>

Edward's stale heart tightened in his chest, and if it could, it would squeeze, twist, and pound erratically. Bella stared back, her yellow doe-like eyes gazing as if nothing in their world was about to change.

She lied to him, after all of this time, her betrayal was right in his face.

"I did." She was barely able to breathe, her words cut off by a lack of oxygen. "I meant it, Edward. Forever."

The sickening sound of bones being broken caused him to clench his eyes shut and then reopen.

"NOOOOO!" He fought to move, to fight, to do anything, but he was restrained to two sets of arms that were stronger than he was. He watched helplessly as Bella's life was taken away from her, stolen by a creature who snapped her neck from her body.

He fell to his knees and in that second, his love and his life were ripped away from him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later...<strong>

Gone.

They took his reason for living, for breathing, for existing.

In this spiral called life, Edward Cullen managed to endure for one purpose and one purpose only: his Bella.

As the new morning broke over the ever-foreboding horizon of his new territory, high above the valley. Edward swallowed deeply, another ice cold tear ran down his right cheek. Just the thought of his past caused his breath to hitch.

He remembered the night like it was yesterday, but was in fact four human years ago when he and Bella had gone out to hunt. Tucked into their rich stag meal, they were taken by surprise. Newborns. They were strong and fierce, quick on their human feet. He remembered her scream as they dragged her from that carcass. "YOU PROMISED!" he had cried, struggling against the arms now gripping his own. But it was pointless ... her head was pulled from her flailing torso. _Why? Why hadn't Alice seen this vision? Why had they chosen Bella? What was she to them? Why not him? Surely he was more of a threat?_

He remembered their cackling laughs as they sped off into the deep forest, leaving him alone with only her stone-severed head and her lifeless body tossed to the cold, wet ground. He remembered sinking to her side and scooping her up, bringing her in close to smell her scent.

The pain that cut through his cavity at that moment can only be compared to the one he had experienced when Carlisle had changed him, when the molten venom had torn through his insides. leaving nothing but empty chasms and a solid, cold, motionless heart.

He was now as broken as his heart.

He and his family had moved out of Forks soon after the Volturi revolt as his and Bella's precious daughter Renesmee's growth had to remain unknown, they relocated to a small town called Grangefield, and despite the last minute move, Carlisle got a job at a medical centre there soon after arriving. School for Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett seemed pointless as it wouldn't be believable having a daughter as old as Renesmee looked.

Billy Black and his son Jacob relocated there soon after too. Jacob had been insistant to the Wolf Pack that he needed to be close to Renesmee, and of course the pack couldn't be with out him. He was too strong a member to spare.

To help Carlisle bring in money, the family pitched in by starting up a boat hire company named 'Cullens'. It was build next to the river on the outskirts of town. They had four cruisers that people hired out to go out on. It was hard work, but when they all pitched in things took off well.

Over time, Renesmee grew up swiftly and as she entered her Seventh Year she moved into the small cottage Jacob had been living in with his father. Billy had died of a throat cancer six months previous, and his tragic suffering end tormented Jacob at night weeping just like a child, for his father. He would be glad of the company, it would take his mind off of not having him around anymore.

This enividably led to much annoyance from Edward of course. He still found it frustrating that even though Renesmee looked 16, she was and would always be his baby girl. But as Bella had wisely once said, they were all certain she would be safe with Jacob around.

It was in that same year Renesmee lost her mother and Jacob had lost his best friend. Together, they held each other up, like crutches.

Their cottage was situated close to the Cullens as she wanted to be there for her father in his grief. Jacob remained in his Pack, dutifully, however, everyday he yearned to become Alfa. He knew Sam wouldn't last forever and as soon as he would be given the chance, he would take it, ensuring the Packs long term livelihood.

The treaty between the Pack and the Cullens had now become null and void as all knew they worked well together in keeping the newborn clans at bay.

But now as we know, for Edwards beautiful Bella, it was much too late.

He had failed her ... he failed in protecting her from harm.

_He had failed himself._

His daughters soft voice snapped back into his present. Back on top of that cliff, the sun now full and rising, causing its reflection to ripple on the vast horizon.

"Dad?" Renesmee tapped his shoulder, and his heart melted at the sight of her. With pained eyes, he turned and greeted his daughter with a false smile, wiping away his tears.

"Hey, Beautiful! What you doing here?"

"Ah, you know," she shrugged, "I was just passing."

She tenderly wrapped her arms around her father's waist and embraced him into a hug.

"Is Jacob with you?" He held her close, as if to threaten the rest of the world with his unshakeable love. No one would harm her ... _ever_.

"Yeah, he's back at the house with grandma." She pulled back just enough she looked up into Edward's eyes, feeling his pain once again. "Dad, they said you've been gone all night. I came to check if you were okay?"

"I'm all right, Beautiful ... I ..." He failed to finish his sentence. Bella's image flashed in his mind, torturing him to his very core.

"I know…" Renesmee's voice caught in her throat. "We miss her too. But Dad, you have to stop blaming yourself! It wasn't your fault!"

"I failed her!" Edward exclaimed, grasping at the edges of his disheveled hair. "It was my job to keep her safe ... MY JOB!"

He turned away to the face the spearing sky, and it was if it was a reflection of his inner burning turmoil. He felt the rage build inside him, frenzied layer upon frenzied layer.

"They won't get away with it Dad." Renesmee struggled to find the words to comfort her father. "Jacob has news that will help us. Come home Dad ... please?" Renesmee looked painfully at his back and touched him softly on the shoulder.

"It's been four years," Edward reminded her.

"Four years is long enough," she told him wistfully. She needed her father back, her family.

Edward finally turned around and took her outstretched hand. Together they walked home.

"Hey bloodsucker!" greeted Jacob. Jacob had a good-humored nature about him and broke through Edwards painful memories with his loud, boisterous tone.

"Jacob." Edward nodded politely, pulling himself together.

"We came across newborns south of the forest during the evening. They were fast but we managed to follow the scent to an old school building by the river. I think it's worth a look."

"Then let's move! What are we waiting for?" Edward's eagerness was stopped in its tracks by Carlisle who tried to be the voice of reason.

"Edward! Wait!" He said, holding out his hands. "We need to talk this out. They are stronger remember?"

"I want to do this now!" Words escaped with a growl as the anger shone through Edward's jet black eyes.

Esme laid a tender hand on Edward's arm. "Not in the light of day. We hunt tonight." She turned to Jacob, continuing. "Check this place out again from a distance and we will _all_ leave here at midnight!" Edward nodded. Esme had always been the head of reason.

Jacob spoke first. "Renesmee can stay with Leah." He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his girl would be protected by Leah. Leah understood the worth of Renesmee, and she was willing to pay the cost.

Renesmee had long ago given up on trying to join hunts. She knew that it would upset her father and Jacob was far too possessive to allow it. With a nod, she clung to Jacob's arm, knowing just how dangerous this would be.

But for Edward, it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi, my first proper FanFiction that I've rewritten just to make it perfect for you! I've dabbled on other sites but this one I hear is the best. Struggling to get comments, I turn to you readers. I hope you are forgiving bunch, but all the same I am very proud of my first attempt. I hope you like them too._

_With initial site issues now sorted, I received a fantastic offer of help from ThisIsReallyHappening (Author of Cadillac and Cotton Belt) to be my BETA. (A phrase I now know the meaning of! ) So a MASSIVE Thank-You to her for getting me up and running._

_I am from the U.K and I'm a massive Twilight/Rob fan, married, with 2 children. I live in a huge fantasy world where one day my knight in shinning leather clad biker gear will whisk me away into the sunset._

_My promise to you all is to update when I can... I have lots already written for this story but my lovely Beta and I have to go through it all together, to make finishing touches._

_I am human so i will probably make mistakes. Bear with ... and I hope you enjoy!  
><em>

_DeathToBeReborn_


	2. Chapter 2 - Trust

_**Chapter 2- Trust**_

After returning to check out the location that surrounded the old school, the Pack found no one there, so they ventured further into the haunted building itself. Belongings were scattered about the floor, filthy clothing was piled into a corner, and the arid smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Jacob tittered to himself as he sifted through stench. The Cullens may have fed on animals, but these newborns sure did live like them.

On the Pack's return to the Cullen home that evening, they all formed a plan. Edward and the others realized that whereas before they could have protected themselves with Bella's shield, now they had to rely on blunt, brute force. The newborns were strong, but alongside the wolves with their sheer power, the Cullens' different gifts and strengths would overpower them. They could do this ... they _would_ do this. They had to. Because the newborns would be able to see them arriving, they arranged to go in 'all guns blazing,' as it were. This was it. Their time had finally come.

With Jacob and the other wolves leading the way, they crashed through the door to find the building seemingly empty. _Had the newborns fled?_

Instinctively, the Cullens spread out as they covered every corner of the floor area. With silent ease, they each sniffed the pungent air. Each crouched down into a defensive stance ready for any small or distinctive sound.

"I can still _smell_ them," Alice quietly told the group, knowing they'd hear her. She was the most observant out of everyone as her senses were exceedingly fine-tuned and Edward depended on her the most.

Emmett's glance rifled through the stray belongings scattered along the floor. He picked up an abandoned shirt, pulled the garment to his nose and inhaled. They were here as the putrid stink of the cloth was still fresh. Discarding it aside, his thoughts circulated to the other in the group. "Alice is right. They're around here somewhere!"

"Come out, you cowards!" Edward growled as he grew impatient, holding his body in his fighting stance. "We know you're here! Come out and fight!"

Crouched in a circle, it was now Jasper's eyes that surveyed the room. His eyes flitted to his left of the neglected classroom closet and onto the mahogany teacher's desk that rotted at the edges. Dusty books and papers were piled on top of it, as if the humans had just left in haste. From deep within the closet, an obscure arrangement of broken tables and bent metal chairs remained there. In that second, there was a squeak so quiet, that the average human would never be able to hear.

But the Cullens were far from human.

"Left side!" Alice shouted and the frantic battle ensued as vamps attacked from all directions.

At lightning speed, Edward's strong arms picked up Alice's small frame. Together, they swung and kick two newborns at once. Carlisle jumped up to the old cobweb covered rafters pulling a leg from under another, causing him to fall to the ground. Esme stamped on his head breaking it clean from his neck.

The wolves snapped their teeth, snarling spittle at anything unfamiliar and as a further newborn male managed to get hold of Rosalie, Sam leapt for it, snapping off its leg. As it lost it's balance, it managed to get ahold of Sam's back leg and twisted it. The crack of his bone echoed around the hall, which was immediately followed by Sam's blood-curdling yelp. Rosalie roared in anger and tightened her grip quickly around the male's neck while Alice kicked the final blow into his chest.

The evil newborn villains high-pitched shrills ricocheted around them.

Carlisle protected Esme's back and crushed another by breaking their frame in half.

Edward squared up to yet another, distracting it as Emmett leaped into the air. He grabbed the wooden timber frame and with one foul boot, the newborn head rolled aimlessly along the floor.

Dust and ash filled the air, as bits of paper floated down like rose petals and the remnants of vampire body parts carpeted the ground. The ashes were pieces of evil, whose only goal was to destroy the Cullen family just for the hell of it.

But that goal would not be accomplished today.

As they surveyed their victory, it became apparent Bella's killer wasn't among them. Edward could not recognise her killers scent among any of their broken bodies. Glancing down, one lone male vampire struggled amongst the ashes.

As Emmett sneered and lifted his boot, Edward shouted "Wait!" Emmett instantly froze, his boot still aloft.

Bending down to the pathetic creature who was trying his best to wriggle away despite having no legs, Edward spat. "Where is he?"

Not getting the desired reaction, he stepped on the pale, white skin of his forearm. Trying again he bellowed "Where is that asshole that killed my Bella?"

The vampire, looked up with a haunting smile, and laughed eerily at him.

"You will never find him…" he taunted, his cackle echoing through the building. Edward couldn't tell if the newborn even knew of him, or if he was just provoking.

"Oh...I will! I will! But for now, you _will_ pay!" Edward gave Emmett the signal he'd been waiting for, and Emmett's boot crushed the skull of the newborn.

That was the thing about vampires-they had immense power, strength, and most of all, will power.

But Edward's willpower to find that evil being?

That, like him, would live forever.

.

Regrouping at home, Carlisle tended to Sam's injury. They were grateful they lived out along a beaten track as his screams carried for miles.

The rest of the Pack licked their wounds as the family changed their clothes. They made sure to burn the garments to get rid of the newborn scents. It was a stench that couldn't be washed away and the family wanted no traces of their ties to newborn. They didn't want to advocate that they killed for the hell of it.

As Edward set a match to the pile of clothes, he cursed inwardly. Another group had been stopped, but the fact still remained that Bella's killer was still out there... somewhere. And while he was still an immortal, Edward would never rest easy. He knew he had to protect Renesmee no matter what the cost … and this time he wouldn't fail.

He _couldn't._

"Those lessons paid off Edward." Jasper acknowledged him, patting his brother on his back. "We did well."

"Not well enough for my liking," Edward spat, shooting a cold glare at Jacob as he appeared in the doorway.

"Look, I'm sorry he wasn't among them." Jacob appeared back in human form covered in sweat.

His apology did nothing but fuel Edward's rage. He lashed out, but it was the only way he knew how to cope. His quip was cheap, but it's all he had right now.

"At least bring a damn shirt with you next time! Why don't wolves own shirts? We own shirts! So should you!"

Renesmee appeared back in the room, just as Carlisle stepped in to ease the tension.

"Edward! This is not Jacob's fault!" Carlisle chastised him. Maybe not, but Edward felt the need to blame someone. Anyone.

Even if it was a loyal wolf.

"Hey, man!" Jacob exclaimed, holding up his hands defensively. "We did our best. I understand how frustrated you must be. Don't worry. We'll keep an eye out, morning, noon, and night. We WILL catch them Edward!"

"How dare you assume you know what I'm feeling! You haven't the foggiest idea how upset I am right now! And yes, I will catch them, with or without your help!" Edward shoved past Jacob's shoulder in the doorway and began ascending the stairs, before stopping halfway to turn back with anger-filled eyes.

"…and Renesmee sleeps here tonight!"

Edward ran the rest of the way and slammed his door behind him, its wooden threshold nearly splintering off of the hinges.

.

The nights were so long now, it was times like this Edward wished he could sleep, hoping at least his nightmares would keep his mind busy. The nothingness just let memories replay over and over again. Without even knowing, a smiling Bella appeared, and his fist had made yet another hole in his wall.

He wished he could feel at least some pain ... he could punish himself for letting Bella die. Why hadn't he fought harder to break free? The only thing keeping him from the Volturi right now was Renesmee. She needed him now more than ever.

As everyone went off to hunt in the early hours of that next morning, Edward stood over Renesmee. He never allowed Jacob to stay in his room where she slept when they stayed there. Under his roof, he was assigned the sofa.

In the quiet still, Edward watched her sleep, just like he used to do with Bella back in Forks. Renesmee occasionally had bad dreams, but not nearly as often now as she used to. He sighed breathlessly just as he felt the family walk back through the door.

Joining Edward, Alice whispered "You need to hunt." Edward did leave, but not before looking back wistfully at Renesmee. It was so difficult to leave her, but he knew Alice would watch over her.

The town's wildlife was full of deer that he feasted upon. Ensuring he was back just before sunrise, he returned full and bounding with energy. With a storm on the horizon, maybe a game of baseball was just what everyone needed to relieve some of the tension.

Feeling happiness, Renesmee was thrilled she could finally join in on something. She had her father's genes and the love of the game ran through her.

Jacob never cared to play, but he watched her from the sidelines. It annoyed Edward to no end, but he'd always think back to Bella's father, Charlie Swan and how he always tried to keep Bella and him apart. Edward realized now being a father himself, how much he was just trying to protect Bella. Maybe Bella would still be alive now if he had forbid it.

But maybe that was just a thought of wishes that drowned into an everlasting pool of regret.

"Dad, you know I'm going to marry him, don't you?" Renesmee glanced at her father as she packed her and Jacob's belongings to head back to their cottage.

"Not anytime soon I hope?" Edward handed her a top he'd folded painfully neat. Smiling, she took it and placed it softly into her case.

"Well not until I'm a bit older anyway." _Bit older?_ She was only seven. It just didn't seem right or fair.

"Good, now I have longer to try to put you off his scent!" he retorted back, handing her another piece of folded clothing.

"Da-ad..." She giggled and took hold of his hand. As she did, she saw in her vision he was thinking about her mother again. Renesmee felt saddened she couldn't protect him from his own thoughts.

"Mom knew you loved her. I'm sure she didn't – I mean doesn't – blame you. You have to stop blaming yourself now! Let it go."

"Not till my head is ripped off my shoulders," he said passionately. "I won't rest until I find him!"

"Dad, don't say things like that … I don't want lose you too!" A tear trickled down her pale face which she swiftly wiped away.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I shouldn't talk like that in front of you, but just know this..." He took hold of both her hands now, pulling her to face him. "I will protect you! They will never get the chance to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Renesmee looked at her father with wet eyes. "I know everyone is there to protect me. Jacob and the pack, the family ... I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about you! You have to let this stop ruining your existence. Nobody blames you. It was out of any of our control. Jacob still cries for her as well you know."

"Hmmmm...well." Edward pulled his precious daughter into a hug.

"We're all hurting, Dad. Just let us in. Let us help carry your grief. We hate seeing you like this."

"Well, I'll try." Pulling away again, Edward wiped away more of her stray tears. "I promise..."

"All set?" Jacob entered the room, glancing side to side at the emotions that filled the air between Edward and Renesmee.

Edward knew he had been outside the door for a while as Jacob's scent carried easily. He sighed, knowing that eventually, he had to stop blaming Jacob. It wasn't his fault, and despite all his fears about the situation, he knew Jacob wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon. Edward found it so damn easy to criticize someone other than himself, someone who was dear to Bella too.

"I'm good to go!" Renesmee replied, zipping up the case. They all filed downstairs to say their goodbyes. One by one they all embraced, and leaving her father last, Renesmee hugged him tight. "Bye, Dad."

"Don't do anything crazy, you hear me?" Edward closed his eyes to stop the tears stinging.

"I'll look after her, I promise." Jacob said, waiting upon his motorbike.

They sped off, out of Edward's reach. It killed him he couldn't be near her all the time, but deep down in the core of his heart he trusted Jacob.

_He had to._

_._

_._

_._

**_A/N: Who else is proud of Edwards fathering skills? Yep! Not just me then. _**

**_He really doesn't like that Jacob Guy though. Shame as he's gonna be around for a longgggg time yet. _**

**_Many Thanks for all your comments on Chapter One. I've loved writing for many Years, its only now i am actually learning how to do it._**

**_This is all down to my wonderful BETA ThisIsReallyHappening (Author of Cadillac and Cotton Belt) You have gone out of your way to help me. That i will truly remember forever. xxx_**

**_Onto Chapter 3 then... _**


	3. Chapter 3 - Justice

_**Chapter 3- Justice **_

Edward spent most of his days either working at the boat yard or caged up in his room playing spine-tingling melodies over and over which reeked of pain and sorrow.

His siblings tried and tried to coax him out from his loneliness by playing jokes on each other, having games evenings, or simply crowding around the TV to watch their favourite baseball team. Edward would reluctantly join in sometimes. But most days, he was at his happiest when he sat huddled on his bed surrounded by Bella's possessions.

His squalid nights were spent hunting and flicking through the photo albums Alice had put together over the years. The pictures had become memories starting back from the very first day he met Bella at school. It's almost as if Alice knew in years to come, these would be his only memory of the human he once fell in love with. There were pictures of them horse playing around at lunch, standing beside her beloved shitty truck, photos of her birthday and of her graduation. Their moments together were all precious to him now. Somehow he was afraid he would forget what she looked like or her overpowering scent that once drove him wild.

He smiled to himself as he closed the album of their wedding. He had sworn he thought she would throw up whilst Charlie led her down that aisle. He laughed softly, remembering how she looked petrified and physically shook in her white gown. Rising to his feet, he slipped the album neatly back into its slot on the straining bookshelf and heaved a sigh. Looking around his self-contained bubble, he strolled over to his stereo and pressed play before laying down on his bed ... their bed. It was not to sleep, but to feel close to her again. Pulling her pillow to his chest, he hugged it, inhaling the now faint scent as Claire de Lune filled the air.

It was then he closed his eyes as he felt her presence. The breeze gently blew the netted fabric of the curtain, causing him to shiver. Breathing in deeply, once more... he smelled her ...that enchanting scent.

It was all in his mind of course, but he heard her say, _'It wasn't your fault_,' as she always did. '_You aren't to blame_,' the voice continued. _'Let go. Take care of our daughter.'_

His mind was interrupted by louder voices from elsewhere in the house and the vision faded. It was the family preparing for the evenings hunt. He suddenly felt a thirst in his throat and he couldn't remember the last time he even actually felt a desire to eat. Maybe Bella was right.

That calm voice, the stirring of his hunger … he knew he must finally let Bella die.

Her memory was still present – for that would never fade – but he knew he had to let her go.

Now he needed revenge. He needed closure. He needed to move on.

Two human weeks had passed until Edward heard from Jacob again. The Pack had tracked yet another newborn clan deep within the Trymed Forest many miles from home. But any newborns that could enter the Cullen territory were a serious threat and needed to be stopped.

The same plan was put into place and as before, and Leah stayed with Renesmee. Sam was now back to full fitness so he would lead his pack head long into battle.

On their arrival, as the Pack had reported, they were greeted by five newborns. No introductions were made as the family set about dismembering them one by one. Echoes of evil laughter, growling and bone crushing screams resounded through the trees. The Cullens wasted no time in dispatching them as the newborns were truly out numbered.

Hiding undetected in a veiled dark cove, cowered a lone female. Her submissive gait caught the eye of Esme and Carlisle. Exchanging looks they both had a feeling they hadn't felt for an awful long time. Looking about 20 human years, this newborn was different. Carlisle knew exactly what they had to do. Scooping up the young female, he dropped her safely by Esme's side.

Meanwhile, Edward caught a scent on the breeze ... it was _his_!

He had finally caught up with that monster.

"Esme take her away!" Carlisle hollered, pointing in the opposite direction. They both knew they needed to get this female to a safe distance and Esme knew Edward needed Carlisle's help. Without delaying, she shot away with the young scared newborn.

Alice smelt him too and yelled, "Edward! It's him!" The others crouched and all closed in around Edward. They would not let this one escape again. They had his back.

The rage spilled out of Edward in abundance. "He's MINE!" Jacob joined him up front and agreed, baring his fanged teeth with a low long growl.

This monster was quick and moved with a stealthy quietness. Edward remembered how sudden his attack had been before, but this time he had no intentions of letting him get away. This was the moment he'd prepared for. The moment he was sadistically looking forward to. The group had the newborns outnumbered and with the amount of newborn bodies strewn about the ground, Edward knew he knew it too.

"AWWW ... here's hubby! Keen to join your mate, are you?" The twisted male taunted him, eerily laughing into the night. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed tearing off her head. Pity though, she was a pretty one. I could see why you chose her. Matter of fact, I wouldn't have minded that one for myself!"

With an ear splitting growl, Edward pounced. Jacob wasn't far behind. Sam went for a leg, but again, the murderer reacted too swiftly and kicked out making contact. Sam flew through the air and came to rest with a loud yelp at the foot of a tree.

Enraged, Jacob leaped forward and bit the arm off of the perpetrator as he sailed through the air. Edward kicked out and hit the monster in the centre of his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Alice jumped onto his back, frantically grappling for his head, but it was to no avail. As she was thrown off, Carlisle caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

Emmett swung in from above landing on the vampire's remaining arm, cracking it off like a chisel through stone. Jasper placed a boot hard down onto a leg, while Jacob bit off the other. His pained cries were now laughed upon by Edward who leaned over his now quivering torso.

"Now who looks pathetic?" he sneered.

Wasting no more time playing with him, Edward ended the battle, stomping hard down on his neck. His yell carried for miles, scaring bats from trees as they swooped through the air in search of safety. The wolves howled in celebration. All except Sam, who now in human form lay panting, with Seth by his side.

They had finally won.

They had found and killed the evil one who had caused pain upon the whole group.

.

It was only then Edward saw the female clinging to Esme as they rejoined the group. "Who is she?" he spat at Carlisle.

"She's different from them Edward, can't you feel it?" Esme answered softly, as Carlisle stepped in between him and the newborn.

"My senses are rather preoccupied right now!" Edward hissed, glaring at the frightened girl.

"She will not be harmed, do you understand me, Edward?" Carlisle told him sternly. "With our help, she can be tamed."

With another loud growl, Edward ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, north, towards home.

Renesmee ran to greet at him at the door. "It's over!" She cried enthusiastically with relief in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Yes," he nodded with tears of his own as he pulled her near. Their embrace said a thousand unsaid words between them both.

"Glad it's over, Edward." Leah replied, joining them as she sensed his presence back from the hunt.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Edward said graciously.

"Always a pleasure," she smiled.

The cheers and whoops were now audible as the Pack and the rest of the family ran home.

"Wait? Who's with them?" Renesmee glanced around, puzzled. Leah instinctively stepped closer to Renesmee.

"It's okay, Leah," he said holding up a reassuring hand. "It's a newborn Carlisle and Esme know can be tamed. My senses were confused before, but now that I can think clearer, Renesmee is in no danger. She's safe. And the newborn will be watched, don't you worry!"

Leah tilted her head to the side with alarm. "Sam is injured! I have to go."

Leah hugged Renesmee and disappeared into the darkness.

"Come inside," Edward told his daughter, leading her through the open door. He handed her a glass of milk as the others arrived home.

Against all his knowledge and senses, he instinctively cringed and moved closer to Renesmee as the stranger's scent drifted up inside his nasal passages.

"It's all right, Dad. I sense no danger either." Renesmee tried to reassure her father, but Edward no longer took chances when his daughter was concerned. It was his job and duty to protect her at all times.

Bringing the trembling female inside, Carlisle and Esme stood close. Their intentions were to both protect the newborn and to be on guard in case she had fooled them and leapt for their granddaughter. It had happened before. When that nomad Laurent came to warn them of the evil Victoria, it was he who was set out to seek Bella while she was still human and destroy her.

"Edward … Renesmee? This is Mari; she is one of us now. Mari is willing to change her choice of blood. We will all treat her kindly while she resides in this house. Do I make myself clear?" Esme glanced around the room as everyone nodded and her stare lingered on Edward.

"Just keep it away from us!" Edward spat, fiercely holding out a protective arm towards his daughter.

"We will ensure Renesmee is kept safe at all times, Edward." Esme turned slightly towards the doorway and acknowledged Edward's concern. "Jacob has arrived to collect her now."

"Come Mari, we have some new fluids for you to feed on out back." Carlisle led her away to get her started on her transformation.

"Why is she here?" Edward scowled at his mother.

"She has no one Edward. She can be changed. She will cause no harm here." Esme tenderly placed a hand on his arm that draped by his side to reassure him.

.

"You brought that newborn here?!" Jacob's voice boomed toward Edward as he stood in the doorway.

Walking immediately to be at Jacob's side Renesmee attempted to calm him down. "Jake, she's fine, she's like us. She won't hurt us,"

"You allowed this?" Jacob shouted at Edward in disbelief, who was shaking his head side to side.

Hearing thunderous voices from the house, Carlisle returned to appease this situation once more. With a nod to Esme, she left the room to watch over Mari. He stood in between the two now in an attempt to keep them apart. "I said, she will cause no harm! Everyone needs to relax."

"It wasn't my decision!" Edward growled, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Please, both of you, don't fight!" Renesmee glared at them both, trying to appease the situation.

"Take her home Jacob!" Carlisle ordered.

"Further away the better!" Jacob said bitterly.

Renesmee returned to her father's side "It will be fine, Dad. I promise ... I can feel it."

"I know, I just worry too much," he said wistfully, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her forehead while his eyes bore into Jacob's.

"It's over, Dad. We can finally move on." Renesmee tenderly kissed Edward's cheek and skipped back to a waiting Jacob. It reminded Edward that she was still very much a child in some ways.

With a loud roar from Jacob's bike, they sped off and disappeared into the night...

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hiya again! So he did it...Edward is God! All hail Edward!

A small note- I wanted to explain the pronunciation of Mari's name. It's Mar - Ree. Not Mary or Marie. I can sleep easy now. :o)

Thank you all for your reviews so far. I'm glad you are loving the story.

Onto Chapter 4 then? I'm spoiling you. xx

BIG HUGE MASSIVE SQUISHY HUGS to ThisIsReallyHappening, my wonderful BETA whom always finds time to help me out. This wouldn't be possible without you. I Love You x


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting

_**Chapter 4 - Meeting**_

For the next few days Edward did his best to keep his distance from Mari and Mari kept her distance from Edward. It made for a tension-filled atmosphere within the house.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie conversed about it one afternoon as they sat in the living room. With the TV turned down low, Rosalie leaned forward in her recliner, ready to gossip about the newest member in the household. "Well? What do we think about Mari?"

"She seems okay to me?" Alice shrugged, flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. She made a terrible newborn. But I think the new nectar will suit her." Rosalie replied.

"She's hot! I think she will fit in here nicely!" Emmett motioned to his private parts, receiving a thump on the arm from Rosalie. "Owww!"

"You deserved that!" Alice smirked. "Jasper would never say that, would you?"

"Nooooooo!" he dutifully replied, shaking his head vigorously. Then as Alice looked away, he secretly mouthed "Hot!" to Emmett, who found this highly amusing.

"Do you think they will ever get along? I mean, Edward and Mari?" Rosalie asked, ignoring the childish behaviour from the two brothers.

"Oh, yeah," Alice winked. "They will get on just great."

"I think it will be great to see Edward happy again. It's been too long, you know?" Rosalie smiled to herself.

"Sooner the better ... I like it cold in here, but its been freezing recently!" Emmett referred to the heavy, dull feeling that they all felt. It was as if Edward had a way of chilling the room with his anger and leaving them all to suffer with him.

"I've seen a big change happening for Edward. Mari will be good for him." Alice grinned. For her, sometimes knowing things ahead of time worked for the positive too.

"So Alice ... Spill! We want all the filthy details!" Emmett winked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Emmett?" Rosalie scowled at her mate and shook her head. "No."

It was none of their business and even though she wanted to know the future as much as Emmett did, sometimes watching miracles unfold made them that much sweeter.

Carlisle and Esme thought a party would lighten the mood and give everyone a chance to rejoice Bella's killer's demise and to officially welcome Mari to the family. It happened to be her first newborn birthday that next weekend, so the day was set for then.

Her eyes were already beginning to change. Now they had more of a shallow reddish-orange glow. Much like the fake flame from the fire they lit at night, for ambiance.

One afternoon mid-week, a few days before the party, Edward came home after he'd finished work to find Mari reading in the lounge.

He'd still not spoken a word to her since they'd met. They were doing a great job of avoiding one another, much to the dismay of the rest of the family. He still found it odd having her around their home; it had been just the family for so long now. Having a stranger live there was just that. Strange.

Looking up from the book she was reading, she caught his glance as he passed through to enter the kitchen. He chose not to greet her, despite knowing he should really be trying to make an effort by now. Stubbornness was just one of his strengths.

Stopping at the fridge, he retrieved a chilled bottle of nectar and pulled a glass from the cupboard above him. He sensed her enter the room shortly after. Her odour gave her away and though it wasn't sickening or unpleasant as at first, it was still unfamiliar.

"Hi," she said, reading his thoughts which made her smile. Turns out it was not lost, after all.

"Hi," Edward replied in a flat tone. Not bothering to turn to face her, he lifted another clean glass from the cupboard and held it aloft. "Drink?"

"Please." Mari shyly stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue skin-tight worn jeans, as her gaze dropped slightly to rest on his toned behind which sat comfortably within his trousers. Then realizing she was staring, she shook her head slightly and desperately tried to clear her mind.

Edward would never let on that he saw her thoughts. He liked it. It had been a while since he'd seen any thoughts like that – well, directed to him anyway.

He cleared the smug smile from his face before he turned and held out the glass to her, which made her walk towards him to receive it.

"Thanks." She smiled taking a sip, flitting her gaze from his beautiful golden eyes to random areas around the kitchen, so it didn't look like she was transfixed on them.

It was only then that Edward really paid attention to her eyes aside from the changing colour. For that split second, he was lost in her gaze. Every time she looked away, he yearned to see them closer. They were beautiful.

_As was she. _

Mari sensed he was warming to her, but she didn't want to push it. This seemed like a good start, and at least they had spoken to each other now and broken the ice.

Suddenly, Edward was angry at himself for letting his thoughts wander in unchartered territory. It was too soon. How dare he even think about her in that way. Setting his own glass down on the counter, he barked at her in a tone that startled her. "Just remember to wash it after you're done!"

Her heart sank along with her smile with his sudden change of feeling as he stormed from the room. _Had she pushed it too fast? Too far?_

Feeling his uneasiness swirl around her as his scent breezed past after him, Mari remembered what Carlisle and Esme had told her: all the things about his mate Bella, the beautiful one she had seen before, and their half-immortal daughter Renesmee. She had never known animal feeders existed. To Mari, it went against her very being and morals. Or the ones she'd been told of anyway.

She remembered that night, the evening she had been turned by a vampire named Michael. After the pain had subsided, he had presented her with her first meal. He'd told her it was the best thing ever, feeding on humans. The warm red nectar, the rich full bodied sap that made them strong … she was now more resilient than any living thing. But there was something that bothered her regardless. It just seemed ... wrong ... to her somehow. That very thought had been confirmed when he killed that beautiful immortal with the strange eyes, very different from their own. She now knew that was Bella, Edward's Bella.

When she had asked Michael why they were different, he'd told her about a small group of immortals who fed on animal blood instead of human. But he'd been quick to tell her this made them weak, especially against human feeders like themselves. He proved his reasoning by reiterating that there was only one clan who lived that way. 'Human feeders outnumber them tenfold,' he'd said. Of course she'd taken his word, but uneasy thoughts still lingered in her mind.

But when the group of 'yellows' returned that night in the forest as she stayed hidden, seeing their strength against the 'reds' confirmed her suspicions: everything Michael had told her was a lie. The 'yellows' were very strong indeed and as she hid in the cove, she prayed they wouldn't find her - she wasn't ready to die yet. When Carlisle had reached out his hand, she felt immediate calm in taking it, knowing immediately where her path would lead. She then knew she wanted to be a 'yellow'.

Animal blood had tasted strange at first, not unpleasant, just ... different. She was positive this was the way she wanted to live her life. Her urge for human blood soon faded and now the stronger, more pungent animal type warmed her stomach. She knew straight away Renesmee would be safe in her presence. She never wanted to kill a human being again and she already thought of her as a sister. She understood the reason everyone had yet to allow Renesmee into the house since that first night. Although she wished Renesmee could keep her company as she spent much time alone, she was willing to wait and make sure everyone trusted her.

Or almost everyone.

Edward's uncertainty was wearing off as each day passed, and she wished the reason for his hesitance was due to her eye colour. Hopefully then he could finally let his guard down. All he needed was time.

And time was something they all had in abundance.

.

Finally, the evening of the party arrived and the family spent the afternoon decorating the house. Tiny lights outlined the doorways and Alice had made a birthday banner for Mari, which hung above the mantle. Balloons finished off the corners of the rooms and garlands bound the banisters on the stairs. Small posies of red and white flowers were dotted around, permeating their floral fragrance into the air. Soft flickers radiated from the church candles that lined the walls.

It was a sight to behold.

Edward stayed with Renesmee the entire time after her arrival, and although he was warming to Mari, he had to remain protective. Jacob was there, of course, and had come with news that Sam's recent injuries were not healing too well. In his mind, he wasn't able to be as strong as a leader should be. He had decided it was finally time he stood down from being Alfa. The rest of the Pack had voted and decided Jacob would lead now. He had all the makings of a strong and loyal Alfa. It was yet another reason to celebrate.

"Ahhhh, well done! I see you've found a shirt?" Edward teased Jacob.

"Yeah," he said, looking down and running a hand over at his neatly pressed, cream-coloured shirt. "I do get dressed sometimes at home when I'm not pinned to the bed!" He teased Edward back with a grin. He loved winding him up about being his daughter's mate. Edward may have won Bella's heart, but Jacob relished in the fact he'd won Renesmee's body.

_Damn you, Jacob!_ Edward recoiled at the thought and shook his head.

There were just some things a father should never know.

"Jake, stop teasing him!" Renesmee chuckled.

"He started it!" Jacob smirked childishly.

"And now … I'm ending it!" Edward pounced on him playfully. Well, as playful as a werewolf and vampire could be anyway.

"You two ... Honestly! Stop! You're gonna break something! Grandma will get mad!" Renesmee laughed, feeling happy that her mate and father were actually getting along for once.

The mood took a sudden turn as Mari entered the room. Both Jacob and Edward froze in mid-huddle as Edward had Jacob in a headlock. Edward's protective instinct took priority again and he was quick to be by his daughter's side.

"Dad! It's fine." Renesmee held up a hand to reassure him.

Jacob sneered but remained across the room.

"Um … I ... just wanted to formally introduce myself to the both of you," Mari said quietly, looking from Renesmee to Jacob. She first walked to Jacob, showing him she had no intentions of harming his mate. She held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Mari."

Jacob shook it politely and muttered "Jacob," as his nose instantly smelled her unique scent. It wasn't as unpleasant as he remembered from before; it was slightly sweeter.

"I won't harm her," she said softly, knowing he was inhaling her scent. Next she turned and walked carefully towards Renesmee and Edward. From a good distance, she held out her hand and smiled at the beautiful young woman in front of her who definitely resembled both her parents. "Hi."

It was exceedingly difficult for to Edward to step aside as Renesmee walked towards Mari. But he did it because he'd read her mind.

Renesmee stopped in front of her and within a split second she threw her arms around Mari's neck. Jacob took one leap to be by her side. Edward was not even a half-second behind him.

To all of their relief, it went well. Mari smiled at Edward as he bore his dark, cautious eyes into hers. She curled her arms gently around Renesmee's waist and mouthed to him, "It's okay...I promise. Read me."

Carlisle entered the room and watched the tender moment. He remembered the first time he'd held Mari's quivering hand in Trymed Forest. She was an innocent newborn who could be changed with the right amount of support. Just as he'd predicted, that moment had finally arrived. He smiled and pointed towards the other room. "Drinks are now being served in the kitchen!"

Mari pulled away and retreated backwards a few steps before turning to exit the room as a sign of submission.

Jacob blew out a long-held breath and raised his eyebrows in relief and Edward's eyes returned to yellow. Renesmee grinned at them both. "See? I told you guys she's fine."

.

.

**A/N: Welcome Back! ****I'm sure you all welcomed Mari to the Cullen Family. And what better way to do it then with a party?**

**Much Love to all those still with me. I appreciate the Reviews I have received so far. Keep them coming!**

**Ongoing Love and Cupcakes to ThisIsReallyHappening. My wonderful Beta, who sees the 'dead people' in my jumbled words.**

**Who's up for Chapter 5? Lead on McDuff...**

**DeathToBeReborn**


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth

_**Chapter 5 - Truth**_

The party evening went well. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed themselves. They played the music loud and all their spirits were high.

Turns out Emmett was a fantastic break dancer. Rosalie stood back, watching in awe as he broke the beat and nailed every move. She loved her 'monkey man'. Alice and Jasper danced to the more classical numbers. Renesmee watched teary eyed at what the expressive steps portrayed as they swirled around the living room.

Edward laughed when Renesmee attempted to get Jacob up to mirror Alice and Jasper's steps. He wasn't the daintiest being in human form, and Jacob's embarrassment only fueled Edward's delight. He loved seeing Jacob squirm.

Carlisle and Esme danced elegantly, too. They also rocked some great disco moves. Seeing as they had been through many dance crazes in all their 300 years, they knew them all very well.

Mari remained withdrawn as she sat quietly just watching them all, observing their family bond. It was a bond she hardly even remembered having, if indeed she'd had one at all. But all that mattered to her now was her future. They seemed like a perfect family to pick, if she'd had the chance to ever pick one. At one point, she entered the kitchen to replenish her glass and Edward joined her.

His face was bright and his broad smile revealed his teeth, yet another striking feature Mari quickly grew fond of. The other was his laugh. She'd been watching him too during the evening and she saw that he'd looked his most happiest she'd seen yet, while he was relaxing with his family around him.

It was shocking- Edward Cullen was having fun.

"Great party!" she smiled, pouring herself a glass of nectar.

"Yep! There's no party like a Cullen party!" he replied, nodding and grabbed a fresh glass from the cupboard.

"Thank you for being so gracious. You know, for allowing me to join your family." Mari passed him the large bottle of nectar.

"No problem." Edward filled his own glass to the brim. "And thank you for not eating my daughter!" They both knew he'd said it in jest and they both tittered, their chuckles filling the air.

"She's beautiful, Edward. Renessme, I mean." Mari said softly.

"Yes...I know..." He wistfully glanced to the other room at his daughter as she danced with Rosalie to a club tune that played. "...Something she didn't get from me. She inherited that from her mother." His glance now tapered to his glass as he swirled the thick crimson liquid around in it.

"I'm truly sorry about your wife." Mari finally breathed the words she'd been wanting to say and her condolences were gratefully received.

"Thanks," he said, with a painful look in his eye.

"I ...errr...didn't know wolves could Foxtrot!" She motioned to Jacob, successfully lightening the mood.

With a chuckle, Edward replied, "Nope! Neither did I! Did you see his face? I hope Alice got a great shot of it with her camera."

"He didn't look best pleased." Mari agreed as she sipped her drink delicately.

"That will be one for his Bachelor party!" Edward winked. After a small awkward silence Edward held out his glass to toast.

"Happy Birthday, Mari." With a small smile and a clink of their glasses, she realized they had finally made signficant progress.

"Thanks!" As they rejoined the party, Mari felt extremely humbled at her new family's kindness on her first birthday as a reborn.

Renesmee couldn't help but notice her father's feelings of warmth towards Mari that evening. She'd seen them chatting in the kitchen and had spoken to Alice about it a little later on. Alice confirmed Renesmee's thoughts and stated she had seen the vision -the vision that they'd all hoped would happen. Of course, Alice wouldn't go into detail about what she'd seen, but she didn't really need to. Renesmee guessed exactly what Alice had seen. They, and the whole family, were exactly on the same page.

Renesmee loved her mother dearly and she could never or would ever be replaced. But it was time for her father to move on and find some happiness in his life. He'd bore his grief, he'd carried his guilt, and he'd revenged her mother's murderer. Now he needed joy in his life, and she knew without a doubt, her mother would have agreed.

.

.

.

The next day, Mari sat alone watching TV in the lounge, flipping aimlessly through the channels. She finally settled on a soap opera as Edward joined her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Hi," he said turning his head slightly to one side with a slight smirk knowing exactly what his presence did to her nerve. He'd felt it every time he got near her. 

"Hi." She greeted him calmly, but refused to turn her head. She tried desperately to not quiver because he was so close in proximity to her now. But it was obvious by her thoughts she gave away that she wasn't thinking about the program that played.

"Ok..." Edward began "We both know where this is going, right?" 

"Yes ...We do," she said, not daring to take her eyes from the screen. Yes, _now _she was shaking. She briefly closed her eyes to redeem her calm, before returning them to the pictures on the screen. 

"I just..." Edward paused, unable to say the words. _He needed time. _Somehow, Mari knew exactly what he was thinking and held up a hand to finish his statement for him. 

"Edward, I know. I'm in no rush." Mari broke her gaze to stare at her hands instead. She intertwined her fingers, moving them around each other nervously. "We have a lifetime to wait."

"Thanks," he said, smiling again. "Thank you for being patient."

This time, she turned her body fully to face him. With courage and a soothing voice, she replied. "It's fine." 

"You look like her you know?" Edward shocked himself as the words left his mouth. 

Not sure what to say at his confession, Mari shook her head slowly and looked deep into his glistening yellow eyes. "I'm not trying to replace Bella, Edward. I know what she means to you."

If he'd had a heart, it would have skipped a beat as she said his name. _Why did that always happen?_

Regaining some composure, his words filtered out softly. "I know you're not … I just wanted to say, I don't have any bad feelings at where you came from. I know it's not what you wanted." 

"It wasn't Edward, trust me! I knew... It felt so wrong! That's why I wanted to leave. And when he..." Mari stopped herself, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he was already.

"I will never forget Bella," Edward replied, his eyes glazing wistfully at his wedding band. He twisted it around, the gold glimmering from the sun in the window. "She was my world, you know? We had planned this life, a life that meant forever. And when she finally… After I nearly lost her so many times, and then that bastard…"

Edward could feel himself breaking down and he looked away to regain his composure. This wasn't about Bella's death, it was about her life. He had to hold on to the good he remembered and not the last bitter memories that kept him awake at night.

"I wouldn't want you to forget her," Mari whispered, feeling one of our own tears betray her. "I know what she meant to you. And the ring doesn't bother me, at all. I heard what you just thought. It's yours and you should keep it on."

"I need to let go, Mari. One day…" Edward held the ring between his finger and thumb, ready to get rid of the band that represented both Bella and his past. Before the ring reached his knuckle, Mari stopped him, covering his hand with her own.

"Today is not that day." Her words were soft and she meant them.

Her hand lingered on top of his just long enough for him to feel the strange pull from deep inside which he'd only felt once before - the day he met Bella.

She pulled it away gently, feeling the jolting vibration as well. Her withdrawal left him reeling inside.

"Woah!" He excaimed aloud, jerking his hand toward himself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't touch you." Mari stood quickly and paced across the room, away from his personal space, half to retreat and half to regain her composure once more.

"No, Mari. It wasn't bad. It was..." His eyes finished his sentence as they met Mari's and he stood up, reaching out for her. 

Mari held her hands to herself and she needed to flee. The feelings were too overwhelming. They buzzed throughout the room, electrocuting them both with a sensation neither were ready for. Feeling her shyness return she muttered "Like I said, I'll wait." And she fled before, he could say a thing.

Still openmouthed he breathed in her scent as the breeze brushed past. _Was this it? Was he finally letting Bella go?_

He wasn't sure, but something was changing.

And for once, the change felt good and it was enough to make him smile._  
><em>

From the kitchen, Renesmee felt a sudden pull to go to her father in the living room. She said nothing as Mari swiftly bumped past her and ran down the hall. But Mari's sudden disappearance worried her to the core. "Dad, are you all right? I saw Mari rush out and I felt confused signals from you both. I thought you two were getting along?"

Sitting back down onto the sofa, Edward shook his head to clear it. "Er...I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. Mari's okay, too. We just had a chat that's all."

"You promise? I really worry about you Dad. I worry about you both." Renesmee sat next to him and shoulder bumped him playfully.

"Ahh...Don't worry about us, and the only thing that bothers me is that mutt you are shacked up with!" Edward squinted and glanced out of the room "Where was Jacob anyway?" 

"He's upstairs, I think, and he's not a mutt! Well not in the bedro-" A smile adorned her face as she sat beside him.

"No, no, no!" Edward waved his hands in front of his face, desperately trying not to see her thoughts. "Don't even think things like that!"

"I'll try not to," she giggled.

"Well, try harder!" Her thoughts made him wince sometimes. 

"I'm glad you like her, Dad. Mari is lovely." Renesmee placed her small hand on his knee. 

"That's another thing I hate about being like this - there are no secrets!" he smirked. 

"There are no need for secrets. It's not wrong to like someone new, you know? We know Mom will never truly die, but if you're waiting for my permission Dad, you have it." She nudged his shoulder again, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I wasn't, but thank you." Leaning in closely, Edward placed a single soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

.

The feelings Mari had felt from Edward that day made her a little scared. She worried if she pushed him too hard, if she'd inadvertently pushed him away further.

So, she kept out of his way. She had to wait till he came to her. At least it would be on his terms then -his decision.

Three days later, that time finally came by means of a small knock on Mari's door. She'd been reading and she felt her stomach lurch, creating small knots that twisted enough to make her sick. Knowing who it was, of course, she felt like a teenager again. She quickly stood and smoothed down her hair and clothes.

"Come in!" she called out, desperately trying to not sound too overly keen. 

The door opened with a creak. It was as if it happened in slow motion. There stood Edward, leaning against the door frame. She gazed at the blue checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the white tee that peeked underneath. He wore dark black jeans that made her mouth fall open before she could control herself. The thoughts going through her mind were going be hard to hide.

Quickly realizing she was gaping, she snapped herself out of it by shaking her head and said the first thing that came into her head. "Work that bad, huh?" 

_Was it even possible for a vampire to blush?_ Edward was unsure, but he ignored her filthy thoughts.

"Er, yeah. May I come in?" He asked to enter her room in his head. 

"Of course." Mari nervously gestured him forward. Edward had never set foot in her room since she'd arrived. This had been her sanctuary, her place to keep her thoughts away from Edward Cullen.

Inside, she ached to feel his hands touch hers again. The pull she got from him was addictive. A drug. She wanted his hands on her, to hold her in his arms ... to kiss her lips.

And boy, did he know it. It was with only sheer restraint that they had not succumbed yet. But it was getting harder each time he saw her. In more ways than one.

"I like what you've done in here." Edward glanced around her room putting their thoughts to one side for a moment. It reminded him of his room many years ago, back in Forks. Full length windows made a light airy room, a tall bookshelf lined one wall and a large easy chair sat facing out with a view over the nearby forest. A small table hosted her stereo, while underneath were stacked all her music CDs.

"Thanks, I like to read and the music takes my mind off... things" she said honestly. 

Feeling she was referring to her past, Edward sympathized. "I guess we both still have demons we will carry for a while?"

"Hmmm," she agreed wistfully.

Mari felt nervous and her foot tapped anxiously. _Why was she nervous?_ Vampires didn't get nervous! At least she _thought_ they didn't. Edward had a way of making her question everything she once knew.

"What you reading?" he said, pointing at her book face down on the chair.

"Oh, um…" Mari bent down to pick up the book, held it up to show him the cover and shrugged. "_The Merchant of Venice_."

Edward stepped closer and his musky scent now danced in her nostrils. She held her breath to stop herself from being so overwhelmed. Bending to place the book back onto the chair, she peeked through the wisps of her hair at his smile.

"Great choice!" he nodded. "One of my favourites."

Mari stood again but couldn't help but stare at Edward's form.

The way he slotted one hand in his pocket, alienating a thumb, and leaving it hooked outside his jeans.

His pale muscular arm encasing his venom filled vein tunnels.

His broad shoulders which hung his checkered shirt insinuating his powerful chest.

His tight stomach, which was wrapped tightly inside the white cotton fabric.

His long strong legs that she yearned to wrap around her.

It was all too much.

That magnetic pull was immense.

Mari felt Edward respond to her thoughts, and she didn't know how much longer she could resist.

_She didn't know if she wanted to._

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: It's Happeeeennnnnnning! I fink he likes her.**__****_

_**If you are still reading, I must be doing something right. Thank you for sticking with me. It means a lot.**__****_

_**As Always...many, many, many thanks to ThisIsReallyHappening. Best BETA out there. IMO ;o) Loves Ya x**__****_

_**Wonder what Edward's reaction will be? To find out, read on...Chapter 6 then?**__****_

_**DeathToBeReborn**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbyes

_**Chapter 6 - Goodbyes**_

"Did you know your eyes have changed?" Edward couldn't help but stare. They were enchanting. Her eyes were now a deep pumpkin russet, like burning bonfires on a cold winter night. They even sparkled too in certain light too.

"Have they? I ... I don't do mirrors." His statement snapped her from her engaging trance. "It reminds me of how evil I was ...what I became..."

He stopped her midsentence. "That wasn't the real you, Mari." He knew she hated her past self.

Her thoughts now changed, back to the person she had once been. "The people I slaughtered, with each and every one I cried, Edward. I knew somehow it was wrong, but I didn't know why I felt that way. I mean everyone knows that vampires kill for human blood. Every part of my body rebelled against knowledge. Then the need to feed would overpower my doubt again. I was so confused." The sparkle in her face was dulled by the hurtful memories of her past.

"I know that feeling. Soon after Carlisle found me, I rebelled. I thought I could handle the cravings, but one led to another and I just couldn't stop myself. It was like a drug ... the thirst I'd felt, bound me to kill again and again. My only justification? I could look a human in the eye and tell myself that this one is a murderer. Or that one there is a rapist. This one … this one deserves it because he's a monster or a thief… "

Edward walked closer to Mari and moved her book so he could sit down in her chair. Replacing her bookmark, he closed it and placed it onto the small table beside him. Leaning forward, he rested his chin in his hands, steadied his elbows on his knees and continued.

"Some say the people I killed, Mari, their death was warranted. But I look back and think, no one deserves to die like that. Not even monsters. That's why I fought my thirst with all my worth. I'd realized I didn't want to be that evil _thing_ anymore. Carlisle had been right. He saved me all over again and I'll never forget that." Edward grimaced as he remembered all too well the hate and disgust he'd felt for himself.

"But they were bad people, Edward. The people I killed were normal everyday women and even children. I didn't care. I didn't even try." Mari covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees on the floor.

A wave of hate soared through his body from the pit of his stomach as she said 'children.'

And Mari had felt it. She felt judged. And rightly so.

"I know," she nodded sadly. "I hated myself as much as you do now - I still do. I really don't deserve to be welcomed as much as I've been." Tears stung her eyes like razors, but she didn't expect empathy from Edward. Her pain was her punishment for those years of pure evilness she had been born into.

"You were newly reborn. All those in this family have done things we have regretted." Edward stood and paced four strides away from her, suddenly feeling he needed a little distance.

Mari saw it in her mind, a young woman cowering in a corner with the depiction of pure fear in her eyes. She had indeed seen as Edward's eyes had seen more than 90 human years earlier. She then saw that beautiful woman, who she now knew had been his wife Bella. She felt his angst and terrible fear of hurting her. She'd worked it out, she'd been human when he'd fallen for her. 

"That's why you resisted her. Bella, I mean. You resisted because she was still human," she said, looking up at this beautiful tortured man. His pain clung to his skin like the sunlight's diamond shimmer. Solemnly, he nodded.

"You are incredibly strong, Edward. It takes some strength to do that; it couldn't have been easy for you. I, on the other hand, took the easy way out." Mari stood on her feet and walked to her window, peering out into claustrophobic woodland.

"Not strong enough to save her, was I?" He spoke so softly, she wasn't even sure he'd said it aloud.

Not breaking her stare from the woods, she replied, "It wasn't a match of strengths. It was more a battle of speed. Michael was just faster on that particular night..."

Immediately, she regretted uttering his name. She spun around, horrified of her words.

"Don't!" Edward recoiled, repulsed at her mere presence. It angered him at the sheer mention of his name.

"Edward! I'm sorry ... Edward!"

With the slam of the door behind him, he was gone.

.

.

.

"His pain is still very raw." Esme sympathized as they sat on small stools out the back of the house the next daylight. They drained chickens of their fluids into buckets to bottle up.

Mari knew that. "I know ... I just didn't think. I should have realized that before I spoke." 

"He's not mad at you, he's mad at Michael. We can all see the fondness he has for you Mari, but you have to understand he made promises to Bella he never expected would break. She was a huge part of his life for many years. When you wait a hundred years for someone and somebody rips them away in seconds, it's going to hurt. He feels he's betraying her by letting her go."

"I know that. I'm willing to wait for as long as he needs. It seems whenever I open my mouth I say the wrong thing. I feel like when he looks at me, he doesn't see me, Esme. He sees Michael. Everything about Michael angers me, too. He molded me into something I wasn't comfortable with; something I knew didn't feel right. Maybe Edward will never see me. Maybe I shouldn't be here. If it's confusing him..." Mari stopped and looked at Esme.

"Maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he does need you ... he does. It just may take a little more time than we thought." Esme smiled fondly at Mari. "Just be patient."

.

Now that her eyes had fully changed, Mari felt more confident to leave the confines of the house. It started as little walks into the woods and progressed further into town.

She wanted to earn her keep as much as they all did.

The boat business was soaring now as summer was fast approaching, but she wanted to stay clear of Edward for a while. Being near each other wasn't going to be comfortable for either of them right now. She hated that she'd upset him by her thoughtless words.

She often drove into the town to buy a newspaper in order to search for work, but Grangefield was so small, jobs were hard to come by. She tried anywhere and everywhere she could. The only jobs available required skills and experience – none of which she had. She'd resigned herself that working with the Cullens was going to be the only way.

.

It had been a human week since Edward had last spoken to her. It was an extremely long time for vampires who couldn't escape with sleep. Mari hunted with Rosalie and Emmett and they had all been very welcoming to her, but she seemed to bond with Rosalie the best. Mari considered her a good friend now, so it seemed sensible to hunt with her as often as she could.

One particular night as they'd finished their feed, Edward appeared looking pensive. It was if he needed to get something off his mind.

A single glance from Edward to Rosalie and Emmett and they got the hint. With a glance of support for Mari, they headed for home.

"I'm not angry with you, Mari," Edward started, trying to break the silence.

After a small pause, she answered. "Esme explained it all to me. I meant no harm Edward, please believe me."

With desperation in her voice, she walked toward him where he stood with his strong arms crossed. He was dressed elegantly as always in his black jeans, white t-shirt, and a navy shirt thrown over top. She placed her hand on his top arm, causing him to hitch his non-existent breath.

Forcing himself to control his thoughts, he wavered. "I do, I do believe you..."

_Why, when she touched him, did he have a yearning desire to hold her...to kiss her mouth? _

"Look, I came here to ... to..."

_What had he come here to do?_ "I-I want to..." There was no need for words now; she already knew.

"I want to, too..." Mari dropped her hand to her side and her face to the floor. "But…"

"God damn it…" He exhaled out a long breath and stepped closer. Lifting her chin with a finger and thumb, he kissed her.

.

.  
>That powerful, magnetic pull built up inside him again. It was almost verging on painful this time. His eyes closed and he squeezed them tight as thousands of voices and memories flooded his mind all at once. Some were his, some were Mari's. Time stood still as their worlds collided and the onslaught showed no mercy, until the sensitive skin on both their lips broke apart.<p>

Stunned by the moment, they searched each other's eyes. _Had they both felt it?_

The drug of their love pulled them in once more.

Moving both hands on either side of her face, she now smiled. She had felt it too.

Edward ached for that feeling again. This time as the pressure increased on their pursued union, the searing voices seemed to fade. Passion and lust took over, leaving them panting as they broke again once more.

.

.  
>Back home, Alice stood up unexpectedly and gasped. Jasper jumped up in shock, rushing to be a pillar of support by her side.<p>

"Alice? What's wrong?"

She smiled, staring ahead. "He's done it!"

Jasper looked in confusion towards Alice's sudden excitement. "Who's done what?"

Each member of the family now exchanged puzzled looks.

"Edward," she squealed, smiling knowingly towards Jasper. "He said goodbye to Bella."

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwww. Happy Christmas Everyone! A Seasonal treat for you all xxx**__****_

_**Thank you all for sticking around. It was the free grub, wasn't it? You're all welcome back to mine, but save some Cupcakes for my Beta. She gets cranky otherwise. ;o)**__****_

_**ThisIsReallyHappening...Love you more than a thousand Cupcakes. xxxxx**__****_

_**Chapter 7 anyone?**__****_

_**DeathToBeReborn**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Promises

_**Chapter 7 - Promises**_

Edward's senses tingled as he felt immediately that Alice had seen the kiss he and Mari had shared. He guessed their budding relationship wasn't going to be as closely guarded as it had been with Bella. Considering that Mari's gift wasn't a shield. Nobody was even sure what hers was yet, not even Mari herself.

Mari and Edward chatted for a while before they returned home.

"This is strange, huh?" Mari smiled, hugging her knees as they both sat on a huge rock looking out over the dense forest. Mountain peaks disappeared up into the thick white clouds, piercing them like fangs through skin.

"Yeah, it's like it's out of our control, like fate is leading us ... Gees that sounds corny!" The corner of Edward's mouth raised briefly before he pulled his lips back over his teeth smiling, baring his pearly white teeth.

"It does, but I understand exactly what you mean." Mari turned to see him grinning and it stirred feelings within her that made her blush.

Leaning back on his elbows, he drew up one knee as the sun peaked through a small break in the cloud. Stunned by his shimmer, Mari couldn't stop herself from staring as it was brighter than she'd ever seen before. Every inch of his visible skin shone like diamonds - diamonds wrapped in a charcoal shirt and black figure hugging jeans. Edward grew a little embarrassed by her gaze.

"Um, you're staring again!" That shy grin re-appeared, breaking Mari's gaze from his crotch.

"Oh!" Mortified, she whisked her head the opposite way. "It's your shimmer, sorry. I can't help it!"

"I'm glad my appearance amuses you," he chuckled.

Turning back, she replied, "It doesn't amuse me, it astounds me! You're just … amazing." She flashed her eyes over him again, spellbound by his sparkle.

"It's not just me, you glitter as well you know. You're doing it now." Edward's voice was soft as he nodded at her own glimmer that reflected off of his dark shirt.

Looking down at her own bare arms, her shine disappeared in front of her eyes as the sun hid behind another cloud.

"Well you were!" Edward chuckled.

"It's still not as lovely as yours."

"Ok, that's my quota of compliments for today. I'm amazing, I know!" Edward threw his hands up dramatically, as if he were exhausted by all of Mari's flattering words. They both tittered with smiles stretched across their face.

"Well, what do we talk about then?" She turned over on to her stomach and bent up her knees crossing them at the ankle.

"What do you want to know? I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 116 years old and I scrub boats for a living."

"Tell me about Bella – if you want to that is." She wanted to know all about her, how they met, and their life together. She was curious as to what made Edward who he was.

His eyes glazed over as he started to relive some of his memories. "I don't mind; talking about it is healthy, right?"

Mari nodded, happy he was finally able to share memories of Bella without being upset.

"Well, we met in high school, back in Forks. Bella moved there to live with her father mid-term, so she stuck out like a sore thumb. That and she drove this God-awful battered red truck." Edward laughed, remembering how much she'd loved that piece of junk.

"Did you two meet in class, or through friends?" Mari craved to know details and she loved how he beamed with pride when he thought of her.

Edward pushed himself back up to sit, dropping his raised knee to the side and played with a blade of grass he'd picked.

"She joined my biology class. God, I remember when she came through the door, the cooling fan blew her scent right at me. It drove me insane! It brought out the monster in me, I just wanted to kill her so bad!" Edward shivered at the memory and continued. "Anyway, I had the worst, or best you could say, stroke of luck. The only seat left available was the one next to me. Humans had always kept their distance from me, so that seat was never occupied. I guess they had their own instincts."

"How did you resist?" Mari's curiosity grew with every tidbit of information he shared.

He chuckled again. "I don't know. I fought it with all my might till the end of class and I went straight to the office and tried to switch classes. They told me I couldn't, that they were all full. I had to suck it up and deal. I coped by staying away for a few days and spoke to Dad about it."

"And what did he say?"

"He just said I had to get used to it." Edward's eyes now lifted to look out over the horizon. "That I had to tolerate it like I tolerated everybody else. So that's what I did. I started chatting to her to be polite and somehow, I just knew she was different." Lifting his knee again, he drew in close to his body and leaned his arm on it.

"So how did she find out you were a vampire?"

"She figured it out." Edward's lips lifted into a half-grin, thinking about the day Bella and he talked in the woods.

"Wow! And she never ran for the hills?" Mari pushed herself up to sit next to him again.

"Nope!" He insinuated the 'P' "She said she trusted me."

"My God!" Mari was astonished that a human was so capable of not being frightened. No wonder Edward held her in such a high regard. Bella was indeed different.

"We started courting and she met the family. She fit into my life perfectly, but I will say she tried to get herself killed many times!" he smirked again.

"The Volturi?"

"Among others, yeah."

"And Renesmee came before you changed her?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Edward tilted his head to one side, intrigued at her inquisitiveness.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's none of my bus-" Mari shook her head slowly, apologetic for nosiness.

"No, I don't mind talking about it. It's nice to speak of her, actually. It's like everyone's afraid to mention her name. In case I crack, you know?"

"No pressure." Mari placed a hand on his arm, lending him her support.

"She begged me to turn her really early in the relationship; she was petrified of growing old. She was scared I wouldn't love her when she aged. From the moment I fell for her, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. So the last thing I ever wanted was to steal her soul and damn her to Hell. She was far too precious for that. But, being as stubborn as she was, she just wouldn't drop it. So to keep her quiet I said the only condition of me turning her would be if she married me. Hopefully she would then give up for a few years. I figured I could always get Jasper to change her state of mind, but we never got that far. Children, on the other hand, wasn't on our agenda at all! We assumed it wasn't possible."

"So Jasper can change minds?"

"He can control mindset so you'd agree to anything without even realizing it."

She nodded, piecing it all together. "So, then what? You married Bella in human form?"

This information astounded her. It was a risk, and a dangerous one at that. "Did her family know?"

"Yes, she was still human and No, her family didn't know. How could they!? But we married and then little Renesmee appeared extremely shortly after." He sighed loudly. "We didn't know it was even possible and we definitely learned the hard way. I wasn't for it at all at first. I mean, the pregnancy was literally killing her. I couldn't even consider it to be a child. I thought it was a monster, like I was. I wanted it out! I couldn't love something that had killed her to just stay alive ... But one day, I heard Renesmee's thoughts while she was still inside the womb. I knew our baby was good, like Bella. She didn't mean to hurt Bella, she just needed nutrition to grow. And Boy did she grow, at an astounding rate. She was born just a month after conception." Edward smiled again as he remembered Renesmee's first cry as he'd cradled her in his arms.

"How the heck did Bella survive the birth?"

"She didn't." He winced as a rush of pain flashed over him and turned his head to face her. "She kept bleeding and bleeding…"

"So you bit her," Mari guessed quietly, putting all of the pieces together. Their story was truly unbelievable. It all slotted into place now. A sorrowful tear trickled down Mari's cheek.

"Yes. I knew I had to get the baby out, before I could turn her. I also knew she only had a very slim chance of turning. Carlisle explained it all to us. Death is the only condition that venom cannot work on. I injected my venom straight to her heart before it stopped beating. She took three long days to be reborn."

"And Jacob? When did he get involved?" Jacob's connection to the Cullen's confused her greatly.

Edward laughed without humor, dropping his knee down to lay on his side. "Ah, Jacob!"

"How does a wolf get involved with a vampire clan? I thought that was forbidden?"

Edward sighed and continued. "Jacob was a childhood friend of Bella's. He didn't phase till much later on. He fought for Bella tooth and claw. He tried his best to win her heart. But..."

"He didn't win."

"No. It turned out his pull towards Bella was in fact for Renesmee all along. He imprinted on her shortly after her birth."

"Woah! Bet that pleased you!"

"It was weird, at first. But I knew the wolves couldn't touch her if a wolf imprints. I, strangely enough, took it better than Bella did." Edward laughed, remembering Bella kicking Jacob's ass outside of their old house.

"So how does it work? Will Renesmee continue to age?"

"No, we found a family in Brazil who have identical circumstances. They informed us the son matured at 17 years."

"So she will stop aging at 17?"

"Yes. It's still unknown of wolves can be turned," he smirked.

"I get the impression you don't really care."

"Well, he's good for her at the moment. What will be will be…"

"You are a wonderful person, Edward Cullen, and an even amazing father!" Her voice was soft.

"She's all I have left of Bella. I'm so lucky to have her..." Edward looked into Mari's eyes. "...and now I have you too."

.

.

Inevitably, Edward and Mari took things very slowly. Edward remained a true gentleman and controlled his urges, just as he had done while courting Bella. Being born in an era where sex before marriage was forbidden, it could not be forgotten. Not even for the immortals of that time.

.

Daylight by daylight, they grew closer and it wasn't long before the tension in the household was forgotten and the laughter returned. One dusk, they lay out on the veranda loungers overlooking the forest, drinking their favourite tipple of lamb's blood while the family were out on a hunt.

"I don't think I've officially thanked you all for taking me in," Mari sighed.

"I don't think you need to." Edward turned his head towards her with smiling eyes.

"Well, I am grateful." She say appreciatively, turning to face him.

"We know. I'm grateful too, despite the first misgivings." His face lit up as the late sun broke through the trees.

"I tried to tell you. I would never harm her." She looked back out at the view.

"I know you did. What can I say? I'm just a stubborn vampire." This made them both titter.

"Don't I know it!" Mari quipped, picking up her glass to sip the sweet nectar.

Edward swung round his legs and dropped to his knees and crawled over to her lounger. "I'm nothing if not traditional." He smirked and his beautiful eyes sparkled. Now that he was only a foot away, she could see him sparkle. 

"You are positively stunning." She was lost in his aura again.

"I know, it's my favourite trait!" He shrugged and chortled aloud.

"Along with self-adoration it seems?" Mari placed her glass back down on the decked floor.

Pushing himself up, Edward perched on the side of her lounger. As he moved close, the pull inside her heightened. His mouth fell open, inviting her inside. Lifting her right hand, she ran it through his tousled hair, letting it rest on his left cheek.

"Edward..." she began, but he silenced her.

"Shh, don't speak." His eyes took in every micro-pore of her face. He moved a ringlet of her hair from its place to expose her neck.

"You are so beautiful Mari," he said slowly in a low soft voice only he knew how. "So ...beautiful"

His face inches from her own, the hunger between them grew. The pull inside them both was at breaking point.

The kiss came. And as a tear trickled down her pale face, he wiped it away without even opening his eyes. He knew it was a tear of happiness and as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible. She'd found her Edward.

.

.

.

"Edward! Edward!" Esme called to him from downstairs. 

Edward was still smiling to himself remembering those moments the dusk before as he sat listening to music in his room. Mari and the rest of the family were out at work. Esme had just come home.

"Edward!" She called again snapping Edward out of his trance. He raised from his armchair and went to face Esme.

"Sorry!" He owned up, he had no choice, he knew why she was mad. He held up both hands. 

"Edward, I don't care what you get up to or where, but that decking furniture was expensive! You will do some extra hours work to pay for a replacement!" 

Still smiling, he backed out the doorway. Esme yelled after him again. "I mean it, Edward!" 

"Sorry Mom!" he called back as he closed the front door behind him.

.

.

"Yeah but, was she _really_ mad?" Mari grimaced as Edward sat on the edge of the desk at the boatyard office.

"Nah! She just wants me to buy a new one. I have to do more shifts to pay for it." Edward smirked.

"You really have to control that urge of yours Edward Cullen! Or I may have to steal your virtue?" Mari smiled back and chewed on a pen.

"Well..." He glanced down and studied his hands. "...I may have to steal yours if you keep smelling so good."

"Mr. Cullen! Are you hitting on me?" Mari swung flirtatiously in her leather-bound easy chair.

"You bet I am!" he said confidently and paused. "You done here?"

Glancing at her watch, she threw back her chair to stand. "I am now!"

After leaving a note for the others and locking up the office, they jumped in Edward's Volvo she had borrowed for work and drove up to Summit Point, where they had sat not a week before and bonded. 

The views were stunning from here and they sat huddled on their rock till the sun went down and disappeared into the sea. Edward's arms wrapped around Mari from behind as she played with a strand of her hair, curling it around her finger. He planted a kiss on the back of her long brown mane, which made her smile.

"You should arrange to meet her soon," Mari said seeing his thoughts had strayed to Renesmee. He hadn't seen her for a few days and she could tell he missed her. 

"I think I will. Missing her a bit lately," he admitted.

"Why don't you invite them over for dinner? No pun intended," she grinned.

Placing her hands on his, it was only then she realized his ring ... he'd taken it off.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll stop by there on the way home, and ... yes. It was time," he said into her hair with a smile, referring to his wedding ring. 

"Edward, you didn't need to." She rubbed her thumb lightly over the indent where the band once lay.

"Yes, I did...I wanted to."

She craned her head to look into his sparkling eyes and he silently pledged his love, with a soft kiss to her lips.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful holiday break? I'm back and a few pounds heavier. Don't stare it's rude!**__****_

_**Big squishy Cupcakes to my beautiful Beta ThisIsReallyHappening. Loves you long time xx**__****_

_**Chapter 8? after you... *holds the door open***__****_

_**DeathToBeReborn.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Release

_**Chapter 8 - Release**_

"Of course we will, Dad. We'd love to come to dinner." Renesmee said, wrapping her arms around her father.

"Shouldn't you check with Jacob first?" Edward wasn't overly bothered if Jacob couldn't come, but having Renesmee over would be great.

"Nah, he isn't doing anything on Saturday; he said so last night." She loved cuddles from her father, despite his firm cold skin.

It had taken a bit of getting used to at first, flitting from Jacob's scorching skin to her father's frozen arms, but somehow they both comforted her in different ways. They balanced each other out, making it just perfect for her mid-range temperature.

"It will be great. Grandma and Grampa will be excited to use the kitchen again. Any meal requests?" Edward placed a light kiss on top of his daughter's brunette curls.

"Um..." She puckered her brows together, deep in thought.

"How about cottage pie? I know that's one of your favourites." Mari sat cross legged on Renesmee and Jacob's sofa, watching their sweet bond.

"Great, that sounds yummy!" Renesmee's eyes lit up as she could practically taste the food in her mouth.

Seeing Renesmee's innocent expressions, Mari fought to show her sadness. She had always wanted children. This was another reason for her bitterness towards Michael - he had torn that away from her too. She had never got the chance to truly live.

Mari had spent some time a while ago chatting to Rosalie about their feelings on the painful subject.

.

.

.

_Flashback:_

Rose and Mari sat outside on the back steps leading down to the garden.

"I really didn't hate Bella. I just didn't understand her reasons for wanting to throw her life away." Rosalie tucked one of her own auburn locks behind her ear.

"I guess love makes you do many weird things," Mari said, shrugging. "Edward's enchanting. I can see her pull to him, vampire characteristics aside. His demeanor, his understanding, his patience - he's very magnetic in that way."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed, "but she was also very young and naive. Bella was made to grow up extremely fast in an extremely short space of time. Nobody her age should have to deal with what she did."

"I can imagine. I've only met the Volturi once, and they scared me stupid."

"Bella was stubborn. She stood her ground, I'll give her that much. But I wish I'd have had the choice. I didn't choose this life for myself." Rosalie's thoughts drifted to her own past and how much she herself had sacrificed.

"No neither did I." Mari sympathized with her friend.

"I watch Edward with Renesmee and I always feel a pang of jealously. I always wanted children, from a very young age."

"I feel your pain. I had dreams of growing old swinging on the bench on my old rickety front porch, bouncing the grandchildren on my knee. That's the way it supposed to be."

"Were you changed against your will too?" Mari turned her head to Rosalie, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she spoke, told her Rosalie's story wasn't as clean cut as the others had been.

"No. I was attacked by my boyfriend's gang of friends. They left me for dead, bleeding in the street. Carlisle was driving home from work and he found me. Taking pity, he took me home with him. He and Esme tried to save me, but with little improvement they decided they had no choice but to change me."

"Oh, Rose, that's awful. That's some boyfriend?!" Mari rubbed her arm supportively.

"Sometimes I thought I would have been better off dead."

Mari gasped at Rosalie's honest outburst. "No! Rose, don't ever think that."

Rosalie continued "At least I wouldn't have to live the rest of my existence without a family of my own. Every woman yearns to have babies of their own, don't they? The desire doesn't cease along with your heartbeat. It's always there." Rosalie held her hand to her chest in desperation.

"Carlisle gave you a life back Rose. Sure, maybe it wasn't the one you envisioned, but a life nonetheless. I've not known the Cullen's nearly as long as you, and I don't pretend to know them as well either, but one thing I am sure of is that would have tried their upmost to get you back, I don't think they would have decided on that course lightly."

"No, I know they tried their best. I'm content now and Emmett has been wonderful. I can't imagine waiting as long as Edward did for Bella. And in a way, they granted my wish when Renesmee came along. We all took turns cradling her so sleep. And this gave me my own time with her. But sometimes … sometimes I pretended she was mine." Rosalie's forced smile pulled on Mari's solid heart strings.

Mari reached over and embraced her. "Renesmee is extremely lucky to have so many of you looking out for her, especially you, Rose."

"She has Jacob now," Rose reminded her.

"She will still need her family around her, _especially_ where boys are involved."

And this time, they both smiled.

.

.

Renesmee's squeal brought Mari out of her thoughts and back to the present.

Edward was twirling her around like he used to do when she was smaller.

"Dad! Stop! I'm going to throw up!" Renesmee held her dizzy head, feeling quite faint. Placing her back on both her feet, Edward pulled her close.

"Aww, I've missed you Beautiful!" He gave her a controlled hug, taking care as he always did as to not squeeze her too tight and hurt her.

"Missed you too. I'm glad to see you both getting along. I've missed seeing you happy, Dad." Renesmee grinned and turned to the woman who was the reason for her father's joy. "Thank you for coming into our life, Mari."

"It was fate. I'm sure of it. The conveyor belt just stopped at the right place, that's all!"

"I'm sure glad it did." Edward agreed and joined Mari on the sofa, placing a long arm around her neck and pulling her in to kiss her stone temple.

Time was getting late and seeing that Renesmee was getting tired, they decided to head for home.

As they rose to leave, Jacob returned. The pack never usually went far, but as they knew Renesmee didn't need constant watching anymore, they did more thorough searches to flush out any unwanted newborns.

"Hey bloodsucker!" Jacob greeted Edward as he always did but in a jovial voice that evening. 

"Mutt!" Edward joked back, giving him a slight wave.

"Dad's invited us over for dinner on Saturday. That's okay, isn't it?" She looked with wide hopeful eyes toward Jacob. 

"Hmm ... as long as you're not main course ... yeah?" He grinned at Mari. 

"Jake!"

"I'm joking!" He held up both his hands. "Yes, that's fine. We have a pack hunt on Friday, but Saturday is fine."

"No trouble, I hope?" Edward said referring to the hunt, sensing a hidden agenda. 

"Not really." Jacob played down any details for Renesmee's sake. "Seth said he saw something on the news about a missing boy in Lopra. We just want to check out the area that's all." He shrugged, seemingly innocent. 

Mari heard Edward's thoughts and thought she'd lend her support. "I will come over to keep Renesmee company if you like."

When Renessmee grinned at her, she thought of an all-girls sleepover. "Maybe we can do each others nails?" 

"Oh wow! Yeah, that would be great! Please, Dad? Jacob?" Renesmee's face lit up as she looked between both men, pleading for their permission.

Jacob eyed Edward wearily. "I'm sure it's nothing. You don't need to all come. We'll be fine."

"Sometimes the thrill of a chase is good for this dead vampire's soul." Edward replied.

Renesmee was the only one in the room unaware of the thoughts being shared between everyone else. Another clan could be invading in the area, and that missing young boy could just well be the victim of their greediness.

.

As a joyful Renesmee walked Mari out to the door, Edward spoke quietly to Jacob. "Don't leave her side until we come back to sort this. You just never know what will happen." 

"You know I won't..." Jacob replied matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, Renesmee and Mari giggled outside, lounging on the porch. "I knew it would happen, you two were made for each other. I'm so happy for you both."

Mari hugged her gently and replied in her new motherly tone. "Well it's still early. We're in no rush and I'm happy that you approve. Everyone's always looking after you; it's about time someone looked after your father."

"I saw that he took his ring off. To me, that speaks volumes. He's changed so much, you know? It killed us all to see him so unhappy." She smiled weakly at Mari. 

"I didn't make him remove it, you know that right?" Mari reassured Renesmee, rubbing her arm. 

"Yes, I know. I'm fine with it honestly. We all are. After his miserable last few years it's good to see his whole aura lift again. He deserves to be happy. You both do."

Edward joined them both on the porch. "That's right, he _is_ happy."

Mari kissed Renesmee's cheek and silently made her way to the Volvo, leaving Edward to have his moment with his daughter alone. 

"I'm glad you are. I'm only happy when you're happy," Renesmee said, as he pulled her into a hug. 

"Listen ... I have something for you." Edward pulled away from the hug and took out an old battered box from his pocket. 

"Dad, that's not ..." Renesmee gasped and held a hand to her open mouth. 

"It's not what you think, I mean. Well, just open it!"

She slowly opened it and gasped again. "Dad!" 

"I wanted you to have it. I don't need it anymore and since your Mom gave it to me, it belongs to you now." His smooth white gold wedding band glistened under the incandescent porch light. 

"Dad, I can't!" She protested. 

"Yes, you can and you will," he insisted, closing the box and wrapping her warm pink hands around it. "Just don't go using it anytime soon, okay?" 

Renesmee giggled and she couldn't resist popping the box open one last time. "I promise, I won't."

.

After a mostly silent journey home, Mari broke the stale air. "That was a beautiful thing to do Edward." 

"Yeah, well I just hope she doesn't use it on him anytime soon." He stared ahead at the road as he drove through the dark woods and along the dusty track that led up to their house. 

"Your daughter's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be fine." 

"I wish I had your optimism," Edward joked and shot a smiling glance over to his new mate.

His Mari.

.

"Uh-oh! You're in trouble!" Alice said in a sing-song voice as she greeted them.

"Again?" Edward asked, rolling his eyes. Alice snickered as she led them through the adjoining lounge to the kitchen area.

Esme's rambling voice grew louder from the kitchen as they walked closer. 

"What did I do now?" He already knew it was about taking Mari out of work early. 

"You know damn well what you did! I turned up at the yard and no one was there!" Esme was beyond livid and it didn't take being a vampire to read her mind. 

"Sorry Esme, it was my fault..." Mari tried unsuccessfully to cover for Edward. 

"It's both of your faults!" Esme glared from Edward to Mari and back to Edward. "Mr. Solana tried to return Blue Bounty, and ended up dropping the keys in the letterbox. What if he had been some holiday maker? They would have run for the hills with it! Work takes priority you two! Your father and I will start taking away your cars if you continue to bunk off work ... and this goes for all of you!" She cast a pointed finger at all the youngsters one by one that were now all gathered in the room.

"Sorry Mom. I won't do it again and I'll promise to do a leaflet drop tomorrow." Edward despised doing them. Esme used leaflet drops as punishments and Edward only offered before she laid it down to butter her up. It helped bring in the business too, which could only be a good thing.  
>"Trust me, you will be. And that goes for you too, Mari. End of discussion!" With a whip of her hand, she sped off out of the room.<p>

"Ouch!" Emmett winced. 

"Shut it you! You didn't even show up today at all. Let's say I tell Esme you forgot your shift today, hmm?" Edward knew this would shut him up. 

"No! Don't. _Please_? She's already made me do a drop for being lazy last week!" Emmett's sheepish confession caused a ripple of laughter throughout the group.

"Then you owe me _big time_, bro! Guess what you'll be doing tomorrow?!" Edward chortled aloud as Emmett pleaded with folded hands.

"Dude!"

"Sorry Emmett. Fair is fair! You did kinda leave me in the lurch today. I had to work all day by myself because you never showed up!" Mari smirked cheekily.

"Naah! Babe! Don't you start!" Emmett's whine fell on deaf ears.

.

"Have you both eaten? We're about to go hunt." Rosalie glanced at Edward and Mari, making sure not to leave them out.

"Yeah, we went before we went to see Renesmee." Edward smiled.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie cooed and saw the image of Edward giving Renesmee his wedding band. "Oh, you gave her your ring? How sweet, Edward. "

"Yeah, well, I didn't need it anymore and I thought she would like it. It was her mother's after all. And yes, she's fine. She and Jacob will be joining us for dinner on Saturday." Edward pulled Mari in by the waist. "Cottage pie, wasn't it?"

"Yep! And you promised to be on best behaviour with Jacob too, didn't you?" Mari grinned back at him.

"Hmm...if I must?!" Edward grimaced and Mari slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Let's go, peeps, I'm starving!" Emmett smacked his bulging stomach muscles through his beige V-neck sweater and they all filed out the door.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Aren't you lot Lucky? I'm spoiling you! Hope you are all full of festive spirit?! And you wonder why I haven't updated? *HIC***_

_**I'm all outta cupcakes...don't tell my BETA, ThisIsReallyHappening...she will cry oodles. *COUGH* Thanks for everything Hunny Pie xx I love you lots and lots ...just like jelly tots!**_

_**Thank you for all my wonderful reviews. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. :o)**_

_**DeathToBeReborn xx**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Vision

_**Chapter 9 – Vision**_

For a big dude, Emmett was just a big old softie. He completed Edward and Mari's leaflet drop without moaning any further on the subject. Secretly he knew he'd been caught by the 'short and curlies' and had little choice. Esme would freak if she knew he'd bunked off again and he really didn't want to lose his Jeep.

This left Mari and Edward home alone again.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Edward asked as they snuggled on the sofa together.

"I don't know," Mari shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's naked Twister, or maybe poker?" Mari could feel his smile broaden as he buried his face in the dark tresses of her hair. She knew he cheated at Poker at chance he could get.

"No! With that urge of yours, you may well get into trouble." Mari played aimlessly with his long fingers as he pulled her closer to him into his strong arms.

"Nah! I'm positive I can control my urge. Although, I think you just may struggle." Edward let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Is that so?" she smirked.

"Uh-huh," He murmured, untangling their fingers to move a spiral of brunette hair that covered her flawless, naked neck. Bending his head low, he placed three soft kisses between her shoulder and her chin.

Her eyes fluttered and then closed as she leaned her head away from him to elongate her neck, begging for a fourth kiss. She was completely and utterly enchanted under his spell.

A soft groan escaped her mouth as he obliged another kiss. For Edward, mind reading had its bonuses. He gave her exactly what she yearned for. Well, almost everything.

"You like that, huh?" He knew she did, judging by her reaction.

Breathlessly, she moaned his name, "Edward..." The stirrings inside her stomach knotted and she felt a desire from deep within. _God, how she yearned to feel his soft skin against hers._ Lifting her right hand, she pulled the back of his head to her so his mouth pushed more firmly to her neckline. He rewarded her with a few more, then opening his mouth, he grazed her pale translucent skin with his teeth. Fireworks popped behind her eyelids. Not able to stand any more, she moved around quickly and in a split second, she sat astride his lap, panting.

"Edward!" Underneath her seat, she felt another stir. This time it came from within his trousers.

"Fuck!" Edward suddenly grew aware that maybe he wasn't as controlled as he thought he was. His hands were suddenly on her ass and he pulled her in tighter to feel the friction against his ever-increasing bulge.

Holding each side of his face, Mari closed in, slotting her lips in between his. She loved how his lips cushioned hers. They were cold, but oh so soft. As a wild, animalistic need blazed through both of their eyes, the close proximity made their self-control damn near impossible. Naturally, they bent their heads away from one another, deepening the kiss. With open mouths, their tongues began to battle for freedom, crashing together like swords of the knights realm.

The friction between their bodies intensified. She grinded in Edward's lap and he encouraged her by thrusting his hips upwards while simultaneously pushing down her hips. Her arms encircled his head and as the passionate embrace broke, he planted tiny kisses around her jaw line. Mari's head fell back, which in turn automatically pushed her chest nearer to his face. Removing his right hand from her hip, he brushed away her long hair and cupped her left breast through her white lacy gypsy top. He dropped his lips to her smooth skin to devour the spot in her plunged neckline.

Unable to resist him, she molded herself to his touch and moaned. _Shit, he felt good._ Her ever-increasing wetness was all she could think about ;along with her increasing desire to rip off his clothes. She could feel he was equally aroused as she ground harder against his solid erection. His mouth buried deeper into the front of her shirt. Her scent drugged him and he was completely high on her fumes.

She released one arm and plunged a hand down in between them, fumbling for his zipper. As her hand touched his mound, he groaned aloud.

"Fuck! Oh Shit! I can't..." Edward reached for her hand and pulled it away. He was still able to somehow fight the temptation.

Ignoring his rejection, she allowed her hand to return. This time Mari cupped her hand over the bulge and began to rub him. She watched him as his eyes rolled and his head fell back against the head rest of the sofa. Taking full advantage she leaned forward and began kissing his neck. His skin smelt musky and sweet and she inhaled his scent. She grazed her teeth around his lobe and whispered sexily, "You like that, huh?"

He replied with a groan of wanton lust and suddenly pulled away.

"Shit! No! I…" Edward's eyes flew open and he froze. "Stop!"

"But baby, I thought you were enjoying it?" she asked in a low sigh as she continued nibbling his neck.

"Please Mari..." He pushed her arms back, breaking their contact.

"What? I'm did I do wrong?" She looked hurt and held her hands up in alarm.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I just lost it a bit there." His eyes flickered down in embarrassment to his groin.

"You really are taking this 'sex before marriage' thing seriously, aren't you?" Mari sat upright again and let her hands fall defeated into her lap, taking care not to touch the mound that remained in his jeans.

"That was the closest I've been to losing control. You seriously are a bad influence on me." He smiled a boyish grin and Mari looked at him in wonder.

"I'm curious..." she pondered and slid off of him and onto her knees. The new position left her still facing the back to the sofa.

"What?" Edward physically relaxed as he regained his composure and she was a safer distance from him.

"What classifies as sex; in your eyes I mean?" she squinted through her eyes, questioning his beliefs.

"Well, any form of penetration or orgasmic release." he confirmed.

"Hmm,so the touching and kissing was okay?" she grinned.

"In theory, yes. But when the mind takes over from the body, leading it to another level, that's the problem."

"So you never ...you know, when your alone?" she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Err ... No!" His eyes darted into his lap, embarrassed. "Not before I'm contracted to marriage anyway, and truthfully, I haven't felt the need. My desires have always been met in a matramonious relationship."

Edward looked back at Mari's sparkling topaz eyes to gauge her reaction.

"Man! You must be frustrated." Mari chuckled but she was glad they could talk about this subject. It had crossed her mind a few times recently.

"I try not to let my mind wander that far. Although being around you is making that increasingly difficult." Edward lifted his right hand and brushed her left cheek.

"That makes two of us," she sighed.

.

.

.

The flames cracked as Edward threw in another piece of splintered lounger. His time in the garden alone let him think about what he was going to do now that he knew he wanted Mari. But marriage? It all seemed too soon. He'd only just met her. He knew how he felt about her, and she obviously felt the same way, judging by the moment they had shared earlier.

However, his traditional values were set in stone. He wasn't sure he could he resist her for much longer. Her scent was getting too overpowering. Should he just take the plunge? He just didn't know.

Feeling her stare down at him, he turned to see her standing at her window. She smiled down sweetly, admiring him from above.

.

.

Watching Edward from her window, she smiled when he'd turned. Mari's mind was asking the same questions.

She didn't want to seem pushy, but she really needed to feel his skin against hers again. She yearned to have him fill her entirely, in every sense of the word. She touched her lips, feeling the passion still present on their surface.

On the flip side, she knew it couldn't happen until he was ready. She had considered asking him to marry her. But with his traditional beliefs she sincerely doubted he would accept anyway. _Was he ever going to be ready?_ Their union earlier that day led her to believe he would be. _So why was he holding back?_

_Was it her presence? Her constant scent, confusing matters? Why wasn't she being patient?_ She promised him she would be.

_Why had he been born in the traditional era?_ This was the part that frustrated her most. If he'd had been born in to a more recent era, his beliefs wouldn't be holding him back. Modern lifestyles were so much more relaxed. But again, his lifestyle made him, him.

The way he used his words in conversation, the way he always dressed very smart, the way he did unto others as he expected of himself-is whole aura reeked of a true gentleman.

.

Standing back and returning his stare into the burning flames, Edwards mind floated to memories of years ago…

.

_Of getting to know Bella in biology class:_

"So, you like the rain?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"You're asking me about the weather?" she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Erm, yes. I guess I am."

.

.

_Saying goodbye in the forest, telling her she would never see him again:_

"We're moving out of Forks." His eyes looked solemn and sad.

"What? Why?" Bella questioned him and looked confused.

"Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks, people are starting to noticed," he lied.

"Well, I'll have to figure out what to tell Charlie ... Wait, when you say 'we'?" She knew exactly what he was about to say before he'd even uttered the words.

"I mean my family and myself."

.

.

_His sorrow as he heard Jacob tell him Charlie was arranging a funeral and he was sure it was his Bella:_

"Jacob? Is that you? Where's Charlie? I need to speak to Charlie!" The urgency flooded in his voice.

"He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral!" _So cold._

The phone clicked to a deadened silence. _So fucking freezing._

"Bella!" Edward cried before his anger rose up deep from within, forcing him to crush his mobile in his hand.

.

.

_His desire to die and asking the Volturi to put him out of his misery:_

"I'm so sorry my dear Edward. We cannot dispose of such a treasured gift. But feel free to join us!" Aro's haunted calm voice angered him more.

"You know it will happen anyway," he'd spat in return before turning and strutting out.

"Such a waste! His talent could have been very useful to us," Aro sighed.

.

.

_His anger as he felt Jacob's thoughts as he had kissed her mouth:_

"Give me one good reason Bella!" Jacob boomed.

Edward heard him beg her, to stop him from killing something in anger.

Whatever she had said, it hadn't been enough.

"That's not good enough!" he had snarled back.

Then he felt Jacob's demeanor change to warmth very quickly.

Suddenly he saw Jacob in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapped tight around her. He saw Jacob's visions of Bella's naked body. Edward was seething. He remembered shaking his head praying the vision to leave. He didn't want to see Jacob slobbering over his fiancée. This only meant one thing: Bella had kissed Jacob.

.

.

.

A snapping twig brought Edward back to the present.

Turning his head towards where the sound came from, his mouth fell open as he saw her emerge from the trees. Just as if she was as real as he was, she walked slowly towards him. She was still a vision of overpowering beauty. Still clothed in the figure hugging, royal blue dress outfitted by Alice, Bella approached him with bare feet. It was as if the day she became a reborn was happening over again. She advanced towards him, speaking slowly. Barefooted and dressed in the royal blue figure hugging dress Alice had put on her when she was slowly becoming reborn. She spoke slowly as she advanced.

"Don't do this Edward." Adrenaline coursed through his body as she spoke.

"You don't have to do this." His eyes firmly stuck on hers as she moved closer.

"It lasted as it should have, but you have Mari now." As small pang of guilt washed over him as Bella uttered Mari's name, making him glance up at her window. Mari wasn't watching. She wasn't at her window anymore. Whipping his head back to Bella, he gasped as she appeared almost virtually at his side.

"Renesmee is my gift to you both." He swallowed hard at her close distance. If he reached out, he would touch her.

"I will always be here, but you have to let me die before you can live!"

"I want to," he replied. _Was he crazy?_ He felt like a fool speaking out loud at his obvious animated mind.

"Then live! I want you to live and be happy Edward." _Had she actually answered him?_

"She loves you Edward. Please be happy."

"But I love you Bella!" Edward called out as she walked towards the flames.

"You did love me Edward. Now it's time to love Mari."

"Goodbye Bella!" He swallowed hard again and blinked away a tear.

"Goodbye Edward." Bella smiled, leaving her blessings and turned, walking into the blazing flames. That's where vampires truly die-going up in flames.

.

Mari sat in her chair, facing away from her window. She was unaware of Edward and his illusions below, too busy deliberating how things were going to change. She argued each point by herself in her mind, and it all came full circle, back to the same point. That point was that she was only confusing him more by being there. He needed more time. She needed to go.

Something made her stand, to take one more look at him. She knew she couldn't tell him she was going. He would use his charm to talk her out of it.

As if he knew, Edward turned to Mari and looked up to see her at her window. She placed a hand upon the glass and let a tear trickle down her face. A lone tear, just like the one that had ran down Edward's earlier. She broke the gaze and twisted on her heels, unable to see him anymore. Quickly, she raced to Alice's closet, finding a large hold-all so she could stuff her belongings into the bag. There was no time for neatness and she threw clothes in with no hesitation. She had to go, and fast.

.

His mind clouded by Bella's appearance, Edward didn't hear Mari's loud thoughts. If he had, he would've stopped her from packing that bag and leaving him.

As the flames finally died, he noticed the evening was rolling in; he'd been out here for hours. Silently turning, he ascended the decked steps and went inside.

He wanted to talk about it to Mari, but didn't quite know what to say. She would think he was a lunatic. He went upstairs, deliberating as he walked.

Reaching her door, he lifted a fist to knock. Suddenly, deciding against telling her, he dropped his arm to his side and continued his path to his own room, his haven.

Shame.

For if he had indeed knocked and entered, he would find her belongings missing and a note.

Mari was gone.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Sorry for the cliffy. I thought I'd keep you all on your toes! **_

_**Happy New Year to you all xxx All the best for 2015! xxx**_

_**To my BETA: You continue to follow me about? I don't care, I like it?! **_

_**Love to you all! **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE? **_

_**DeathToBeReborn.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Worry

Chapter 10 - Worry

"What do you mean you haven't seen it? Alice, please? I know you have; you must've!"  
>After noticing Mari and her belongings were missing from her room, Edward went straight to Alice, panicking when he saw Mari was nowhere to be found. Edward had wanted to invite her on a hunting trip, but now, he was pursuing something entirely other than prey.<p>

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't see anything!" Alice was beside herself. She really wished she could see something. Anything.

"I don't believe you!" Edward boomed, pacing back and forth.

"Please believe me Edward. I honestly-" Alice couldn't finish her statement as Edward began to lose control.

"Alice, tell me where she's gone! I know you know something!" Edward shook her by the shoulders, seething from the inside out. His biggest fear, losing the girl he loved, was reliving itself, all over again.

Jasper, hearing raised voices, rushed to Alice's side. Behind him, Carlisle followed to see what all of the ruckus was about. .

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper immediately squared up to Edward, pushing him aggressively away from Alice and protecting her from his wrath.

"She knows something, I know she does! Why won't she tell me?" He ran his hand roughly through his wiry locks, pulling at the roots with a fist full in anger.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about? Edward, you're upsetting Alice. What's happened?" Carlisle stepped in between Jasper and Edward now to calm the situation.

"I swear, I don't know anything!" Alice sobbed. Jasper shot glances at Edward that would make a full grown man crumble.

"She's gone Carlisle and Alice won't tell me where she is!" Edward growled, as he began pacing again. So quick he was in danger of burning a hole in the wooden flooring.

"Mari?" Carlisle looked questioningly from Edward to Alice.

"Who the fuck else?!" Edward barked at his father and thrust Mari's note in his father's face. He proceeded to read it.

Edward,  
>I'm sorry. Please know I love you. It seems my being here is just confusing you further. I only want you to be happy. I will burden you no more.<br>Mari

Esme, now hearing the commotion, joined them in their sunlit lounge. "Edward! Calm down. There's no need to speak to your father in that tone." Her voice was stern, reminding Edward of his place. She now turned to Alice. "Alice? We won't be mad if Mari asked you not to reveal any knowledge of her whereabouts. But this is extremely important to your brother. If you know anything, we need to know."

Jasper snapped at her defense. "If she says she knows nothing then she knows nothing!"

Esme wasn't playing ball. Shooting him a disproving look, she barked back. "I was asking Alice, Jasper!"

In a weak wavering voice, Alice reiterated. "I've had no vision. He knows that. I don't know Edward, I'm sorry!" Alice looked towards Edward with pain etched in her eyes. She wished she could help.

"Okay! We believe you Alice. When did we all see her last?" Carlisle remained composed in difficult situations and tried to assess the problem with a level head.

"Yesterday!" Jasper spat.

"Right. And you, Alice?" Carlisle questioned with a calm voice.

"This morning. I said goodbye on my way to work. She was watching T.V." Alice pulled a tissue from the small square box that sat in the centre of the coffee table beside her.

"Esme?" Carlisle turned to his wife.

"This morning too. I asked her to remind Edward to burn that broken lounger." She shook her head; this all seemed so insignificant now.

"Okay. Well, I haven't seen her since last evening. Edward?"

"This is wasting time! I need to leave and try to find her!" He tried to walk past his father, but Carlisle was having none of it. Holding a strong arm up to Edward's chest, he stopped him in his tracks.

"No Edward! We need to stick together. We are stronger when we are as one. When did you see her last? Was she upset? Did you fight?" Carlisle's voice raised its tone and bellowed throughout the room.

Returning to pacing once more, Edward ran his icy fingers again through his tousled hair and stammered. "I ... I don't know!"

"Edward, think! This could be important." Esme's motherly tone tried to calm him.

"No, we didn't fight. The complete opposite. We had a wonderful morning. The last I saw her was in her room, when I was burning the wood, around 2:30 this afternoon? I was going to speak to her when I'd finished. The sun was just going down. I decided not to bother her and I went to my room. But I returned this evening to find her for the hunt! Why the hell didn't I go in her room before? I could have stopped her!" Edward dropped his face into his hands and flopped down disheartened onto the sofa.

Alice, feeling every ounce of his pain, sat next to him and wrapped an arm supportively around his shoulders. Glancing around at everyone she gave a grim face. It wasn't looking good.

.

Emmett's Jeep skidded to a halt outside. He and Rosalie returned from work and entered the depressing room with confusion.

"What the hell is going on in here? Who died?" Emmett scoffed half joking, unable to gauge the seriousness of the situation.

Alice shot Rosalie a warning glance, which made Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and shake her head vigorously. This wasn't a good time for jokes.

"Mari's left. We don't know where and Alice hasn't seen any visions." Carlisle explained.

"Nothing?" Rosalie asked Alice with concern.

Alice sadly shook her head from side to side.

"We gather neither of you have seen nor heard from Mari this afternoon?" Esme asked them in hope.

Emmett and Rosalie answered "no" with quiet, saddened voices.

"Okay. We'll start by tracking. Edward, you start by trying Renesmee's!" Carlisle set out the plan. "We'll all meet back here in four hours."

With plans set, they set off in various directions.

Edward jumped into his car and left a plume of dust as the wheels spun. He set off to Renesmee's house in a hurry.

.

.

"No, I haven't seen her Dad. Come in!" Renesmee ushered her broken father inside.

"What did I do? Why would she leave?" Edward tried to find reasoning for Mari's sudden actions; reasoning where there was none to find.

"Have you tracked around the area? How long has she been gone?" Renesmee wanted to help ... somehow.

"The rest are doing that now. I last saw her about 2:30." He stood and paced Renesmee's room, it seemed that was the best he could do right now. His eyes flashed wide as he bit the skin down the side his thumb.

Checking her clock, she confirmed "That's four hours ago roughly. Dad, please stay calm. They'll find her, I'm sure of it. She couldn't have got far in that time." Not with vampires on her trail anyway.

"Alice said she hasn't seen anything. That's not normal. Why didn't I hear her thoughts? Why didn't I know she was planning this?"

"Maybe Aunt Alice hasn't seen anything because Mari didn't plan it? Maybe nothing has happened. We can hope, right?"

"Why couldn't I stop her?" Edward began to fall apart all over again. He sat down on a rickety chair at her kitchen table and placed his arms over his head, burying it in the deepest of despair.

"You both left here last night just fine. Did you have a fight?" Renesmee tried to make sense of it all in order to help her father.

"No," he whimpered.

"Well, what happened last night? This morning? What did you talk about?" Renesmee flooded Edward with questions he was too flustered to answer clearly.

"I … We..." He stood again and walked from side to side, cracking his knuckles in frustration.

"Dad, you're scaring me. Calm down. Think!"

"We had a lovely morning chatting. I was burning some wood earlier this morning, in the garden. She was in her room! I saw her in the window!" He was getting angry explaining the same story over and over. He slowed down his words so he wouldn't snap.

"Did you speak? Did she join you in the garden?"

"No! I saw ... um…" Edward paused, knowing his next words were going to sound ridiculous, even though he knew they were true.

"Saw what?" Renesmee placed a calming hand on her father's arm to stop him from pacing.

"It sounds stupid!"

"Try me?" It never crossed her mind what he said next.

Edward swallowed and whispered, "Your mom."

"Mom?" The look on her face confirmed to Edward she'd thought he'd finally gone mad.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Listen, I know. I know I'm insane. But she came to me as a vision. Or at least that's I suppose it was."

"You are not insane. You're still grieving the loss of your wife! How many more times do I have to tell you that Dad?"

"Just feels stupid saying it out loud, that's all!"

"Yes, well, we've all been saying the same things that Mom said for a while now anyway." Renesmee read her father's mind on what her mother had said. "You said Mari was at the window, right? So did you go to her after you left the garden?"

"No. I thought I'd leave her in her peace, so I didn't go in. Not until I knocked on her door this evening to go hunting. She was gone!"

"Oh Dad!" Renesmee gently wrapped her arms around his middle, lending him her strength.

Just then Renesmee's front door burst open.

Jacob rushed in through the door, panting heavily. "What's happened?" He was obviously tuned well into Renesmee's thoughts and feelings now and felt her pain for her father.

"I'm okay!" She eased his mind instantly without letting go of her father.

Obviously seeing Edward's distressed state, he took a wild guess. "Mari?"

Renesmee released her father and filled Jacob in.

"...and now she's disappeared. The family are out trying to find her." She turned now back to her father.

"Oh." Jacob's sympathy came unwanted by Edward.

"Save it, wolf!" Edward spat. "Guess you got what you always wanted- me being unhappy!"

"Dad! Jake never thought that. He's never said anything of the sort!"

"Really?" Edward guffawed sarcastically. "You weren't even born then Renesmee. He was always trying to steal your mother from me! And afterwards, he loved seeing me in pain. Even at your birth when he promised to-" Edward stopped himself mid-rant. He would never forget the moment Jacob fell through on his promise to kill him when they all thought Bella was dead. The bitterness towards Jacob came seeping back in a flood of memories. Jacob had loved seeing him suffer then and he was probably just dying to gloat about Mari going missing now. Jacob was finally winning. Edward was unhappy and it hurt like hell.

"You know what? STOP IT! Both of you! I've had it with all this macho bullshit! We can't change the past! I've had it up to here with the fighting! Enough!" Thrusting her hand to her forehead, Renesmee stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her. She slowly slid down the wall on the dimly lit porch, hugging her knees. Blinded by the tears that stung her eyes.

Inside, stunned silence was only broken by Jacob's promise. He promised to find Mari.  
>And this time, he would follow through.<p>

.

The pack joined in the search for Mari as they all met up again at the allotted time at the Cullen's. Mari was certainly keen to fool them from finding her as she'd left lots of trails away from the house. They all crossed over, leaving everyone just going in circles. Finally, they discovered one faint track that disappeared amongst a newborn scent deep in the Lopra Valley. Carlisle was sure she'd used the newborn scent on purpose to mask her trail-her old scent from her past maybe? But why? Why didn't she want to be found?

In the coming days, they all took shifts when not working to search for Mari. Each day they went further afield and retraced old trails, in case they had missed anything. Or in the hope she had decided to back track.

The pack still had their hunt to check out about the missing boy in Lopra on the Friday dusk. So for those hours, the Cullen's trailed alone.

As the length of time of Mari's disappearance increased, Edward just couldn't concentrate on anything, so he ended up remaining at home. Renesmee stayed for a few days to be near her father.

.

Renesmee knocked on Mari's room door, where her father now resided. Edward sat in her chair flicking through the book she had been reading.

Looking over his shoulder, he motioned for her to enter. "Come in."

She crossed the threshold, carrying a glass of nectar for him. Edward hadn't hunted now for three days and was starting to look withdrawn and even more paler than usual. She held out the glass for him, which he took after closing the book and placing it back down on Mari's small table.

"Thank you," he said, forcing a smile towards her. She was a good daughter, always looking out for him. He loved having her near right now; it was one less thing to worry about.

"You're welcome. You're beginning to look weak Dad. You need to keep your strength up, for when she comes home," she replied with her own smile, trying to lift his spirit. "You all right? Or is that a silly question from a half-breed?"

"No," he answered, choosing to ignore her worries. "It's not silly. I … I just want to find her. As do we all." He sipped his glass of nectar she had given him. Somehow it tasted sour.

"I'm sure she'll come home Dad." It was all she could say.

"The sooner the better, Beautiful. The sooner the better." Faking another smile, he lowered his head as another chunk of his heart broke away from its mass.

Renesmee stood behind him and bent down to wrap her arms around her father's neck. She squeezed him slightly in her gesture of love and rested her head against his. They both stared out at the sun which fell behind the trees beyond.

A genuine smile now crept across Edward's lips as he rubbed her forearm with his free hand. He turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on her arm.

In reply, she placed a kiss on top of his head. Renesmee was now his whole world.  
>She wished on everything that Mari would take her place.<p>

.

.  
><em><strong>AN: I dedicate this Chapter to ThisIsReallyHappening. My Beta up to this point.  
>Loves you Babes xx<br>DeathToBeReborn**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Bound

_**Chapter 11 - Bound**_

The Young boy in Lopra had been found safe and well, so the wolf pack stood down their search for him. They also found no trace of fresh newborn activity. The scents the Cullen's had caught were old. The area, for now remained safe.

Their priority returned to the search for Mari. Heading into the deeper denser, and further afield areas of the forest, they still hoped to catch a whiff of her scent. They secretly hoped she would think they wouldn't follow or stray that far in their search for her.

_How far would she go?_

They were all now looking as far as the Garmut Woodlands; high up in the rocky, mountainous terrain that overlooked the tops of the tall, spindly trees that cast a permanent shadow over everything in its path.

_Surely something would turn up soon? _

The family needed her now more than ever as Edward was gradually getting weaker with each passing day. He had refused blood for a human fortnight now and Carlisle was doing his best to convince his son to drink. But even Renesmee's pleading now came to no avail. Edward couldn't stop blaming himself. He just couldn't see how he could go on without Mari.

"Please Dad, you have to drink something. Just a sip, for me?" Renesmee pleaded with her father for the fifth time that day. It tore at her heart seeing him fading away, in front of her eyes and perilous to stop it.

"I'm not thirsty." he mumbled weakly, shaking his head once more.

"Please Dad, you are killing yourself! Can't you see that?" she begged with wet sodden eyes. "Why do you want to leave us so much? We love you."

"It's all that I deserve. I did this, I ruined it again. Please don't worry about me." His voice reflected a mere shadow of his former self. Solemnly his gaze returned back to the window and the world outside. His eyes followed the birds that flew through the sky with no care at all.

_Why couldn't that be them again? Soaring into the skies above? No worries; no fears, just happy to be together._

"Dad, please stop talking like that; I don't want to lose you. I've lost my Mother and now my best friend. I can't… I can't lose my Father too!" Salty tears trickled aimlessly down her rosy cheeks. The thought of first losing her mother, then father and Mari was truly heartbreaking.

"You will be fine Princess." He spoke without facing her. He couldn't bring himself to see the sorrow in her eyes. "Grandma and Grandpa will be there for you. I'm sorry for letting you down. I can't fight what needs to be done anymore. I failed your mother, I failed Mari and now I've failed you. I don't deserve my existence." The painful silence was only broken by Renesmee's sobbing. If he'd have had the strength inside him, he would have travelled to the Volturi again and ask to be damned. This time he'd have no one to stop his mission of damnation.

_Why hadn't he done that sooner_?

He had just given up caring. He no longer believed his outcome would be anything other than eternal emptiness.

"I'm never giving up on you Dad. I will force-feed you if that's what it takes." Renesmee made a vow that she fully intended on keeping. The time would come when he would be too weak to fight them. Then she would get any nutrition inside him that she could, for as long as it took for him to see this wasn't his fault. He would see that he had a family who cared.

Four more days passed. Edward drifted in and out of his conscious mind, not knowing which time he was in.

_Was he gone? Was he finally free from life? Was this hell?_

It all now had phased into one long nightmare. There, laid on that exact same medical table Bella had moons ago; he too was fading away. But it wasn't a child draining his life. It was him.  
>Renesmee upheld her promise to him and helped the whole family care for him. She helped changing IV drips and only left his side for small breaks or to catch a few hours restless sleep.<br>Esme comforted Renesmee as she sat by his bedside stoking his once vibrant copper hair which now felt brittle and had dulled in colour. Except for the two women, the entire familywas out searching; searching for signs, smells, tracks, for anything.

Standing behind Renesmee, Esme placed a supportive hand gently on her shoulder. "All we can do is pray, Princess."

_Pray? What god would allow this to happen?_

"The fluids are doing their best. Why don't you go get some rest?" Esme's soft tone was endearing and comforting of both a mother whose son was ill and grandmother's whose grandchild was growing up far faster than she should.

"I don't want to leave him." Renesmee moved her head from side to side slowly. "I have bad dreams that the moment I leave his side, he slips away." She placed a hand over her grandmother's ice cold fingers.

"Just try a few hours. I will come and get you if there is any change, I promise. You've been sitting here for hours. You need to rest in order to be strong for when he wakes." Esme was increasingly losing hope of him recovering now, but she would never let on to Renesmee of the fact she was giving up on him. She couldn't.

"Dad, Please? Please don't leave me..." Renesmee's attention turned back to her father. She pleaded for the 1000th time that day, whilst still holding his hand. Rising from her seat she leaned over his bed and kissed his frozen; cold, stone cheek. Even that felt cooler than normal now. It made her shiver. Instinctively she pulled up the blanket that covered his lower body all the way up to his chest, in an attempt to thaw him. Placing a hand on top briefly, she turned to Esme with pain filled eyes "I'm not going for long."

"I promise I will come and get you if there's any change. Go get some rest sweetheart." Esme placed a hand tenderly on the young girl's cheek and kissed her forehead. This was extremely hard on them all. She knew how much watching her father's decline was breaking Renesmee's heart. But she also knew Edward's stubbornness would probably result in the inevitable. He wanted to die.

.

They all ran, in different directions, desperate for any sign, any signs at all. The family and wolf pack were already five hours into the hunt that day; darkness would be soon upon them. They were losing light along with their hope.

Suddenly Alice stopped, frozen by her vision. Immediately Jasper sensed it and rushed back to catch her as she sank to her knees in the damp darkness of the Garmut Valley, miles from anywhere. Each of the family returned to Alice's side within seconds. The wolf pack followed shortly after realizing the family had stopped and were all gathered in one spot.

"Alice?" Jasper's words were soft and questioning. "What have you seen? Where is she?"  
>All now waited with baited breath to hear what Alice had seen. Slowly she reached forward and moved her hands to the cold damp moss that covered woodland floor staring into the distance. They searched each other's faces for clues as to what she was seeing, hoping this was the news they wanted and not the news they had dreaded could be reality.<p>

"Alice?" Rosalie grew impatient, moving from one foot to the other.

"Give her time!" Jasper spat holding on tight to Alice's arm. After a few moments she spoke.

"I see her. She's been here, recently. I see a cave, by a stream. She's alone. She's crying." Alice blinked a few times resetting the vision.

"Where Alice? Where?" Emmett shouted a little rudely, lifting his nose to the air to try to make out her scent.

"Give her chance Emmett!" Carlisle ordered. She had to be right about this, badgering her wasn't going to help.

"I, I can't..." Alice shook her head annoyed, trying to focus on the image they all desperately needed.

"It's O.K Alice. Take your time." Jasper shot a worried glance at the rest of the group, they hadn't come this far to give up now. Jacob let out a frustrated growl.

Alice refocused and it came to her. "South westerly, six miles!" Scrambling to her feet, she held Jasper's hand and the entire group fled. Heading south-west as fast as they could, the family spread out to cover more ground. This was their best lead yet. After sprinting two miles, they finally caught her scent. The wolves barked as they pounded the ground. The hunt for Mari was on.

.  
>Back in Grangefield, Esme froze. She had heard it too. She rushed through the house and up to Renesmee, who was still sleeping in Edwards's bed. "Renesmee!" Esme propped on the edge of the bed, trying her best not to startle her.<p>

Rousing from her slumber, Renesmee rubbed the sleep from her eyes like a small child and turned to face her grandmother. Realizing she had been woken which must mean news, she sat bolt upright. "What? Dad? Please don't say..."

"Shh!" Esme put her mind at ease straight away. "He's fine. There's no change. It's Mari" A grin beamed across her mouth. "Have they found her?"

"They have found where she's been staying!" Esme said a little louder now that Renesmee had come round.

"What? Where?" Renesmee scrambled to get out of bed while Esme rose to her feet.

"Alice has seen a cave. They are looking for her now."

"Oh My God! Does Dad know?" The fragile younger female stood now. Excitement in her eyes.

"Not yet. But Princess, I don't think he will hear you if you did!" Esme's eyes returned to stone.

"We have to at least try to get Dad to hear us." Renesmee found some inner hope that she thought had all but faded away. "Wait! This means good news right?"

"Like I said he may not hear you." Esme didn't want to raise her granddaughter's hopes too high.

"No! I mean, Alice has seen good things. You would have seen if it was bad news too right?" Renesmee blinked hard making sense of this revelation.

"I would have seen if she had seen bad news yes. So, indeed this is good news. I just hope it's not too late for your father." Esme also blinked away her tear filled eyes, determined not to crumble in front of Renesmee.

With that Renesmee fled to her father's side. Esme joined her and did some checks on Edwards's stats while Renesmee relayed the news to his lifeless body.

"Dad! Dad! Alice has seen her! Dad, please hold on!" Renesmee held his face in her hands pleading with him to hear her. "Dad! Please hear me? They are going to bring Mari home Dad!"  
>Renesmee looked to Esme hoping for some change in his vitals. A small blip in his venom pressure gave Esme back the hope she thought she'd lost also.<p>

"Edward." She now spoke to her eldest son in sheer desperation. Placing a hand on his frozen chest she spoke softly. "We hope you can hear us. They have located Mari. They are going to bring her home Edward."

"Is there anything you can do Grandma? Please help him!" Renesmee begged while gripping tightly to his blanket.

"We've done all we can. We have to hope he can hear us. Mari can help more when she returns. We just need him to hold on till then." Esme returned her stare to Edward. "You hear me Edward? Mari is coming home. You need to hold on for her."

"How can Mari help him more than us?" Renesmee needed all the details. Esme took a deep unneeded breath to explain more of how vampires pair and how important Mari really was.

"Once you chose a mate, your venom changes to accommodate for a partner in existence. A bit like the when humans fall in love, nothing else matters but the person you love."

"Like when Jacob imprinted on me?" Renesmee understood.

"Yes. Exactly like that. Once your venom has gone through these changes, only your mate can save their immortal state." Esme tried to make it easier for Renesmee to understand. "He needs _her _venom to revive _his_, they need to mix. Once the mate has been chosen, they are the only ones who can help. Your father chose Mari."

"Oh my god! He's going to make it. She can revive him." Inner hope spread wildly over the smaller female's face.

"Renesmee, you need to understand. There is one thing no venom, not even the mates can revive." Esme needed to make it clear her father was far from out of the woods yet.

"No! He is not going to die Grandma!" Renesmee refused to lose the hope that was blossoming within.

"If we don't get the venom into him in time, it will not work Princess. Death is final." Now fully aware of his need to hang on Renesmee turned her attention back to Edward.

"Dad! Listen to mean, you hear!? You have to hear me. She's coming Dad! Mari is coming. You have to hang on Dad!"

.  
>"That's it!" Called Alice, pointing to a small river up ahead. "That's the river!" Within seconds everyone was there. Wolves and vampires combined. They scoured the area sniffing her scent.<p>

"Mari!" Alice called out. "Mari!" they all began to call as the wolves barked. A small crack of a branch whipped their heads to their right. There she stood...Alone. They had found her at the furthest point they had searched yet. The forest was so dense and pungent; it was drowning out most of her scent. "Oh Thank-God!" Alice sighed.

"Mari! Please?" Rosalie approached her friend cautiously. "You have to come...Edward needs you!"

"Mari, we aren't angry. But we need to get you to Edward straight away!" Carlisle insisted.

"Edward? But I thought..." Mari's face recoiled in horror as she saw the first few images flooding from their minds.

"Please, there is no time." Alice begged. "We need to go. Now!"

"Read our minds as we run. We need to get you to home. Please Mari?" Emmett beckoned eagerly while the wolves' howls echoed through the darkness of the valley. Jacob whined at Mari's feet, nudging at her leg with desperation. Looking around to the faces around her, Mari could only nod.

With no time to spare they ran, ran for home. Mari soon realized the course of her actions had put Edward in grave, grave danger thanks to the other's thoughts. She in no way meant for the events of her leaving to cause this much trouble. When she left, she didn't fully understand how deeply he'd felt for her. Everyone's thoughts told her though and she knew that only she could save him now. That's if it wasn't already too late.

As the group ran, they filled her in on what life was like with Edward since her departure. Even using their vampire and wolf speed it took a good human hour to get home. It did give them plenty of time though to prepare her for what was waiting at home.

Once they found out the others had located Mari, Renesmee never left her father's side, Esme greeted them as they arrived home. Each were weakened having used up a lot of energy to run so fast. But adrenalin was like a drug and had taken hold to push them home. It pushed and guided Mari directly to Edward.

Carlisle rushed straight through to Edward and Renesmee. Preparing things for the transfusion. Esme pulled Mari into a hug. "Oh Thank You. We are truly grateful to you for returning! Edward needs you. I trust you understand the urgency?"

Shyly Mari nodded and was suddenly aware of the pressure that now lay on her shoulders and on her shoulders alone. "Carlisle explained what state Edward is in. I'm so sorry for causing him to result to this." Esme shook her head eagerly.

"Irrelevant now Mari. You're here and he needs you now more than ever." Esme gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured through to Carlisle's back office.

"How is he?" Alice walked towards the office with them, eager of news of her brother. Esme opened the door wide for Mari and beckoned her through. Closing the door again after Mari had gone inside, Esme turned to the rest of her children who had now gathered outside the office awaiting news.

"You are all my children, and I made a promise to never to lie to any of you. So I won't." Esme took another deep, unnecessary breath to steady her nerve. This wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to know the true position of their brother's state. "Edward is not in a good place. We don't even know if it's going to be possible to revive him. He's gravely weak and he has little venom left in his cavity. Your father has only heard of this happening in folk lore and even then it was not stated as to when, would be too late." A painful silence fell on the young group. They had understood.

Esme continued. "All we know is Edward needs Mari's venom. Once you chose a mate, your venom gradually changes consistency to compensate for your mates venom traces during sexual activities, kissing, any fluid transfer etc. So your venom doesn't attack your partner, effectively killing them. As Edward chose Mari, his venom changed to tolerate Mari's. She is the only one who can save him. If at all, that is possible. I have to prepare you all for the worst."

"Poor Edward." Rosalie bowed her head.

"Dude! He's got to be Ok! He's got to!" Emmett made a fist, as if to give Edward some of his strength.

"Damn!" Jasper felt angry. "We should have got her here sooner!"

"Can we see him?" Alice asks softly.

Esme shook her head. "It's better you don't see him right now. Your brother's priority is the transfusion. Maybe afterwards you can as Renesmee will need you all. She cannot grasp the fact her father may not make it. Remember it's nobody's fault. We are all doing the best we can for Edward." They each nodded in agreement.

"Renesmee will be coming out soon. Keep her occupied while the transfusion is taking place. Under no circumstance does she come in till we say it's safe. Do I make myself clear? She doesn't need to see Mari and her father go through the process. It's not at all pretty." They all nod again and Esme returns inside the office, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mari stands at Edwards's bedside, terrified. At first she had seen Renesmee clutching Edward's hand. As Renesmee had turned to see her, she saw the pain in the young girl's eyes. Mari then saw Edward. Grey and deathly gaunt. Painfully thin, he didn't look like her Edward at all. Looking back to Renesmee, the now obvious childlike female pleaded with her. "He needs your venom. Please save him Mari?" Renesmee held out her warm hand beckoning her closer. Tears streamed down her face.

Mari approached the medical type bed slowly. As Edward's soulless cavity came more in view, tears now stung in her eyes. The sight in front of her nearly blocked out everything else in the room, including Esme's arrival.

Reaching his side, Mari reached out her shaking hand to touch his face. This wasn't the Edward she knew. All that was left was white beaten skin covering steel bone. A shell. He'd given up and accepted death forgoing on existence, for her.

"Please Mari! Please?" Renesmee screamed. Trying to re-iterate the importance of what she had to do, and now! Mari raised her head gravely to look between Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme.

"I..." she didn't know what to do.

"Esme. Take Renesmee out of the room!" Carlisle ordered pointing at the office door.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" she protested, shaking her head with anger in her eyes. To the two older vampires, the words sounded just like Bella for a moment.

"Trust me Princess; you don't need to see this. Your father would never allow it and neither will I. Esme! Take her out!" Carlisle ordered again. Esme picked her up by her waist and carried her kicking and screaming from the room.

.

This left just Carlisle and Mari standing each side of Edwards's bed.

.

.

.

_**A/N: A thousand Thank you's for all your patience. Still reasons unbeknown to me I lost my Beta. I reiterate and thank her for all her help up to this point.**_

_**After some begging, some kind hearted souls stepped forward from the shadows and offered to help me. **_

_**So my Thanks now go to CaptainClaire3 a wonderful friend who I dragged here from my Take That fandom. She is now my prereader. She says she's only in it for the sweeties. XX**_

_**My other prereader is the beautiful Kelly McAllister. She crosses both my fandoms. (RobPattinson+TakeThat) It seems my writing sends her to sleep. After just two chapters. Glad to be of help hunny XX**_

_**This brings me to my new BETA. DodgerMcClure This wonderful soul, was the only one to reply from my many *cough* PM's I sent asking for help.**_

_**I am eternally grateful hun. I hope we have many happy stories to share with these wonderful readers. Without you this story could not conclude. Love Oo. :o)**_

_**Keep your reviews coming in. It may just help finish the story. **_

_**Thanks Again to everyone who has helped me x **_

_**DeathToBeReborn **_


	12. Chapter 12 - Venom

_**Chapter 12 - Venom**_

"OK. Mari, you have to be really brave. We need to do this. If there was any other way..." Carlisle had a very relaxing, doctor tone in his voice. But not even this could relieve Mari's fears right now.

"What...What do I do?" Mari's voice wavered as fear shrouded her eyes.

"I need to collect your venom. Then comes the most important part Mari and I cannot stress this enough. Are you with me?" Carlisle needed 100% co-operation. Mari understood with a nod. "Once I inject it into him, his body will initially begin to resist. It's the natural reaction because he hasn't seen you for a long time." This made Mari feel sick. She had done this to him. "Once I have injected him, you need to get as much of your venom in him as possible. Do you understand what that means Mari?"

Again Mari nodded "I bite him."

"Yes, as much as possible, where-ever possible. But be sure you do not rip. This will kill Him. You understand what I mean by rip, don't you Mari?" Yes, she had seen Michael bite other vampire's necks and rip away a section of the throat, this snapped the victims brittle head clean off.

"Carlisle, I don't know if I can do this! What if I...?" she was panicking now, moving nervously from one foot to the other.

"You _can_ do this Mari, I know you can. You are Edward's only chance. Just don't rip!" Carlisle stressed it one more time using a hand to exaggerate. She nodded again furiously. "Right, you also may feel a little light headed. That will be caused by the crossover of the two venom types and you're going to be using a lot of your venom stores. This is completely normal. Just go with it, and keep biting for as long as you can." Carlisle looked deep into Mari's eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Let's just do it!" She wanted it over with.

"Mari, I strongly suggest you start at the neck, that's when you will be at your most coherent, so you will be less likely to slip. I will be here every step of the way. OK?"

"Yes!" Carlisle picked up a large prepared syringe. "How long before we know if it's worked?" She'd seen what he thought after he'd stopped speaking out loud.

"Unknown. But I would hope the venom will spread significantly quickly and we should hopefully see some small changes immediately." He approached her holding the syringe. "Ready?" He said holding it aloft. "I have faith in you Mari. Remember. Bite! Do not rip!" Mari closed her eyes and braced herself and nodded. "Good Girl! This may hurt!" With no more warnings, he plunged the long syringe hard and deep into her chest, knowing that by taking it from her obsolete heart cavity it would ensure the venom would be at its strongest.

Mari yelped loudly as the pain shot through her. She dared not open her eyes for fear of bailing. The searing pain burned inside her chest. This agony was far worse than the pain she'd felt as she'd been reborn.

She heard Carlisle's distance voice call to her. "Nearly there Mari! Hold on!" He was slowly drawing off her light grey sparkling sap. Lightning flashed behind her eyelids and a loud whooshing noise echoed inside her head. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Carlisle retracted the giant needle. She fell to her knees panting, gasping for air while her hands clutched at her chest.

"Sorry Mari!" He winced and held out a hand to help her up.

She pointed to Edward and managed to pant between breaths "No!" "Edward!" Carlisle understood and rushed to his son's body. He was the priority now for them both. Stabbing the same syringe deep into Edward's chest, he slowly squeezed in her venom, hoping it wasn't all in vain. Mari, regaining some of her composure staggered to her feet rubbing the punctured spot and moved in closer to her mate. She knew this was it, now or never. Bite not rip! Bite not rip! She told herself over again and again.

"Bite him!" Carlisle ordered, removing the needle. "Now!" She hesitated no longer, and sank her teeth hard into his neck. It was difficult to puncture the tough layer of skin, but biting hard with all her might, her teeth finally got through. Immediately, she tasted his venom which made her feel a little nauseous. The dizziness followed shortly after. Mari kept with it though, all the while chanting her mantra to herself in her mind. Bite not rip! Bite not rip! The more she pushed her venom in the more she started feeling weak. Instinctively she retracted her bite and released his neck which thankfully still intact.

"Oh Shit!" she wobbled, a wave of light-headedness washing over her. Carlisle was there in an instant holding her up. "His venom is fighting against yours, go again. You need to go again!" he urged.

Fully understanding and feeling better that he was supporting her weight, she did as she was told. This time, she took to biting his arm. Her head spun once more, but this would be worth it. Her legs no longer seemed to work, but it didn't matter since every ounce of energy inside her she would be going to Edward.

"Keep biting! It's working. You are doing it Mari! I'll hold you. You have to fight through it Mari! Bite him!" The urgency now reflected in Carlisle's voice. Holding her upright, he encouraged her on. She powered up all her strength and bit his arm once more, then his leg over and over again. She continued until her vision plunged into darkness and a loud searing whine invaded her hearing. She had passed out, collapsing in a heap into Carlisle's arms from using all her stores.

As her eyes flitted opened and her vision blurred, voices echoed loudly around the room. The only time she could liken it to, was when she was a human and she had that operation on her stomach. Her senses slowly slotted back into play and it appeared she was lying on a similar bed to Edward's. Straining, she turned her head slowly to her right. She could see him now, still him lying there as he had been. Had it not worked? How long had she'd been out? Renesmee sat patiently at his side, holding his hand in both of hers still with a grave face.

It took all her regained strength, but she said aloud. "Ed...ward?" She needed someone to explain to her. Was he dead? A silent tear ran down towards her right ear. Carlisle appeared beside her. "It's OK. He's still with us." He smiled encouragingly. "He's still weak. But there have been a few twitches here and there, so we think it's working. You used the majority of your stores, which made you pass out. You will be fine." Mari felt a cloth press to her forehead, and her eyes reverted back to Renesmee, who now turned to her and said so soft. "Thank-you Mari!" Smiling in return she swallowed, her throat dry. Esme read Mari's mind and walked to her bedside and held out a glass of nectar with a straw and smiled "Sip it." Not in any state to argue, Mari opened her lips to allow the straw inside. Closing her eyes she sucked hard.

_Oh that tasted good! _

After three swallows she released the straw. Esme placed it back onto the small medical table beside her. Within minutes, Mari started to feel her hands and legs tingle back into use. Looking back over to Edward she studied his face. It still looked gaunt. She didn't really know what to expect. But the way Carlisle described his recovery; she expected it to be far more rapid than this. She'd done all she could... now the rest was up to Edward. As soon as she felt a little stronger, she pushed herself up to sit.

"Whoa! Gently now, you need to recover too you know." Esme said helping her upright. "Drink some more." she ordered and handed her the glass again. Mari sipped some more and handed back the glass.

"I need to be with him." Mari had to be nearer to him, anywhere other than by his side was now a step too far. Swinging her legs round off the bed Carlisle helped her stand.

"I'll get a chair." Esme smiled, retreating from the room. Within seconds she returned with a not only a dining chair, but Rosalie and Alice as well. Esme placed the chair next to Edward's bed opposite of Renesmee. Mari padded over gingerly to his bedside and sat down in the chair, reaching out immediately for his free hand.

"This is what he needs, his daughter and his mate." Rosalie smiled placing an arm around Esme at Edward's feet.

"We can never thank you enough Mari, for doing what you did." Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We are eternally grateful Mari." Esme agreed with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie inquired now on her friends health.

"A little woosy. But it's all worth it." Mari looked from Edward to Rosalie. Then to Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Renesmee in turn. "I hope I've done enough. I'm Sorry. It's all my fault he's here in the first place."

"Rubbish! That's history!" Alice gaffawed.

"Regardless of whose fault it was, you came back. You came back to save my Dad. We will never forget that Mari!" Resnesmee's mature outlook surprised Mari. How long had she'd been out?

"Two days." Carlisle chuckled, reading Mari's mind.

"Two days?" Mari exclaimed. Woah! "Why isn't he improving then?" This puzzled all their minds.

"The time limit is unknown. The twitches and increasing venom pressure is a sure sign of improvement. He was in a very dire state. It may take longer than we imagined that's all." She trusted Carlisle's knowledge.

"I won't have to do that again will I?" Mari winced as she felt a pain through her sternum.

"No. He has all the venom he needs to recover now." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks to you!" Alice clapped. The wait had begun. It was now up to Edward to fight through his demons and they would still be there waiting when he had.

.  
>Neither Mari nor Renesmee left Edward's side. Renesmee napped lying across two chairs beside his bed. It didn't look at all comfortable, but she refused to leave him, no matter what. The family took vigils at his bedside while Carlisle kept up Edward's drip. Even Jacob came to visit on a daily basis, to be near both him and of course to support Renesmee.<p>

Slowly as the days passed, the tiny twitches grew stronger and stronger until on the 12th day since Mari's venom was forced into his system, the twitches turned into convulsions.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee screamed and ran to fetch Carlisle from the lounge where he was reading. "Grandpa, He's shaking!" the look of horror in her eyes was painful to see. Tossing down his book, he sped to Edward's side, getting there a few seconds before Renesmee did.

"Carlisle, Please? What's Happening?" Mari pleaded. She still had his hand encased in her own. He could not come this far to die now.

"I don't know for sure." he quickly checked all Edward's stats which were in fact marginally better. "We can only hope this is a positive thing. His stats are still improving, so that's good. Hopefully the convulsions will pass soon." He now turned to his granddaughter. "Renesmee you really need to take a break. This isn't easy to watch."

"NO! No way! I'm not going anywhere!" she snapped. The convulsion faded away, once again he was still.

"You are indeed as stubborn as your mother was." Carlisle grinned at her. This made Mari grin too.  
>It turned out the convulsions were only the beginning, they increased in strength and indeed length throughout that day. Carlisle remained with them, ready at any moment to take Renesmee out the room if things got particularly harrowing.<br>.

.  
>The whole family gathered in around his bed as the darkness fell outside, feeling drawn to his side somehow. As the particularly long violent set of convulsions subsided, Renesmee automatically wrapped her hand around his again. She had done all throughout the day. Now that Edward's fits were stronger, she could no longer hold his hand during them due to his unintentional strength. Suddenly, both Renesmee and Mari looked at each other in shock. Edward was squeezing their hands.<p>

"Grandpa! He's squeezing!" Renesmee shouted letting out a sob. She had to pull her precious hand from his vice grip again as it started to hurt.

"Edward?" Mari leaned in close. "Edward, come back to us we need you?!"

"Edward?" Carlisle came closer again beside Renesmee and briefly glanced up at the stats machine. His levels had indeed increased again.

"Daddy? Open your eyes!" Renesmee hadn't called him daddy in a long time now. But somehow it seemed right at that precise moment.

"Edward, It's Mari. I'm here Baby. Open your eyes. Come back to me. I miss you!" tears welled up in not only her eyes; they all shed poisonous tears now. In front of all their eyes his face began to change colour.

"He's changing!" Renesmee shouted in relief. "Daddy!"

"Come on Baby, you are doing it. Come back to us." Mari held back no more, her desperation to have him back took over. Alice turned to Jasper; she was biting her finger with nerves. Jasper wrapped her inside his arms and kissed her temple. Emmett moved in instinctively behind Rosalie and wrapped his bulging arms lovingly around her tiny waist and placed a small kiss on her bare shoulder. She covered his arms with her own. Esme stepped forward to stand beside Carlisle. Everybody now supported each other. Slowly, he was coming back. The tension in the air was unbearable.

"Dad? Dad?" Renesmee stroked his hair. Pleading him to open his eyes. Clocks stopped ticking, or at least it felt that they did anyway. Everyone held their breath.

"Come on!" Emmett said impatiently, wiggling his legs in the suspense. Carlisle held up a hand. "Give him time!"

"Edward! It's Mari. I'm here Baby. Open your eyes." She moved closer to him, hoping he would catch her scent. To bring him around, like smelling salts.  
>.<p>

.  
>His eyelid flickered. Then painfully slowly, they opened and looked straight to Renesmee. They all gasped.<p>

"Daddy!" Renesmee squealed, tears pouring down her face. "Daddy! I'm here Daddy!"

Edward's mouth opened to speak they all waited. "Beaut...I...ful"

"Thank God!" Rosalie sighed.

"Yes Dad. I'm here. Dad, Mari is here too." Renesmee looked up towards Mari who had her face in her hands sobbing. Renesmee reached over and rubbed her cold shoulder. Edward's eyes followed Renesmee's gaze. "Ma...ri?"  
>"I'm here. Edward, I'm here Baby!" relieved tears streamed down her face. Turning his head towards her voice, he made a deathly rasping sound. Then a stray tear of his own trickled down towards his left ear and pooled inside.<p>

"Ma...ri" he said again.

"I'm here Edward. I'm here, and I'm never leaving again" and she had never meant anything more than those 10 words, ever before in her existence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all sticking round guys. I love you all individually. Yes even you at the back. *peers under hand* **

**Thank you to the gorgeous CaptainClaire3, my wonderful pre-reader. Love and squishy hugs. xx  
><strong>

**That leads me to my lovely beta DodgerMcClure. Thank you for helping again, despite being busy at work and being poorly sick. I appreciate your effort greatly. xx**

**Wasn't Mari brave. Shows that love is stronger than stone. *blows soggy nose* onwards then...lead the way! **

**DeathToBeReborn xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Healing

**_Chapter 13 - Healing_**

* * *

><p>Edward's recovery progressed, and being constantly surrounded by his daughter and Mari, certainly helped the situation. He was completely unaware of what had happened since he started to lose consciousness. So they all filled him in on all the details of finding Mari, bringing her home and her sparing her venom to save him. Edward was in awe of the woman whom he thought was lost but in fact saved his life and in such a painful, noble way. After two days, Edward was sat up and talking.<p>

.

.

Renesmee rubbed her tired eyes as a yawn broke. Sleep was certainly easier for her now, but the events of the recent weeks were catching up with her fast. Some nights she woke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding from the ache of her nightmares. A few times they had been so bad she'd ran to Edward, just to make sure he was really alive. Carlisle spotted her tiredness and shook his head solemnly.

"Renesmee. These last few weeks have been tiring on us all. We can all see you are exhausted..." Carlisle had taken annual leave from work during Edward's care and as his recovery was improving vastly with each passing day, he had decided to return to work the following week.

"No. I don't wan.." she started to protest knowing exactly what he was about to say. Edward stopped her mid sentence.

"Grandpa is right Princess. You need to rest. I've taken far too much of your time already. I've missed so much. You've grown a lot you know? But you are a walking zombie, you need to rest."

"Aw Dad?!" There were always times when Renesmee showed her true age. Her whine proved this was another of those times. "Mari?" She turned to her motherly figure instead, hoping she would take pity on her and let her stay at her father's side.

"I'm sorry Princess. They are right." she held up her hands agreeing with Edward and Carlisle. "You do look tired sweetheart." The three cold ones chuckled as Renesmee huffed loudly and shuffled her feet out the office sulking. She would never win three against one.

"Just like her Mom! Stubborn to the last." Edward smirked then looked slightly embarrassed at Mari.

"Don't be ashamed to say her name Edward. Renesmee will continue to remind you of Bella. She is part of her too." Mari held his left hand in between both of her own and smiled at him tenderly. Carlisle sensing they needed to chat excused himself and retreated from the room.

"I think It's been a few hours since I said thank-you, isn't it?" He tilted his head to one side and smoldered at her.

"Hmm" Mari checked the clock on the wall. "I think you may be right?" she teased. Leaning forward, he brought his head closer to hers. She could feel his cold breath on her face. The mere touch made her swallow hard. Lord how she had missed this. He spoke in no more than a whisper "Thank-You"

"I seriously don't deserve your thanks. I put you here like this." Mari would never forgive herself.

"Ay! No! Don't you ever make this your fault. I did this to myself. I had a choice. I chose the wrong path." He shook his head. "You saved me."

"Well it was the least I could do. I'd hurt you so bad, to make you do that."

"You went through hell too! I nearly killed us both. Carlisle told me. I'm not proud of that." Edward lifted a hand to her cheek and ran his thumb across it.

"But you didn't." She leaned in this time, and rewarded them both a kiss. His cold lips tasted sweet. Pale lilac cushions filled with love and a mixture of their venom, running right through the middle.  
>.<p>

.  
>Carlisle returned periodically to tend to Edward's drips and ensured he rested as much as possible. The rest of the family ran the boatyard daily and brought back regular meals, so Mari didn't need to leave him to hunt. Renesmee slept in her father's room each night and spent most of the days by his side. She would bluntly refuse to go home which was of course against her father's will. Jacob arrived one dreary day to see how things were.<p>

"Hey...bloodsucker!" he bounded in full of energy as usual.

"Jacob!" Edward nodded politely. "How nice to see you." His sarcasm made Jacob smile.

"You look as rough as dog shit!" He said, pleased with his insult.

"Not as _ruff_ as you mutt!" Edward smiled at his apt answer in return."Pun absolutely intended!"

"Ouch! Dagger's to the heart man! Well, as you _are_ in recovery. I'll give you that one" He approached the bedside and held out a hand, and they greeted each other with a man clap. He smiled at Mari to greet her and then turned to Renesmee.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob bent to kiss the top of Renesmee's head.

"Hey..." she said mono-toned and held his warm hand he'd placed on her shoulder from behind and brought it to her mouth to kiss and then to her cheek for feel his sudden warmth.

"Woah! Ness, you are freezing!" There was little point having heating when you are a house of vampires, so some days it got cold in their house, which only Renesmee felt of course. Jacob was out a lot with the pack now being Alpha, so she was beginning to adapt better to the cooler temperatures recently, spending so much time there and not with Jacob being around much to keep her warm.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm fine." She smiled up to him.

"Well now Jacob is here. Why don't you two go out for the day? Maybe to the beach or something?" Edward suggested.

"No. I'm OK here with you." She shook her head not wanting to leave.

"Listen Princess, you know I love you here. But you really do need some down time. To be you, to do more human things..." He barely believed he was saying these words himself.

_Encouraging her to go out and have fun?! Odd_.

"Really. I'm fine Dad! Unless you are trying to get rid of me?" She shook her head again

"You know I'm not. But I'm fine here." Edward reiterated.

"Ness. Maybe, your dad is right. I have been working a lot recently and I've been kind of missing you." Jacob thought the same. She did need to give Edward and Mari some space. He was just stunned Edward was the one suggesting it too.

"Wow?! You two are actually agreeing on something?" Mari chuckled.

"Yeah! You guys are ganging up on me?!" Renesmee whimpered childishly.

"No. I just think you need some time to relax. I'm fine! Carlisle's here, Mari is here! GO, go have some fun." Edward smiled swooshing her away in a fatherly way.

"Ok. I guess I haven't seen Jake for a few days." She gave in. She had missed him loads.

"Thatta girl!" Jacob fist nudged her cheek.

"Hey! Mutt! Look after my Princess?!" Edward smiled. But with an underlying warning.

"Yes, SIR!" He saluted and he took Renesmee's hand and led her out.  
>.<p>

.  
>"Woah! You and a Wolf agreeing on something! Times are changing?! You sure you are feeling better?" Mari giggled.<p>

"Oh don't! As much I hate to say it. He _is_ good for her! Not that I'd tell him that though!" He rested his head against the raised back of the medical bed and sighed.

"What's up?" Mari tilted her head intrigued.

"Oohh I dunno. One minute I hate the guy, then the next I'm glad she has him. Why couldn't she have fallen for a human?"

"Yeah well, I think it was he who chose her and I guess that's what being a parent is about. You have to let go one day, whether it's with a human or wolf. I don't think you'd feel any different than this either way and naturally you will be keen to veto her mongrel boyfriend. I bet Bella's Father did the same?" She snickered.

"Oh yes! He did. Being in the Police Force, he waved his gun around me a lot." Edward remembered introducing himself to Charlie officially when he'd been cleaning his rifle. "I guess you're right." He squeezed her hand which she hardly let go of these days. He smiled at her with warmth, the only warmth immortals could portray.

"What? What you smiling at now?" She would have blushed if she had blood in her shriveled veins.

"Have I told you I love you?" His autumn eyes searched her pupils.

"Only about 3547, no wait, 3548 times!" She rested her arms upon his bed by his side, bending slightly at her waist.

"Hmmmm. Well, I do!" He grinned feeling an extremely lucky man.

"That's 3549 now, and of course you do. You have my venom inside you. You are bound to me in more ways then you know!" She confirmed smugly. He chuckled aloud "Yes, and I am eternally grateful for your venom." Sitting up slightly resting on his left arm, he lifted his right hand and cupped her neck, letting his thumb tickle her left earlobe. Pulling her slowly towards him, he tilted his head just enough to plant a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips.

"..and what was that for?" She said as they separated.

"Shh! Don't speak..." he closed his eyes and kissed her again. Bound by his spell, her eyes closed too and she forgot all her surroundings. As they parted once more she remained motionless. Inside her head she was begging for more. He seemingly reading her mind smiled and gave her what she wanted. The third kiss arrived shortly after and the pull between them intensified only broken by a cough. Carlisle.

"Umm. Someone's feeling better?" Carlisle snickered. Edward groaned, crossing his legs awkwardly, trying to hide his now obvious bulge. Getting caught snogging your girl at over the age of 100 by your dad was a tad embarrassing. "Ok. If you are well enough for that young man, then I think you need to be thinking about getting up and about, before you grow roots." Carlisle grinned. "I'll be taking that drip out now to make it easier, I don't think you need it any longer!" He paced doctor-like towards his patient.

"I'll go get a drink." Mari smiled still slightly shy. Turning to Edward she said softly "Back in a minute."

"Sure." Edward let go her hand when it was at full stretch as she walked away towards the kitchen. Whilst attending to removing his bandages Carlisle spoke of Mari.

"You seem happy Edward." Carlisle smiled; he'd seen Edward's thoughts a lot recently. It made him happy that Edward was thinking about positive things once again.

"Yeah. You know? I never thought it could feel the same, after Bella.." He paused.

"Hmm. I know! Bella was extremely unique." Carlisle glanced at him and then back to the IV.

"They have so many similarities. Yet they are so different. Did you know straight away that I was bound to Mari? You know, that, this would happen?" Edward was curious.

"No. Not straight away. Once she had entered our home, it became apparent that she would serve you as a good mate. But not out in the forest no."

"Did Alice not see it happening either then?" Edward watched Carlisle remove the final wrap from his arm.

"Not to my knowledge, no. But that's not to say she didn't. Alice doesn't always reveal her thoughts, and it's only when she wants to see things but can't it becomes a problem." extracting the IV Carlisle brushed Edwards hand with an antiseptic wipe and his skin immediately sealed over.

"Yes, I guess I owe her an apology for that." Edward frowned; his actions towards Alice were inexcusable.

"Hmm, well it's a good job your sister has a forgiving soul."

"I still don't know about the soul. How can vampires have souls?"

"Our soul is our inner being, sacrificing yourself for Mari was a sign your soul still exists Edward. I truly believe that."

"Maybe." he was slowly starting to believe again.

"Mari did well Edward. Saving you, I mean. It must have hurt like hell. She coped with the pain so well. I'm not sure I could have done it! Not as new as she is to the change anyway. Keep hold of her son." He cleared away some of his equipment. "OK. I'm done here!"

"I love her Carlisle. I really do." Edward's beam said all he needed too.

"I know you do, and indeed if that is the case. You know what I think you should do." He said smiling at his son.

"Yes. I think I do."

"Right, You! Come on lad! Up you get!" No more words were needed on that subject. It was now just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you guys. Thank you for reading. Many squishy hugs to my pre-reader CaptainClaire3. Luv ooooo xx  
><strong>

**Busy week for everyone? I'm pleased to give you this chapter. My lovely Beta DodgerMcClure is extremely busy for a couple of weeks now, but I hope to fit one chapter in a week for you all. x**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**DeathToBeReborn xx**


	14. Chapter 14 - Air

**_Chapter 14 - Air_**

* * *

><p>"Dude! Look at you up and about!" Emmett said later that day when he had returned from work. Edward was standing in the kitchen sipping lamb's blood from a clear glass, the thick red liquid making a film down one side as he returned it upright. Edward smiled at his brother's greeting.<p>

"Yeah, I'm feeling really good actually. Maybe it's the younger venom inside me?" He turned his head to smile out at Mari, who was outside on the decking overlooking the forest in the distance with her back to them. "Whatever it is, I'm feeling great." He shrugged, without a care.

"That smells good. I'm parched." Emmett licked his lips and headed for the fridge. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle and Esme are on an errand in town, Renesmee is with Jacob, Mari is out there and I'm not sure on the others." After a brief pause he heard them arrive home. "Wait, they are coming in now." He glanced out through the lounge towards the front door, pointing his glass in their direction. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper joined then in the kitchen.

"Hey Edward. Wow! You look so much better!" Alice said pinching his healthy grey cheek.

"Thanks Alice. Look I wanted to have a word with you about what happened before..." Edward's expression changed, looking forlorn, he continued. "I had no right to shout at you like that, it was unforgivable."

"Hey, no worries." She smiled letting him off the hook.  
>"No really, I am sorry Alice." He set his glass down on the counter and approached her open-armed for a hug.<p>

"Like I said no worries. You are forgiven." She turned her head to one side and accepted his embrace, squeezing him slightly in return, making him wince slightly. "Oh sorry! I forgot" she sucked in air through her teeth.

"Just still a bit tender" he rubbed his chest where the huge syringe had punctured his cavity.

"Drink Anyone?" Emmett offered, holding up the large bottle of red nectar.

"Yes please monkey man!" Rosalie answered.

"Jaz?" Emmett wiggled a glass at him.

"Please, I'm thirsty." He nodded. As Emmett filled the two glasses, he asked Alice.

"No Thanks." She bounced. "I have some things to do upstairs." She grinned and trotted merrily from the room.

"Uh-Oh! I don't like it when she's this jovial; it means she's up to something." Edward grimaced. But the rest all giggled at the thought.

.

Mari stood alone in the garden taking in the air. The evening was drawing in and all the different smells now radiated from the forest as the nocturnal animals began to wake. Staring out over the view, she sighed loudly. Thinking how she felt right now.

_This was perfect, far better than the life she had left. A beautiful home, wonderful family and Edward. So why did she feel odd?_

"Hey you." Edward said making her jump slightly, which she found weird too. She normally heard people coming from miles away. She must have been day-dreaming. Enveloping his arms around her waist from behind, he rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. It's only me, you all right? You're not usually jumpy."

"Yeah. I know. I didn't hear you come out. I don't know why but...I'm feeling very strange around you recently." She admitted turning where she stood to face him. He smoothed back her long auburn locks.

"There's no need to feel strange, I'm not going anywhere, and you put a stop to that remember." He tried his best to make her feel more at ease but she felt stiff and somehow scared at his touch.

"Yes, I did didn't I?" She tittered nervously.

"Hey! Come on Baby, you are shaking. I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled her close and began stroking her head down.

"I know you're not, it's silly. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ignore me, maybe I need to slow down a bit too." She forced herself to physically relax in his arms.

"If you're worried, I can ask Carlisle to give you a check up. Make sure you didn't get and infection from the syringe or anything?" Edward pulled back and moved a stray strand of hair that fell across her face with a concerned look.

"No. I'm OK. I physically feel fine, I don't feel ill. Just, I dunno how to explain it." She insisted.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to keep a closer eye on you then?" He pulled her hourglass body towards his own again, feeling the stirring inside him build again.

_Was her pull always this strong? Or was it because he's been without her for so long? Was it that they now shared the same venom? Somehow, it felt stronger than before._

Standing on her tiptoes to make herself taller, Mari wrapped her arms around his neck and without taking her eyes from his, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back she admired his face once more, his mellow eyes confirmed his immediate response and he pulled her in sharply to lock mouths again. This kiss felt more meaningful, it screamed of passion, of filthy lust. As the kiss deepened, his hands moved from her back down to her behind. Bending his knees slightly he scooped up her legs wrapping them around his waist. Their heads danced from side to side and his fingers combed roughly through her hair. He stepped back a few steps and twirled around slamming her against the outside wall of the house making the pictures hung up on the inside shake.

He lustfully crushed his lower half against hers, feeling her grind against his rock hard bulge. Both minds reeling she broke the kiss panting, tilting her head to expose her fleshy neck to him, inviting him in and his response didn't fail to disappoint. Planting kisses from one ear round to the other; he growled against her throat, this was going to be hard to stop. As she continued to satisfy herself against his sex, she roughly ran her fingers through his ragged locks; grabbing a handful for herself she yanked back his head to expose his own neck in return. Grazing her teeth against his skin he let out another earthy growl, his eyes rolled back totally under her spell, the spell every vampire reeked of. Suddenly wanting even more, and the privacy that came with it she wriggled from his grasp, jumped down and zoomed off inside leaving him only a scent trail to follow.

Edward was left standing alone on the veranda, panting animal like with a grin. He went in pursuit of her, following the aroma she'd left behind. He caught up with her in his room. "You gotta stop doing that. I'm finding it harder to resist each time." She was laid on her side on his bed, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Sorry." She laughed "I guess I just can't help it." She teased him again by rolling onto her back.

"Stop it!" He shook his head at her disobedience. She was far too tempting right now. Mari bit her lip, begging him to touch her. He stalked forward and crawled across the bed finding her lips again with his own. Positioning himself over her he pressed his lower half against her crevice.

_Shit she felt good._

"Edward." She moaned thrusting her hips up from the bed. "Please?" His next kiss deepened and this time he didn't hold back. He no longer had control. She grabbed a fist full of his hair again and he broke away nibbling her neck tracing down her throbbing vein until he reached the hollow between her breasts. Virtually reaching her limit already Mari moaned with pure ecstasy.

Pulling down her top Edward revealed her pert breast. Flicking his eyes up to her, he could see she was more than ready. Placing his mouth over her nipple he took it, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nerve endings, making her cry out loud.

"Fuck! Edward!" She was delirious. Her eyes rolled back and she moved her hands to tug fistfuls of the sheets below them for leverage. Yearning to return the favour she flicked her hips and within a blink of an eye she was now on top of him. She was back in control. She wasted no time in fumbling for his belt.

"Mari!" Edward looked down breathless. She carried on one handed whilst leaning on the other and silenced his mouth with hers. The belt relented and she quickly overcame the button and fly. Plunging her hand into his underwear, she cupped her hand in and released his member.

"Fuck you feel good." He growled into her mouth as the kiss continued. Wrapping her hand around it she felt it harden. Pushing his head back deeper into the bed, he growled louder. "Shit!"

"I love you Edward." She bit his earlobe and started to move her hand slowly.

"Mari?" Esme's voice travelled up the stairwell. They both heard it. Mari continued regardless. Edward tried to push her away.

"Mari!" He giggled unclamping her hand from his erection. "Mari stop!"

"Grr" She sat upright and growled, in desperation and frustration.

"She will only come up looking for you." He tucked himself inside his trousers again smirking while Mari slid off him falling defeated onto her back.

"Parents!" She huffed.

"We have plenty of time Baby!" He propped himself on his elbow facing her.

"Mari?!" Esme's voice called again, more impatient this time.

"Coming!" She called back, adding quietly "Well I nearly was anyway!"

"Um, you may want to put your top straight first." Edward chuckled.

"Oh?" She looked down and quickly tucked her breast inside again, before getting up from the bed.

"Better go see what she wants."

"I really wasn't up to it anyway." Edward rolled back to prop himself on both elbows, his fly still gaping open.

"Liar!" She scowled, suddenly hating that Esme had interrupted their moment.  
>.<p>

.  
>"Yes?" Mari said once she'd descended the stairs looking for their whereabouts.<p>

"In here." Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the kitchen. "Is Edward up there with you?"

"Er, yeah." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to, err, interrupt" Esme grimaced.

"It's OK. Did you find the, um...place?" Mari asked cryptically.

"We went...there." They were trying to keep their minds clear of the secret, so Edward would not hear or see. "...and they said they can deliver next Wednesday. Which is perfect, as that's his...err...day." Esme winked.

"Cool, thank you for doing that."

"Our pleasure" Carlisle grinned. "Hope he likes surprises?" Mari chuckled.

"It's been real hard for us to keep this out our minds...luckily he's too busy thinking about you to be listening to our thoughts!" Esme beamed proudly making Mari slightly embarrassed again. Just then, Edward appeared to be descending the stairs himself. They quickly changed the subject and thought pattern.

"Gee thanks for the magazine Esme." She smiled with a wink. Esme beamed back.

"That's OK dear, I thought of you when I saw it." The subject didn't seem to interest Edward, who smiled politely at them all before turning into the lounge heading for the T.V. They had kept their secret to their relief.

Now with everyone home, Carlisle decided to take the family out to hunt while Edward and Mari stayed home to wait for Renesmee. They waited huddled on the sofa together as soft piano music played. Edward's phone began to ring; pulling it from his pocket he answered it with a smile.

"Hey Princess!" It must be Renesmee, Mari thought.

_Again why didn't she see Renesmee's face in Edwards's thoughts?_

"Yep OK Beautiful. See you tomorrow then. Bye. Love you too."

"Renesmee?" Mari looked up to him puzzled.

"Yes. Didn't you see?" He didn't wait for her reply "...she's staying with Jacob tonight." His face was beaming. "That means we get the bed tonight!"

"Oh. Right" Mari looked away, not wanting to discuss her ever growing concerns on her ability to hear thoughts. Edward didn't notice.

"I think I'm up to going back to work soon, I need to get out." Edward stroked her hair softly. "Fancy a walk?" He suggested.

"Hmm. Yeah I think I could do with some fresh air."  
>.<p>

.  
>Slowly they walked hand in hand down towards the beach. Once there Mari darted off, she needed to get rid of some cobwebs that crowded her mind. She used some of her pent up energy, jumping over rocks and small rock pools left by the outgoing tide. Edward strolled across the shingle, watching the moons silhouette ripple on the water with his hands slotted in his jean pockets; he didn't feel up to running quite yet. There was something about the sound of the ocean though, it had a calming effect whether you were immortal or not. Zipping past him she caused a draft, he turned 360 watching her as she ran.<p>

"I love it here." He just about heard her voice shout in the distance. Puzzled, he thought that was odd.

_Wait. He didn't hear it in his head? Like he normally did. This was like when Renesmee or Bella spoke. Like a non immortal. He didn't hear them inside. What was going on?_

He answered her inside his head, because she could still hear him, right?

_"Me too_ and _One day I'm going to marry you here..."_

That ought to get her attention. She came running over zipping to a halt, and said something, not about his thought but something far scarier than a marriage proposal. "Didn't you hear me?" She smiled questioning him. Clearly something was wrong.

"Yeah. I answered, didn't you hear my thoughts?"

"Um. No. What did..." A look of horror shot over her face.

"You sure you are OK? This doesn't seem right. I answered you in my head." Now this hearing problem concerned Edward.

"Yes I feel fine. Honestly." She replied with a haunting look which left Edward unconvinced. "What did you say anyway?"

"Oh. Umm, nothing. It doesn't matter now." He said thinking over what he'd said about marriage.

_Maybe it wasn't the right time yet, and besides it was kind of a test to see if she really didn't hear his thoughts._

"Oh! Shall we, err, head back? You must be exhausted?" She didn't want him worrying and she thought he maybe was struggling to hear her and just said he had, because he wasn't as well as he made out yet.  
>They walked back home as slowly as they came. Holding hands and telling jokes, to distract both their minds.<p>

.  
>Wednesday arrived and Carlisle had suggested to Edward, he should maybe try and do some paperwork at work, light duties to get him out the house a bit, and to keep him away from his surprise of course. Edward wasn't overly keen being his birthday and all, but Carlisle talked him round as usual.<p>

The night before, Mari and Edward had been huddled together all night. She'd wished him Happy Birthday at midnight. He was astonished she knew, until she told him Alice had blabbed.

"You coming to work today Babe? I'm going to go in for a few hours." He said to Mari over a drink of nectar in the morning.

"I have an errand to run today, but I'll be in later...about three?" She said nonchalantly hoping he wouldn't read her mind. She tried desperately to imagine going shopping instead of her special delivery.

"An errand?" Edward looked perplexed. Esme noticed her struggling to think of an excuse.

"Ye..." Mari started but Esme stepped in.

"Yes! Mari is picking up some Christmas presents I reserved down in town for me." She thought of gift boxes and bows to distract his mind.

"Oh Yes! I forgot it's nearly December! I wonder what's in my box." Edward said, seemingly unaware of the thoughts in Mari's head once again and falling for Esme's hook, line and sinker. Esme winked at Mari as Edward wasn't looking. She'd fooled him.

_"Thanks Esme" _She said sending it to Esme via thought. Testing the waters she knew desperately had a fault.

_'No worries'_ Esme replied via thought too.

_So she could hear Esme, and Esme had heard her._

"What are no worries?" Edward had heard Esme's reply and was confused at her thought to Mari.

_So why wasn't he hearing what Mari had said to get a reply?_

"Oh she knows." Esme winked again and she left the room and headed for the front door.

"Back in a minute." Mari said to a perplexed Edward.

"Esme?" She called after her jogging to catch up with her by the front door.

"Hmmm?" Esme looked back over her shoulder.

"Is Carlisle back soon? I'm a little worried about Edward." Mari whispered softly. Esme looked at her watch

"...he should be back about dusk...what worries? Anything I can help with?"

"Well, it sounds really stupid..." Mari said quietly "...it seems Edward is having trouble hearing my thoughts. He's getting confused a lot!"

"Oh? He seemed to hear mine fine just now?" Esme made a confused face.

"But he never heard me say thank-you first?" Mari confirmed.

"Yes, I did notice that. Strange. I'll tell Carlisle you want to see him later. Maybe he can check him over? Put your mind at ease?" Esme rubbed Mari's shoulder tenderly.

"Oh yes please. Thanks Esme."

"No problem dear." After a pause she called out to Edward. "EDWARD! Work!" She winked again at Mari.

"Ok. Ok! I'm coming!" He said joining them.

"I'll wait in the car Edward." Esme gave them some privacy. Reaching out he took Mari's hand.

"See you later then?" He flashed her his cutest smile, the one that made her go wobbly. Trying to resist him she shook her head clear of her filthy thoughts.

"Yep! About three?" She smiled up at him sweetly as he leaned in smiling for a kiss.

"You need to go to work! Don't start something your mother will have to finish again!" Mari met his lips with the kiss they both yearned for.

"Edward! Put her down! Work! Now!" Esme called from inside the car. They both heard that perfectly well.

"Argh! Mothers!" He quickly placed a small peck on her forehead.

"I heard that Edward Anthony!" Esme called again.

"Later!" He pointed a finger at Mari and jogged out to the car.

"Bye Birthday boy!" She waved timidly then turned to kick the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I struck oil with my wonderful new Beta...she's a diamond xx Thank you hunny xxxx**

**More squidgy booby hugs to my prereader CaptainClaire3 I am forever in both your debt xxxx**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me.**

**I wonder what surprise Mari has in store for her Edward... Happy Birthday Edward xx**

**DeathToBeReborn xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Surprises

_**Chapter 15 - Surprises**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby!" Edward beamed as he rose from the leather chair seeing his Mari enter the office.<p>

"Hey." She smiled slightly blushing; plunging her hands into her figure hugging jean pockets, desperate to clear her mind of her morning's secretive activity.

"Finished your shopping?" He fished for her thoughts, as he walked round the desk. But she was good at wiping them clean as he heard nothing. "Damn!" He cursed aloud frustrated.

"What you damning?" She giggled nervously, praying she'd not given anything away.

"I thought you may just give me some clues about my presents via thought. But you're good!" He squinted and wagged a finger at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Well I do try. Some surprises are good you know." Her smile faded as she placed her arms around his neck and leaned close for her cuddle.

_He really wasn't seeing her thoughts._

She'd actually inwardly cursed herself because she had let her mind drift as soon as she'd seen him. Their hug was interrupted by Emmett bringing in a customer. Breaking their hold both Edward and Mari's eyes drifted to the doorway.

"Oh. Hey, Mari." Emmett acknowledged her before returning to business. "Edward, this is Mr Phillips. He's brought back the Sunracer." Edward smiled politely.

"Oh yes, of course. Please come take a seat Mr Phillips. Would you like a drink?" Mari couldn't help but swoon. Edward was so attractive when he was in work mode.  
>The customer shifted uneasily, "Um, no thanks. I'm just here to settle up." He looked between them all in turn studying their eyes. He'd never seen such a light shade of brown before.<p>

_They were all the same shade. So, rich. So smooth. Mesmerising. Enchanting even. _

"Sure!" All three vampires felt his inquisitiveness and it was Edward who broke the awkward silence.

"Let's just get your file." he approached the filing cabinet and rummaged through it retrieving the contract. "Ahh, here it is!" Emmett shot a thought to Mari to join him outside. Edward also acknowledged this by glancing at them both but carried on talking business to the customer.

"What's up?" Mari said closing the office door softly behind her. "Did it arrive?" Emmett's eyes were bright with anticipation, but he kept his voice low in case Edward was listening. He kept his thoughts on boats, disguising the real subject from Edward as he was in very close proximity.

"Yes!" She lightly clapped with glee, keeping her voice soft also. "It's wonderful Emmett. I'm really excited to see his reaction." Mari also thought of boats, just in case. Emmett jabbed his thumb behind him towards the large motorboat moored up a fair way down the jetty.

"Ok. I'm done here. I'm off home with Rosalie; she's just checking the Sunracer. You finishing up here...er...soon?" He gave her silent thumbs up. "We'll be home about seven." She gave the thumbs up too as the office door swooshed opened. Edward appeared with the male customer eyeing them both inquisitively. Flapping a handful of leaflets the customer smiled happily. "Thank you Mr Cullen. I'll be sure to recommend your company to anyone interested."

Edward held out his hand for him to shake, which the customer received with a smile. "Thanks for using 'Cullen's' Mr Phillips. Do come again." Edward grinned revealing his pearly white teeth.

"I will. I will. Good day to you." The man nodded once and walked away.

"Another happy customer?" Mari slotted her hands back into her pockets and toed the ash dirt beneath her feet.

"Sure was! He left a nice tip too. I think he thought I was going to eat him otherwise." Edward joked, making then all titter.

"Good God, I don't think I've _ever_ been that thirsty!" Emmett scoffed. Edward disagreed. "You've had your moment's Emmett. I remember that man in the churchyard that night." Mari loved their brotherly bond. She never felt such closeness to people before.

"Oh hush up Dude. One mistake, besides he deserved it" Emmett lifted an arm and turned as he sensed Rosalie approaching from behind him. "All ok? Sweetcheeks?"

"Yes, cleaner than when it went out." She smiled. "Hey Mari."

"Hi." She replied politely.

"That will save us some time tonight. We all may be home by six if we haven't the inside to do." Edward said relieved. Emmett shook his head. "Not us Dude. We're off home. Date night!"

"What?!" Edward held out his hand palm facing up. "Sorry Bro. She's all yours." He was of course referring to the Sunracer. "Thanks a bunch!" Edward sighed.

"We'll be through her in no time. You two get off." Mari grinned. Actually thankful she'd have some time alone with Edward. With living in such a busy house, these times were hard to come by sometimes. "See you later?"

"Yes. We're hunting about midnight I think if you wish to join us?" Rosalie winked at Mari when Edward wasn't looking.

"Cool. See you then." Mari smiled back with a clear mind.

"See ya!" Emmett held up a hand as they made their way to the Jeep.

"Meh!" Edward huffed. Mari pulled him to her. "At least we get some time together alone huh?"

"Hmm. So..." He said wrapping his arms around her. "You never told me what you bought me today?" She grinned cheekily.

"No I didn't, did I? And, Mr Cullen...I'm not going to tell you! Not yet anyway!"

"You really are developing that shield technique very well indeed." He kissed her forehead.

"Am I? Oh, good!" She swallowed hard.

_Was that her Gift? Involuntary Shielding. Or was he sick?_

"Grab your bucket and cloth Cullen; we've got to wash the Sunracer."

"So Emmett joined your family only 29 years ago?" Mari and Edward were discussing the family whilst cleaning the boat together.

"Yeah. He was a typical 1990's kid, heavily into rap. Thankfully his music taste has changed for the better."

"How did he turn?" Mari was like a sponge she craved information. "Random bite." Edward explained.

"He was in a gang who loitered on street corners late at night. Not a bad sort of gang, just a gang of friends. They were jumped by three red eyes. Lucky for Emmett they chose the others first. They were full by the time they got to him, so they just bit not fed."

"Oh." Mari rinsed her cloth in the soapy filled bucket. Edward continued. "I was on my way to collect Carlisle from work as his car was in getting fixed." He chuckled to himself. "Which is a whole different story for another day." He glanced over to Mari, who met his gaze with a smile.

"Intriguing..." she replied before continuing to wipe down the paintwork.

"Anyway..." he said returning to the original story. "I saw the aftermath of the attack and hearing his howling I realised it was only going to attract the wrong attention. I did consider ending his misery. But I couldn't bring myself to be that type of monster again. So I bundled him into the car. Carlisle dealt with the rest of his transformation." He shrugged.

"Was Rosalie already with you then?" she asked as she scrubbed. "Yes Rose joined us in 1936. Emmett loves the older woman." He grinned. "Well she hardly looks her age does she?" Mari giggled. "I guess this is still fairly strange to you huh?" Edward tossed his cloth into the bucket making it splash. "Ah!" Mari was still only a yearling after all.

"I still find it odd I will remain like this forever."

"Well. You will, and I for one, like that idea very much." Edward stalked towards her and wrapped a damp arm around her waist, his face nuzzled into the dip in the nape of her neck. With his free hand, he brushed aside her long auburn hair allowing him free access. Mari's breath hitched at his touch. Familiar stirrings plagued her from within.

"Edward." She began. "This isn't getting the boat done."

"Spoil sport." He grinned flashing his fangs. She turned around to face him still in his hold.

"I'm not spoiling it. But I'm finding restraining myself increasingly difficult. I don't know how long I can resist you Edward." Her voice wavered slightly.

"Okay." He released her, backing off allowing her to catch her breath. They both then returned to cleaning the boat in silence. The rest of the day at the office was fairly non eventful. They had cleaned the Sunracer and had no new customers so eventually they locked up for the day and headed for home. Mari drove as Edward looked a bit washed out after his first full day back to work and she wanted to keep her mind on something other than what was about to happen.

Everyone was now gathered in the living room, drinks in hand. They sensed the two were on their way home and were excited to see Edward's reaction. His gift was in the bigger of the two rooms as that was the only place it could fit. As Mari and Edward pulled up in the Volvo outside, Esme smiled.

"They're here." They all fell silent.

"Renesmee's here." Jacob's bike was leaning to the right on the kickstand at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to the house. Edward face lit up at the thought of her being there.

"Nice of them to visit." Mari smiled as she pressed the lock button on the remote key.

_This was it. She hoped he'd like it. _

He'd not mentioned his birthday since that morning and neither had she.

"Hello?!" Edward said stepping inside the house, looking around the hall and lounge area. It was strangely quiet. Usually there was an argument going on; roaring laughter, TV or music blasting. Nothing! _How odd?_ He thought to himself.

Renesmee called out from the back living room, making Mari draw in a long breath. "I'm in the living room Dad!" Edward turned his course and Mari followed close behind. He entered the room and the sight before him made him stagger back slightly.

"Happy Birthday!" They all chorused. He looked around at everyone with a stunned face.

_How could he have forgotten it was his Birthday?_ It had totally slipped his mind.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" Mari said joining him by his side. It was then as he hugged her; the family parted and revealed his gift. His face went from stun to shock.

"Mari? Is...Is that..Mine?" He stuttered looking between her and his gift.

"Yep!" She beamed delighted he liked it.

"Go ahead Edward, why don't you play for us?" Carlisle smiled beckoning him to the black stool that sat in front of his new very own, shiny Grand Piano.

"It's just like my old one!" He said quietly stepping up to it and he ran a stony digit along the polished surface.

"It's exactly like your old one." Alice squealed. Mari reached out and held his hand.

"I heard you had to sell your last one, thinking it wouldn't fit in here when you moved." Edward looked at her in astonishment. She continued "So, I tracked it down. This is your old piano Edward."

"No!" He gasped staring at her gift, glassy eyed.

_No-one had ever done anything like this for him before._

"Yes." Mari said softly.

"Mari. I..." He turned to her again about to say he couldn't possibly accept it, but she cut him short by waving her hand in front of her face. Causing a ripple of laughter "Oh shush your noise, just play the damn thing?!"

"How the heck did you keep this quiet?" He said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"With great difficulty!" Emmett piped up. "Now play it Dude!" Edward left Mari's side and sat down gently on the stool and pulled it in closer to the sparkling keys. Renesmee came behind him placing her hands tenderly on each of his shoulders. He turned his head to her briefly and touched her left hand. He knew exactly what she wanted him to play. He went straight into 'Renesmee's Lullaby' making her smile. Everyone exchanged a tender look; they all remembered him teaching Renesmee to play when she was little. The family knew just how he loved playing, but Mari had never heard him play before. She came close and lent on the smooth shining lid and watched in awe, astounded by how easy he made it look. It warmed Mari's cold heart. He did it so effortlessly.

She sat for hours, just listening to him tinkle away. He played some traditional pieces alongside some of his own. His passion for music overflowed in abundance. As beautiful as it was to listen to him, it was hugely apparent that he loved playing it far more. Renesmee placed a kiss on the top of his head and bent low to whisper into his ear.

"Happy Birthday Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all, seems like ages since we had a chapter. Big thanks to my very busy Beta Dodger McClure for squeezing me in between her hectic personal schedule. I'm really thankful. xx**

**More thank you's to my pre-reader CaptainClaire3 love Ooo. **

**To my readers. thank you for sticking around.**

**There are five chapter left. Stick with it xx**

**Love to all. **

**DeathToBeReborn. xx**


	16. Chapter 16 - Legends

They had all enjoyed his birthday and even Edward had warmed to the idea eventually. His opinion hadn't changed much about his thoughts of celebrating birth as an immortal though. It didn't really justify a birthday, which was normally celebrated by getting a year older. Mari on the other hand was extremely thankful for his birth, albeit being before her great grandparents were even around.

The following sunlight, while most of the family were at work, Mari caught her moment alone with Carlisle in the kitchen to bring her concerns to his attention as he drank a glass of nectar for his breakfast.

"Carlisle? Um, can I have a word?"

"Of course you can." He said taking a drink.

"I don't know if Esme mentioned it, that I had some concerns?" But were the concerns about Edward or herself, or even both of them?

"No, she didn't. It must have slipped her mind with all the celebrations. How can I help?" he swished his empty glass in the sink full of bubbles, rinsing it and started to wipe it dry with a towel.

"There is something strange going on with mine and Edwards hearing." Mari began. "The gift side of hearing I mean."

"Really? How so?" He looked intrigued, he was extremely knowledgeable about the immortal being, but every so often new things cropped up which baffled him, this seemingly might be one he wasn't familiar with.

"I know it sounds odd but sometimes he has told me he has problems hearing my thoughts and between you and me, I have with him too." She winced hearing her own confession.

"Interesting, how long has this been occurring?" he knitted his eyebrows, as Mari thought quickly.

"Well, since, since the transfusion. His head just seems empty to me? I can hear him physically; like I do with Renesmee, but I just don't hear his thoughts any more, like I used to. I asked Esme the other day if she could hear him and she said she could. I've seen him hear others thoughts, but not mine. It's really starting to worry me a bit."

"Hmm." He looked a bit baffled and thought vaguely about how gifts could actually fail.

"See, I heard you thinking then, about reasons why gifts fail." I confirmed correctly.

"Indeed I was." he nodded perplexed. "Tell you what, leave it with me and I'll do some digging. See if anything comes up." He smiled a comforting smile. Mari heard him say. 'Anything for you and Edward' in his head.

"I heard that too. Anything for Edward and I!?" She confirmed.

"Definitely odd. It doesn't initially seem like you have a problem, but I'm baffled as to why it's only each other you can't hear." He rubbed her arm tenderly trying to ease her worries. "I'll have a look into it. Please try not to worry."

_Try not to worry? _

Returning to her room upstairs, Mari plonked herself in her chair. She'd worked yesterday so today was her day off. Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Edward come in.

"Have you..." He made her jump again.

"Oh gees!" She placed her hand to her chest, not liking the feeling of the adrenalin that swept through her body. Now this was really worrying her.

_What was wrong with her?_

Edward laughed throwing back his head. "It's O.K! It's only me!" He approached Mari cautiously and kneeled at her feet, resting his arms on to her thighs.

"Something's not right Edward." She shook her head mournfully.

He looked confused. "What? What's not right?"

"I'm getting really worried Edward." Mari rested her hands on top of his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong Baby?" His facial expression changing to that of concern. Fighting her tears that threatened to disrupt her vision she continued.

"I hear everyone Edward, I hear all their thoughts. I can even hear that robin in that oak tree seven miles to the south-west!" Edward studied the painful silence, homing in on the exact tree she was describing and confirmed it.

"Yes, so can I Baby." He forced a smile.

"But I didn't hear you come in Edward. I can't hear you. I can't hear your thoughts, and I think you know exactly what I mean. You didn't hear me on the beach. You didn't hear my thoughts when I was arranging the delivery of your Piano. Did you?" He didn't answer. She was right.

"That could just be because of the recovery. Post traumatic stress." He shrugged nonchalantly. She wanted to test her theory with him.

"O.K. I'll do a test. I'll think of something, you tell me what I'm thinking."

"I really don't think that is nes..."

"Humour me Edward." Mari insisted.

"All right." He sighed. "Go ahead." He said smiling, confidant he would hear one thing. She thought deeply with a blank expression.

_'Marry me Edward?'_

His face remained blank...waiting for her thought to appear into his mind.

"Well?" She said aloud, holding out her hands either side of her. Clearly he hadn't heard her or his expression would be entirely different.

"Well go on then!" He encouraged her. "Think away!" She answered quietly while she squeezed his arms.

"Edward I did. You didn't hear it did you?" Her worried expression transferred to his.

"No..." He was finally getting it. Something was clearly wrong. He'd hoped it would have improved by now.

"It's not just you though is it Edward. I can't hear you either. Let's test me, see if I can hear you."

"Eh?" He was still engrossed with his thoughts.

"You think of something!" She clarified.

"OK." His expression fell blank and he bore his golden eyes into hers. "There. Did you hear it?" Her shoulders dipped, defeated.

"Oh Edward, something is really wrong. I can't hear you and you can't hear me!"

.  
>"Well? What's wrong with us Carlisle?" Edward asked him later that evening when he called a vampire family meeting.<p>

"I've done many searches regarding faults in gifted hearing. It may be due to a number of factors. I could go down lots of avenues; studies, routines, thought patterns. I could test venom structures which would require samples."

"I'm not keen on putting Mari through that again Carlisle." Edward's voice was stern and protective.

"I'm just saying what I could do. Not what I am going to do." The more mature vampire stamped his dominance.

"So what are you going to do?" Esme now spoke, concerned for both Edward and Mari's welfare.

"Dude, I wish I could block out Rosalie harping on about babies all the time." Emmett's input required a thump, which Rosalie happily administered.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm "What? I was just saying..." Attention focused on Carlisle again.

"All the searches came back around to one theory." Leaning forward in his seat Carlisle rested both his elbows on his knees, bringing his hands together as if to pray. "It seems your chromosomes have overlapped, causing a rift in your make up."

"What?" Edward look astounded.

"What does that mean?" Mari probed for a simpler explanation. Carlisle continued linking his hands together like a diagram.

"It seems you both now share the same DNA. Your genetic makeup is now strikingly similar."

"Meaning?" Alice offered sat next to puzzled Jasper.

"It means, because Mari used a large amount of her Venom; which is effectively vampire DNA, to revive Edward, it consequently mixed with your venom too." Carlisle stood up to pace the floor.

"Which we already knew it would." Mari said frustrated. "That doesn't explain why we can't hear each other."

"Mari, you now share the same Venom DNA. So effectively you are two of the same being. Clones as it were. This is why you can no longer hear your mate as a separate person. You are both, since that moment, a new and extremely ancient breed of vampire." A stunned silence fell across the entire room.

"Woah!" Emmett gasped after the pause.

"So, we're like twins?" Mari said nervously, making sense of the news.

"Well normally boy/girl twins won't have the same DNA. Only identical same sex parings. You are both a mix of that breed. It seems vampires can share the exact same venom DNA and be of a different sex." Carlisle smiled at his findings. "This is why you cannot hear each other." Everyone glanced at each other shocked.

"There is more." Carlisle continued again.

"More?" Edward huffed, slouching back into the sofa.

"Yes. But it can wait, if you are finding it difficult to keep up."

"No. We need to know everything Carlisle." Mari's voice was harsher now. "I need to know what I've done to Edward." Edward shot a painful glance to Mari beside him, and slid across the sofa to be nearer her side.

"No! You could never do anything to me I cannot deal with. You saved me Mari. Anything that is a consequence of that, I will quite happily overcome."

"I'm sorry..." Mari began to break. Her strength was fading fast. Edward would stand no part of her sorrow, despite feeling it himself. Taking her face in his hands, he made her look into his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Baby. You hear me? I don't care what we have become. I am alive, you are here and nothing else matters! Nothing!"

"We can carry on this conversation later if..." Carlisle understood this was a big thing for them to take in.

"No! Mari is right. We have to know everything." Edward looked round to his family, his closest beings of over one hundred years. "This concerns us all. Everyone needs to understand what is to come of us both now." Carlisle nodded silently before sitting back down in his chair to continue.

"Sharing the same venom DNA means many things for you both. You will now share the same feelings, pain, happiness, sorrow and hurt. When one feels an emotion, the other will feel it also. This could become extremely vital in battle. If red-eyes gain knowledge of this it could put you both in danger. Anything your mate experiences the other will too. This of course..." and he paused briefly "...includes immortal death."

"Well I'll be damned!" Emmett said everything they were all thinking at that moment. Edward looked to his father.

"So we would die together, regardless of wherever we are."

"Yes, it seems so. I'm sorry I didn't look into this more before we did the transfer. I apologise to you both." Mari shook her head and was quick to reply.

"Carlisle, I would have done it anyway. I love Edward. Nothing would have stopped me." Edward pulled her closer into his arms.

"There is still one more thing." Carlisle's voice was weak and apologetic.

"Oh now this is getting interesting?!" Emmett received a sharp nudge from Rosalie. He clearly wasn't feeling the seriousness of the conversation.

"What?" He said holding his hands up. Everyone except Rosalie ignored him, eager to get the last bit over with.

W_hat else could possibly happen?_

Carlisle resumed his summing up. "There are pictures associated with this extreme vampire breed."

"Oh no! I can't stand to hear anymore." Mari buried her face in her hands.

"Would you rather I continue in private? I can't understand it's a lot to take in right now?"

"I think that maybe a good idea, it's..." Esme attempted to disassemble the gathering.

"No!" Edward hissed. "I want to hear it now!" Carlisle asked if he was sure via thought. Edward nodded in reply and squeezed Mari closer by her shoulder.

"We will deal with anything." Carlisle's deathly words caused everyone's mouth to fall open.

"It seems...vampire pairings can create life after all."

"What!?" Alice shouted.

"Dude!" Emmett added in shock, looking wide-eyed to Rosalie.

Mari's head flicked up from staring at her lap with sheer panic etched to her face. "Children?!" she hollered before turning to Edward. Seems vampires could go into shock after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey. Sorry for the delay in between chapters. My Beta has been rushed off her feet with personal stuff. I can now reveal this chapter and the next. My gift to you for being so patient.**

**Big thank-you to my prereader CaptainClaire3 and big huggles to you xx**

**Last but not least my wonderful Beta DodgerMcClure. Thank you for sticking with me. Glad the shows went well. Lots of love. **

**Race you to chapter 17 then?! Go! **

**DeathToBeReborn. xx**


	17. Chapter 17 - Partners

"What?!" Edward yelled with a face that remained in shock.

"I'm afraid you heard me correctly." Carlisle sympathized. "Both yourself and Mari CAN have children. There was some question of them back when all the half immortals were destroyed, but the priority for the Volturi back then was to save the secret code of immortality. Afterwards it was deemed to be just myth as no new immortal children, half or full breed were born post destruction."

"So, there may be full immortal children hidden somewhere?" Jasper started to grasp the notion.

"Yes. Many dual immortal parents sacrificed their young to hide from the Volturi, but the legends suggest there may be some still out there. This now leads me to believe the dual immortal parents were just scared into not procreating, rather than it not being possible. This myth is most certainly no longer a myth. This ancient breed of vampire can and have had children." Carlisle sat back in his chair astonished to his findings.

"So if Edward and Mari were to create life..." Jasper only said what they all were thinking. Immortal children, whether half or full breed were forbidden.

"Indeed, you are correct in your assumptions. This could be disastrous for them and indeed us all." Carlisle nodded eying Edward and Mari.

Emmett couldn't resist and asked Edward. "Dude? You two haven't, you know. Have you?"

"No. We haven't!" Edward said frustrated. "NOT that it's any of your damn business!"

"Edward! He's only thinking of the complications it could cause." Esme said trying to keep everyone calm.

"Well, no we haven't. OK?" Edward repeated in a less fierce, but sarcastic tone.

This was one step too much for Mari. With all Carlisle's words pounding her skull and now they were discussing her and Edward's bedroom habits. She had to remove herself from this equation. "Sorry! Excuse me!" She stood and fled the room, out through the kitchen patio doors and onto the veranda for some air. An audible gasp escaped her as she gripped the wooden decking post fighting for a breath of oxygen. Her sudden appearance also startled the chickens, causing them to cluck and flap about.

She felt Alice join her without even looking. "I'm so sorry Mari. We didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. I'm OK, I just needed some air. This is all such a mess..." Mari shook her head.

_How had all this happened so fast?_

"Hey." Alice rubbed Mari's shoulder softly. "It's a good job Edward is a traditional man huh?! Things could be al..." Alice tried to make light of the situation but Edward joined them interrupting her. "Um. Alice?"

"Sorry. I was just saying..." She stopped when she heard Edward tell her to leave it inside his head. She nodded slowly and retreated back inside.

"Wow! What a night?" He said stepping up beside her. "I thought I'd heard it all in my lifetime, apparently not!"

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett were right though. We could put everyone in an awful lot of danger here, let alone ourselves."

Putting his hands deep into his pockets Edward flexed his elbows awkwardly and grinned. "I knew my virtue would be significant one day!"

"Edward this is serious!" Mari questioned his humor at a time like this.

"I know it is, but I meant it. Alice was also right with what she just said; things _could_ be an awful lot worse right now." He withdrew a hand from his pocket and placed it on her shoulder then leaned in to kiss the side of her head.

"I guess so. I just can't imagine not ever getting intimate with you. The urge is far too strong for me to resist already and I know it will only get stronger. I know you feel it too. It's near on impossible for males to hide their arousal. How will we cope with our feelings?" She had a good point. Edward did feel the pull she described and he did wonder himself how he would resist her, but he wasn't losing her again.

"We'll sort it Baby. I promise" He didn't know how, but he would do his best to find a way. If there was one.

.

For Carlisle, he had to now go away and figure out if any type of contraception would be effective on vampires. There certainly hadn't been any before. No such thing had been needed to be studied. Until then, Edward and Mari would have to refrain, whether they were bound by marriage or not.

Later that night Edward and Mari were lying on Edward's bed in each other's arms. Little had been said about the revelations, they just had to push their feelings deep down inside and lock them there. They could never lose control with each other. Never unite in any bond that could put them in a dangerous position. They could never give in to the natural urge that seeped through their veins. The raw subject still fresh on their minds lingered as the cuddled.

"I don't have to be gifted or mono-venomed to know what you're thinking!" Edward said breaking the silence.

"Hmm. Well, you can't escape the fact if I hadn't..." Mari started.

"No! I'm not letting you go there; you have been the best thing in my life for a long time. I don't regret any of it, and neither should you. We both are guilty of some aspects of our past and we can't keep looking back." Edward pulled back from her slightly to look her in the eye.

"It's all what ifs. Of course I don't regret meeting you. I certainly don't regret saving you, but..."

Edward finished her sentence for her. "...but nothing! It's happened and we will deal with it, like all Cullen's do!"

"Not like the Tyler's huh?" She huffed.

"Tyler's?" He tried out her surname and beamed a lopsided grin. "I never knew that? Why did I not know that?"

She smiled now to against his chest. "You never asked?"

"No, I didn't, did I? What did you mean anyway? Not like the Tyler's?"

"Aw, nothing. Just family stuff." She shrugged. "We just didn't bother dealing with situations. We just hid them, hoping they would go away."

"I'm just starting to realize something, I know nothing about you. Tell me about them?" It was true; she knew an awful lot about him now, but he knew little about her parentage or her human life.

"What do you wanna know?" She questioned. "There is not much to tell."

"Well let's start by what you meant?" His voice was warm, soft and enchanting.

"I grew up in Texas. My mother and father permanently fought like cat and dog; he got drunk, she yelled, he'd hit her, she'd go to bed crying. Of course he'd be sorry, they'd make up and so on..."

Feeling her pain, he squeezed her gently with his arms. "I'm sorry."

Mari continued. "When I was 16, my dad threw me out whilst in one of his drunken rages. He'd hit my mother so hard that day that she was unconscious, so I tried to ring for help. He caught me, beat me to a pulp and chucked me out there and then, pointing a gun at me he told me where to go. I was so scared he would kill her, so I said I would, if he put the gun away. He lowered it so I left."

She paused briefly to swallow hard.

"I stayed at my best friend Sally's house, her parents were so different. They were warm; welcoming, friendly and told me I could stay as long as I liked." A smile crossed her face as she thought about them, which faded as she returned to talk about her father. "I called the state police and reported my father. They went round there and found my mother in a dreadful state; he'd beaten her black and blue. They arrested him and shoved him in jail. That's the last I heard of my father.

Later I heard my mother had recovered well and was in a rehabilitation clinic as her injuries had messed her up. She divorced him and started a new life with one of her care givers. Neither asked after me, cared where I'd gone or wondered what had become of me. I guess I wasn't high on their list of priorities. Sally's parents became the only family I needed. I didn't want to know my biological family after the way I was treated and I never saw them again."

"That's awful!" Edward kissed her forehead tenderly.

Mari's stare as she recalled her story remained unmoved. "I stayed with Sally till that night soon after graduation. We'd been to this awesome party at this fella's house who Sally adored." Chuckling she continued. "She ended up getting lucky, so I walked home on my own, or I would've done if I had I made it home. Mi...HE, bit me and I joined his clan, promised me the world he did, told me I was his girl. I'd never want for nothing."

"Hmm..." Edward sounded irritated.

"...and you know the rest. My family never fought for anything in their life, expect to keep outta my dad's way. I had no siblings, he beat her so hard she couldn't have any more children after me and in a way I'm glad, I don't know what would have happened to them if they had. Could I have left them behind with that monster?" Mari said it like it was a normal life experience.

"That's heartbreaking. Nobody should live like that, never feeling safe." He winced at the thought. "It's ironic isn't it, some humans who freely have kids, really don't deserve them. Yet vampires who can care for them for an eternity and keep them a lot safer are not allowed them."

"Being here is the safest I've felt in 10 years. Your family is wonderful Edward. They have been so welcoming to me. It must have taken a lot to bring a red-eye back here, especially with Renesmee around. Yet they saw the good in me. I will never be able to thank then enough for that." She smiled again now, content.

"My real family was great too. I remember my mother vividly, she was insanely short." He grinned remembering her stature. "She was always baking; I can still smell the cookies in my memory. Despite being poor, she and my father always ensured me and my three older brothers wanted for nothing. Baking was a great way to make food go further. They often went without food themselves to make sure we got fed. My father worked what seemed like to us permanently to bring in money. They eventually both got sick, and left us orphaned. My brothers eventually got jobs and moved on, leaving me to fend for myself. The sickness finally caught up with us all though and I ended up on Carlisle's ward in the hospital. He said he always felt a pang of guilt, with me being the last surviving son and not able to save my family, so he changed me to save me." He shrugged, happy with his story.

"That's beautiful, that he wanted to help you I mean. He even gave you his name?"

"Yes. I went double barreled for a while, but eventually I dropped my real name, and become a Cullen." Edward's pride shone through.

"What was your real name? I don't think I ever asked you either?" She wondered looking up.

"Edward Masen." He smiled again. It had been a while since he'd used that name.

"Masen. Nice name."

"Officially I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Which is somewhat of a mouthful, but I'm happy to keep just the Cullen name though. Both Carlisle and Esme will always be my family too, I will always be thankful to him for saving me. I will always have them, Renesmee, and now you, that's all I need right now and that's all that matters to me."

"Till death us do part." She tittered, staring up into his eyes.

Edward laughed happily flashing his fangs. "Seems that way doesn't it?"

"You're stuck with me now Edward Cullen. For your entire life!"

"What an intriguing idea..." He growled lustfully curling his body around her and planting a kiss down upon her dull pink lips "...and I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bombshell dropped! This chapter caught up on some of Edward and Mari's back story. Hope you enjoyed. I kinda like that will die together, very romantic. Awwwww!**

**As before, many thanks to my busy Beta Dodger McClure. I am truly grateful for your time. **

**Eternal thanks to my pre-reader CaptainClaire3 for trawling through my story, making sense of my garbled rubbish. Thank you. xx**

**To my readers. I thank you for all your reviews. I love reading them. Keep them coming in.**

**Onwards then xx**

**DeathToBeReborn xx**


	18. Chapter 18 - Revelations

**Chapter 18 – Revelation **

* * *

><p>Everyone agreed to keep this new revelation to strictly vampire family, not even Renesmee would be told. Everyone promised to try their best to hide it from their minds in front if her, in case she read it. The least amount of people who knew about Edward and Mari's new-found breed the better. For now it was just them and that's the way they wanted it to stay.<p>

Carlisle spent all his free time scanning the internet for legends and tribes of the same breed, studying their known physics in the hope to discover some way of making an effective contraception. He took ingredients from both Edward and Mari and worked throughout his nights after hunting, combining formulas to prevent cell division.

"Damn it!" He cursed after checking his latest batch of Petri dishes. Esme sighed and placed down a glass of nectar on Carlisle's desk she'd brought in for him. "Why is it so difficult being Immortal all of a sudden? It seemed so easy the first couple of hundred years!"

"Tell me about it. Death has a habit of stirring up problems every few centuries to trip us up, but we have come this far. It won't win this time either." There was one thing Carlisle wasn't and that was a quitter. If he promised to deliver, he damn well would.

"As if they haven't been through enough?" Esme hated what was happening. Immortality should be carefree, no holds barred. Sex for vampires was a huge pastime. They had lots of time to waste and spending hours making love to your mate was a thrilling way to use it. It saddened her to think if Carlisle couldn't invent a suitable way to stop Mari getting pregnant, they could never enjoy the freedom she herself, took for granted. Of course she understood and accepted the process that had led to their discovery, how necessary it was and she would always be truly grateful Mari had saved Edward, but she so wished time was reversible at times.

Carlisle interrupted her thoughts. "These things will keep cropping up periodically. Next time it may be Emmett and Rosalie or indeed Alice and Jasper. Lord forbid even us, we will get through it. We always do." He had to remain positive. As the leader of their clan and father to the family, it was his job.

"I wish I had your optimism. Do you really think it's possible to prevent immortal pregnancy?" _Were they grasping at straws?_

"I have to remain positive Esme. I won't let this beat us. I won't put our family in danger. Whether it be infant red-eyes or the Volturi." From his Bunsen burner, he lit and destroyed the cells that had failed to remain undivided. He was indeed playing with fire. It was the only way to kill the fast growing cell masses.

Edward spent lots of time with Carlisle in the days to come. Pacing the floors and chatting through why the failures were failures and thinking up new possibilities. This was extremely important to him and Mari. He had faith that science would eventually come up with an answer. A tweak here, an extra drop of this or maybe a pinch more of that. Time from abstaining meant more time to try new formulas. After another failed attempt one moonlit night, 4 days before Christmas, Edward set light to the dish and sighed. "This isn't looking good is it?"

"We will find it Edward, the solution is virtually there, a few tweaks in the atom percentage and we will crack it. I'm sure of it." Carlisle's positivity was the only thing keeping Edward's hopes alive right now. The correct formula was close and Edward had to admit, he'd felt it too.

"Why has my death been so complicated? I mean I always knew I was waiting for someone like Bella! Then I found her, and it only seemed like a blink of the eye and I lost her. I never expected to find another mate that made me feel whole again. Yet against all odds I did. Only to mess it all up and made all this happen." He held up both hands at the situation.

"No one can predict every movement of our existence. We all have what if's. It's the nature of the beast, if you pardon the pun!" Carlisle answered while continuing his work preparing another dish.

"If I hadn't started to refuse nectar then none of this would have happened. It _IS_ my fault Carlisle!"  
>Carlisle now placed down his tools and walked to Edward.<p>

"Edward, you were lost. You were hurt; we all do things we regret. The key point is we overcome it; you didn't want to live without her. Believe me son I do know what you are going through. You have to move on. These things are done, that cannot be erased. Finding ways to change our future is what we should all strive for."

"How though? I mean, you have led nothing but a happy life. When seeing it through my own eyes it is very different."

"My life hasn't all been happy Edward. I have seen and done some monstrous things in my time; some I am not proud of, some I yearn to forget. Hence why I decided to spend my whole remaining existence helping the sick, doing good to forsake the evil I have lived."

"I can't imagine you ever being evil. I gather you mean your time spent in the Volturi." Edward had always been proud that Carlisle had followed his instincts and ventured out on his own after years of policing the entire coven.

"Then and thereafter. I was the first of our kind to actually want to spare human life. It went against all my beliefs and rules ingrained into the species for many of thousands of years. Imagine bringing that up in conversation with the leaders of the Volturi?"

Edward let out a slight 'haa' sound with a small chuckle. Carlisle continued "I was thrown out, disregarded as part of our kind, alienated. Meeting Esme changed my life completely, she was the only one to support my belief at the time, and she was prepared to fight any clan that wanted to dispose of the idea. Despite all the bad things I'd done, she put all that aside and helped me look forward. She helped me believe I could actually do it, not just want to do it."

"So you knew Esme before you turned her? Like Bella and I?"

"Yes." Carlisle looked mournfully to the floor.

"Did she ask to be turned too?" Edward perched on the arm of the nearest chair.

"Yes..." Carlisle really did understand him. "Like Bella and yourself, I knew as soon as I saw Esme I had waited for her all my existence. The pull I felt to her was immense. Indescribable. Almost painful." His symptoms sounded all too familiar.

"So did Esme ask you to turn her too?"

"We, like you, started courting and I knew she wanted me to turn her. She began begging, but I was reluctant, I kept putting it off hoping she would change her mind."

"Hmm. I know that feeling." Edward nodded again reliving old memories.  
>Carlisle continued. "Again, like you and Bella, we married and..."<p>

"She wanted to experience love while still human." Edward interrupted with a smile. Half reading Carlisle's mind and half knowing the story first hand.

"In the heat of our first time together my urge overtook my resilience and I bit her." Carlisle's eyes hit the floor, ashamed of the truth. Edwards smile faded too. The silence was now deafening. Carlisle continued again "I'd not bitten a human for a hundred and forty three years. Yet in that split second I lost control. I didn't have the strength I thought I had ingrained in me to resist her. The smell of her blood blinded my self control and the thirst took over. I thought I loved her enough to stop myself, to fight the scent that enchanted my soul. Till this day I feel sick to think of what I did. I regret that moment I agreed to it. If I had been stronger, I would have abstained or fought the urge. The fact you resisted Bella, the fact you controlled your thirst in the most intimate of times, and not only once I may add. That Edward! That makes you an awful lot stronger than you think you are!"

"I'm so sorry Dad." Rarely did he call him that now, but somehow right now, it felt right.

"You see, we all have things we regret. Yes I kept my wife; she died and yet lived to tell the tale. But I didn't want that life for her. She forgave me, which only enraged me even more, because I will never forgive myself. Never. I should never have let it go that far. I should have been strong." Carlisle turned and returned to his working station. "Losing Bella was painful for you I know and I wouldn't wish it on any enemy. Sometimes we have to experience the worst time of our existence to appreciate the best times. Immortality is great for those good times and nothing short of harrowing for the worst times. I'm a firm believer you had to live through that pain to appreciate Renesmee and now Mari."

Edward felt awful for Carlisle. There was still so much he didn't know. So much yet to learn. "Mari told you she would have done it anyway, even if she'd known the consequence. That says a lot about the person she is Edward. Would I have bit Esme anyway if I'd have known it was going to happen eventually? No, I don't think I would have. Both you and Mari are incredible souls. It may be too late for Esme and myself. But I will do my upmost to help my family when they need me. We will find the answer Edward. I promise you that."

Edward swallowed hard, Carlisle's story struck every chord in his body. "Thank you for helping us." his gratitude soft and retrospective.

"You are both more than welcome Son." Carlisle smiled, and silently returned to his work. Turning on his heels, Edward left the room to be met by Esme on the other side of the office door. Edward knew she'd heard the whole conversation and after a brief pause he pulled his mother into a hug. He suddenly felt closer to her as a person, a soul. She was Carlisle's Bella. They had lived this life before. It must have pained them so much to see him relive the life they had. Yet they still stood back and supported them through it all.

No words were spoken between them as they hugged, but a single tear said it all as it ran down Esme's cheek and dropped down the front of Edward shirt.

A mother's undying love for her son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a deep conversation with Carlisle. Who knew? I love the connection he and Edward have, and as for Esme *sniff* Who said a vampire life was easy?**

**As we come into the last few chapters of Dark Awakenings I want to thank everyone who has read, followed and reviewed it. It will stay with me forever.**

**Thanks to CaptainClaire3 for being my wonderful prereader for the last half of this story. xx  
><strong>

**More thanks to DodgerMcClure, who picked me up halfway and dragged me towards the end. I appreciate all your help. x**

**Enjoy people. xx**

**DeathToBeReborn xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Celebration

**Chapter 19 - Celebration**

* * *

><p>'<strong>CLOSED FOR CHRISTMAS<strong>' read the sign upon the boat house door. The paperwork filed, the cruiser cleaned and the office secured. The festivities at last could begin. Driving back from their last shift, Edward and Mari sat in silence. It was strange how different things were when you couldn't hear thoughts in people's minds. This is how it must have been back when they were human. So much of immortality was taken for granted. It was only now that it had been taken away, that it was missed. The air was heavy around them and the purr of the Volvo's engine echoed as it carried them home. It all seemed so quiet, yet normal sounds amplified in the silence.

Edward had thought a lot about what Carlisle had confided in him and about how happy Mari made him feel. He no longer cared if they'd even ever have sex, but knew now he was strong enough to pull away when he felt the urge was getting too strong. Mari in turn understood exactly how far she could push him until he backed off. It was like an unsaid pact. Whatever life or death fed them, they would deal with it. Their future was still unclear, as of yet they knew not of any pill, contraption or medicine that could stop the unwanted creation of a immortal child. So both were rested in the fact they may never make love. The risk to the family and themselves was far too great. It had to become unimportant now because happiness had grown far more important than pleasure.

Suddenly scared by the silence, Mari reached to switch on the stereo in the car. Edward felt it too. "Too quiet huh?" he grinned passing her a short glance before returning it to the road ahead.

"Hmm." She confirmed. "Don't you think?"

"It is a little strange I don't mind admitting. I'd forgotten what it must have been like." He agreed.

"Me too. At least we know why now though. I'm glad we weren't sick." She glanced out the window, watching the trees and buildings flash past.

"Exactly." Taking a hand of the steering wheel he reached over and rested it on her thigh. Without taking her eyes from the scenery, she placed her hand on top of his and slotted her fingers in between his. A tune came on which made her smile, it was a band she knew he liked. A band she had gotten tickets for him as her Christmas gift. Right that second she was thankful he couldn't read her mind. She liked surprising him. She turned her head towards him to see his reaction to the song. He began to sing along, unaware she was watching him. She looked away again and back out her window, she couldn't wait to see his face tomorrow morning, when he opened that envelope. She was a little excited herself if she were honest. They were great seats.

In Edward's mind, he was also thinking about his gifts he had bought for her. He was rubbish at buying presents. I mean what do you get an immortal woman in her 20's, who had every book, every music CD and every makeup product possible. Instead he thought he'd do something different. He bought 24 little gifts and decided on every hour, regardless of what they were doing, he would present her with one. The presents ranged from a nail varnish to diamond earrings. The best he would save till last. He smiled too, eager to get the ball rolling.

As they arrived home, the house smelt divine, that woody winter Christmas smell mixed with cinnamon and spice. They had all decorated the house beautifully, garlands framed every room and there were lights sparkling round every doorway. A tall traditional pine tree stood proudly it the corner draped with silver tinsel and baubles of red, gold and green. A large golden star finished it off on the very top.

"We're home!" Edward called out, throwing his keys in the bowl on the shelf by the door. Esme looked up from her book she was reading with a smile.

"Hey! All locked up?" Carlisle was crouched low stoking the fire with a extra long poker. He glanced up and smiled at them too.

"Yep all secure. I had a bit of trouble with the alarm, but Mari found the problem and it's all set now." Turning to Mari he said "I'm just gonna get a drink. I'm starving, would you like one Babe?"

"No I'm fine thanks, I'm just gonna head up for a nice cold shower. Washing that cruiser warmed me up way too much."

"OK." He smiled and went out get his drink.

"Oh you needn't have done that hunny!" Esme said thankfully. "That could've waited till new year."

"Ah it's OK. They brought it back in hell of a mess, so it had to be done to be fair. It's all sparkly now anyway." Mari smiled politely.

"I hope Edward helped you out and didn't just sit on his ARSE?!" Esme called out a little louder so Edward heard from the kitchen.

"Yes, he did!" He said rejoining them smirking, carrying a glass of Lamb's blood.

"Oh don't you worry. I made sure he did!" she chuckled. "Back in a sec!" she touched Edward's arm briefly and left the room for her shower. Edward caught Esme beaming with pride to Carlisle. It was nice to see them happy; the mood had been somber since the revelation. Christmas brought out the magic for everyone.

"What are you two smirking at?" Edward said warily. "What you up to?"

"Nothing! We are just happy to see you making the most of your time together with Mari." Carlisle shrugged.

"Well, eternity is too short a time to waste it moping!" Edward sipped his nectar.

"You really should do it then Edward, if forever isn't long enough." Esme smiled at him, knowing he knew what she meant.

"I know. I know! I'm just, just..." he couldn't find the words.

"Don't think about it, just do it! She makes you happy. You make her happy. What other reasons are needed?" Edward knew his mother was right. He was just too embarrassed to say he was scared.

"Hmm..." He hummed and sipped his nectar again.

"Don't be scared. There isn't anything to be scared about. Enjoy death while you have it Edward." She said encouragingly.

"Do it Edward!" Carlisle smiled now too. "Nobody's judging you. Be happy!" Tapping his glass thoughtfully, he wondered what he would say.

_How would he broach the subject? What scene should he set?_

They all hunted as usual that night and brought down a small group of Red deer. Deer blood was extremely rich and full of energy endorphins so it was perfect for vampires. Especially on special celebrations such as Christmas. They drained three of the smaller doe in the woods and Emmett carried the mature adult stag home to drain for their Christmas meal the next daylight. Everything was set to make that Christmas a special one.  
>.<p>

.  
>Christmas morning broke over the horizon and to celebrate, they all cheered and popped party poppers. They pushed back the furniture and turned the music up loud. Dancing was something they all loved to do in one form or another, so together they danced and sang as the sun rose higher into the festive sky.<br>Renesmee would be round later in the morning, so the family would be complete. This pleased them all as they had not seen her for a while, so it would be good to spend some time with her again. Esme baked a cake and prepared some food for them making sure they had something to eat whilst there. Renesmee did drink nectar occasionally, but Jacob wasn't keen on her doing so. Largely her palate was sated with human food. This kept Jacob happy and that was what mattered most to her.

Pulling Mari by the hand Edward led her to the kitchen for some privacy. "Happy Christmas Baby!" Edward said pulling her close. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up into his topaz twinkling eyes.

_Had they always been this beautiful? So liquid gold lava like?__  
><em>  
>"Happy Christmas!" She replied handing him an elegant envelope she'd hidden in the back pocket of her jeans.<p>

"Oh wow! Presents already? Cool!" Taking the white envelope from her hand he excitedly pulled off the ribbon. His face lit up as he slid out the contents. "Tickets to 'The Risers' ?" He picked her up and twirled her around just as his wrist watch alarm went off. "Thank you Baby!"

"What. What's that?" Mari looked confused.

_Where was he going?_

"Are you going somewhere?" He laughed softly and placed a slow well placed kiss on her mouth.

"No! That, my darling is to remind me it's time for your first present." He turned and fled the room, leaving her feeling a little awkward.

_Wait! First present?_

Returning exactly six seconds later with a grin primed on his face, he handed her a small bag by the looped handles.

"Hope you like it, Rosalie helped me out a little." He confessed. Opening it up slowly, she peered inside. It was a bottle of her favourite perfume.

"Oh Edward! That's my favourite. I love it! Thank you!" Standing on the tip of her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck she thanked him with a kiss. A kiss he enjoyed just enough to yearn for another. With a long, low pitched growl he slid his hands further down her back to rest them upon her bottom. She smelt amazing, better than any perfume could mask. Holding his breath to help with his urge that was fast approaching, he tilted his head to bring depth to her kiss. Her mouth felt cool, soft and moist. Pulling her firmly against his body, she could feel he was reaching his limit faster than a thundering train along a track. Certain extremities gave him away. She pulled her head back, allowing him to steady his breath.

"Plenty more where that came from?!" He swallowed and panted, suddenly thankful she broke away.

"I love you" She uttered barely louder than a whisper, encased in his arms.

"I love you too." He replied and he meant it.

"Ahem!" Carlisle interrupted them. He stood in the doorway with Esme. Mari's hands dropped from around his neck down to rest on upon his arms, but Edward was reluctant to let her go just yet.  
>Esme's tone gave nothing away. "Can we have a private word with you both please?"<p>

_Oh crap!_

They both thought the same thing at the same time. This silently amused Carlisle and Esme. Looking at each other Edward and Mari looked puzzled. Racking their brains to think of what they'd done. Had they forgot something at work?

_Should they be worried?_

"We locked up. I swear!" Edward released his hold on Mari and held up his hands in defence.

"It's nothing to do with work Edward." Carlisle said softly.

"Then what are we in trouble for? We haven't broke anything. Well I haven't, have you?" Edward flashed a playful glance to Mari.

"Nope!" She shook her head vigorously. Both Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks and smiled, putting both Mari and Edward a bit more at ease

.  
>"You haven't done anything wrong, we wanted to give you both your Christmas gift privately and before Renesmee and Jacob got here."<p>

"Oh?" Edward sounded slightly perplexed. "You don't want Renesmee to see our gift?"  
>"Err, no. We think this may just be best kept between us four." Carlisle stated with a small nod of his head.<p>

"O..K!" Edward replied slowly before turning back to Mari in wonder.

A gift, only to be known between the four of them.

_Hmm?_

_How exciting?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, they having a wonderful Christmas. What gift would Carlisle and Esme have for them? You'd better read on to the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.  
><strong>

**Everlasting thanks to CaptainClaire3 and DodgerMcClure x My wonderful team backing me 100%.**

**Lets move on to the emotional final chapter xx**

**DeathToBeReborn xx**


End file.
